


One Day at the Owls Nest

by thebokutosimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BokuAka forever, BokuAka is everything, Bokuaka as parents!!, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Breastfeeding, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In some chapters, Light Angst, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Pets, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Puppy Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Self-indulgent fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akaashi is pregnant again lmao, akaashi is pregnant to the twins!, akaashi is the mama owl, bokuaka children!!, bokuto is the papa owl, but some angst in later chapters maybe, idk if ch.9 is angsty at all, literally just fluff, the bokuto twins!!!, the twins join the story in ch.9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebokutosimp/pseuds/thebokutosimp
Summary: No plot, just some fluffy snippets from the life of Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Keiji and their adorable children!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, implied Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 390
Kudos: 388





	1. Lazy Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everyone! This is not only my first time writing fanfiction, but also my first time writing anything in English. It's definitely not perfect, far from it probably, but I still tried my best! This story has no plot, it will just be a collection of fluffy one-shots including Koutarou and Keiji and their children!! It's also completely self-indulgent. I really wanted to write something like a bokuaka family au because I love bokuaka so much and I love the thought of them having their own children, so yes! I hope you enjoy!! v(^∀^*)  
> -  
> Just a lil info for this chapter, Koutarou is 29, Keiji is 28 and little Hoshi is 4 years old!!🦉💕

Sunlight enters Koutarou and Keiji's bedroom through the gaps between the curtains, painting the room a soft, sparkling yellow. Keiji slowly blinks his eyes open, squinting at the brightness in the room, and a small yawn escapes his lips. He brings his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes before turning to his left to gaze lovingly at his two precious alphas.

Koutarou is sleeping on his back, one of his arms under his fluffy pillows and the other wrapped around Hoshi, their little 4 year old, holding him close to his chest. They are both snoring softly, drool running down Hoshi's chin and onto his father's shirt, wetting the grey fabric.

A smile forms on Keiji's face, and his chest swells with love and adoration for his boys. He reaches a hand forward to brush his thumb across his son's chubby cheek. Hoshi stirs in his sleep at his mother's touch, and soon after two golden eyes stare right back at Keiji's blue ones.

“Mama?” his son mumbles, his voice raspy from sleep. He lifts his head up from Koutarou's chest and smiles softly at his mother, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. Keiji brushes a hand through his son's messy black and silver hair, which is almost identical to his father's (Hoshi's being a little more curly like Keiji's), and he playfully boops him on the nose.

“Good morning, baby.” He smiles back at his son.

“Morning, mama.” His son says back, crawling towards Keiji on the bed and settling himself into his embrace, nuzzling his mother's neck. Keiji wraps his arms around him tightly and kisses him on the forehead.

“How did you sleep, darling?”

“Good.” His son giggles into his neck. “I had a very funny dream, mama.”

“Is that so?” Keiji pulls back a bit and looks down at his son, his eyebrows raised. “Want to tell mama about it?”

Hoshi makes an expression like he's thinking it through, then, he shakes his head. “No, I want to tell both mama and papa.”

“Hey hey hey, what's it that my boy wants to tell us?”

They both turn their heads at the voice, and Hoshi quickly scrambles out of Keiji's hold to jump into the strong arms of his father.

“PAPA!” He screams.

Koutarou effortlessly catches his son, hugging him tight and nuzzling the top of his head. “Mornin’, buddy.”

“Good morning, love.” Keiji says, moving his body closer to his husband's and pressing a loving kiss on his cheek.

“Good mornin', pretty angel.” Koutarou says back, his golden eyes gleaming and lips formed into a soft smile.

“Ew, ma and pa are _so_ disgusting.” Hoshi mocks, his silver eyebrows knitted together and tongue poking out from between his lips.

Koutarou pouts at his son. “Disgusting, huh? Which one of your uncles taught you that word?”

Keiji sits up and ruffles Hoshi's black and silver curls. “I bet it was Kuroo-san, hm?”

“Mmpf, mama, stop!” Hoshi complains, pushing his mother's hand away. “I can't tell you guys, uncle Tetsu told me to keep it a secret.” He crosses his arms over his chest adorably.

Both parents stare at their son with a blank expression on their faces. Koutarou barely keeps himself from laughing, his lips pressed together into a straight line, and Keiji has one of his eyebrows raised, patiently waiting for his son to realize his mistake.

Hoshi stares back at them for a moment, and then he realizes what he had just said and his golden eyes widen, and he clamps one of his small hands onto his mouth. “Oopsie~”

Koutarou bursts out laughing, pulling Hoshi close to himself and brushing his nose against his son's affectionately. “You're something else, Hoshi-chan, really.” He says, still laughing at his son. Hoshi huffs at his father.

“You mean, he's so much like you, Koutarou.” Keiji states, and watches in amusement as his husband's laughter dies down, and he turns to Keiji with a slight pout on his face.

“What's that supposed to mean, Keiji? You mean it in a good way right? Right??” He persists.

“Don't worry, papa.” Hoshi reassures his father, cupping his face with his small hands and nuzzling his chin. “I’m just so adorable like you, that's what mama means, right mama?”

Keiji reaches forward, brushing his long fingers through his husband's thick hair comfortingly. “Exactly. You're both adorable, smart, and I love both of you so much. That's what I meant, my love.”

Koutarou flashes a dazzling smile at his mate. “We love you too, baby.”

“Yes, mama. We love you too!” Hoshi exclaims, abruptly throwing himself at his mother, making them both fall back onto the pillows. He buries his face into the crook of his mother's neck, his giggles tickling Keiji's soft skin.

Koutarou joins them a second later, pecking Keiji softly on the lips before grabbing at his son's waist and blowing a few raspberries on his back. Hoshi goes from giggling to straight up laughing his ass off, and he flips himself over onto his back, giving his father easier access to his stomach, which results in Koutarou attacking his tummy with his lips and fingers.

“Papahahah! Sto- hahahahah stop! Mamahah, help hahaha!” Hoshi says in between laughs, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from laughing so much.

“Alright, alright. Stop that Koutarou, that's enough.” Keiji intervenes, picking Hoshi up to save him from his father's torture and seating him on his own lap, wrapping his arms around the little boy protectively.

Koutarou looks up with a pout on his face, and gives Keiji his best puppy eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, and Keiji knows his husband is going to start whining and complaining, so he puts a hand up to stop him before Koutarou can even take a breath.

“Hoshi was supposed to tell us about his dream, honey, remember?” He says as softly as he can.

Koutarou beams. “Hey hey hey, that's what he was gonna tell us?”

“YES!” Hoshi shouts, wiping tears from his golden eyes. There's a huge grin on his face. “Hey hey hey, papa! You want to hear about my dream, too?”

“Hey hey hey, my man! Obviously I do! Come on, tell us.”

“Okay!” Hoshi replies excitedly. “So, mama and papa were there. Uncle Tetsu and uncle Kenma too! You two were owls, and uncle Kuroos were cats!”

“Wow! That sounds way too real, buddy.” Koutarou laughs.

“Mhm! Mama was such a pretty owl, papa was all heart eyes for him!”

“Oh?” Keiji’s cheeks turn pink at the compliment.

“Why are you surprised, babe? You should already know how pretty you are, and how whipped I am for you.” Koutarou says, looking at Keiji with so much love in his golden eyes.

“Hush, Kou!” Keiji squeals, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. “Yes, baby, what happened then?”

“Oh, right!” Hoshi continues, his enthusiasm evident in his voice. “And then papa and uncle Tetsu started wrestling. Uncle Tetsu hit papa in the face with his tail, and papa pouted. That made you so mad, mama, you attacked uncle Tetsu too. He cried, but uncle Kenma didn't help him, he kept sleeping. And then you two laughed at uncle Tetsu and flew away.”

Koutarou snorts at his son's little story. “So we bullied Tetsu together? Sounds like something we would do, huh Keiji?”

Keiji hums, a small smile on his face. “Right. We used to do that a lot in high school.”

Hoshi leans his head back onto his mother's chest and intertwines his small fingers with his mother's long ones. “Mama, I'm hungry now.”

Keiji brushes his hand through his son's hair. “Hm. And what do we do before we eat, baby?”

“We wash hands!” His son puts his fists up in the air triumphantly, then quickly removes himself from Keiji’s lap to go to the bathroom to wash his hands and face.

“I'm hungry too, Keiji.” Koutarou murmurs the moment their 4 year old is out of the room, and leans in closer to Keiji to nuzzle his mate’s cheek.

“Okay, I'll prepare us some breakfast. Go wash up, Koutarou.” Keiji lightly shoves his husband's face.

Koutarou smirks. “Food is not what I'm hungry for, baby.” He attaches his mouth to Keiji's neck, kissing and sucking softly at his mate's scent glands, the omega’s dizzying vanilla-lavender scent filling his nostrils and making him growl.

“N-not now, Kou.” The omega argues, but he finds himself purring back at his alpha nevertheless. He slides his hands into the black and silver strands, gripping at them with a slight force, and tips his head back to give Koutarou more access.

Just as his husband wraps his arms around Keiji's dainty waist and bites harder into his skin, their bedroom door slams open and in comes their son, causing the parents to flinch away from each other hurriedly.

“Mama, papa? Why are you still in bed?” He whines.

Keiji rolls out of bed, slips on his slippers and crouches down in front of his son. “Here, I'm out of bed. Is my little star happy now?”

Hoshi’s golden eyes light up and he circles his arms around his mother's neck. “Yes, mama. I'm happy now.” He smooches Keiji on the cheek. “Can I watch TV until breakfast time?”

“Sure, baby.”

“Yay! Best mama ever!” Hoshi yells before making his way to the living room.

“If you're the best mama, then that makes me the best papa, right babe?” Koutarou questions, a hand on his chin as if he's in deep thought.

Keiji laughs at his adorableness and walks back towards the bed to press a kiss to the tip of his alpha's nose. “Yes, love, you’re the best papa ever. Don't worry about it, alright?”

-

An hour later, they're all in their living room, Koutarou and Keiji cuddling on the couch and Hoshi sitting on his knees on the carpeted floor. Keiji has his back against Koutarou's chest, head resting on his husband's broad shoulder, and the alpha's strong arms are wrapped around the omega's waist, and they have a yellow blanket thrown over their bodies.

Hoshi is mindlessly eating his pancakes, his golden eyes glued to the TV screen where a volleyball match is playing. _A volleyball freak like his papa_ , Keiji thinks to himself.

“PAPA! Did you see that spike? Wasn't it awesome?” He shouts suddenly, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Yes, buddy! It was awesome, indeed.” Koutarou replies.

The young alpha whips his head back so fast Keiji worries he'll hurt himself. “Can you teach me how to do that, papa? Please, pleaseeeee~” He begs to his father.

Koutarou laughes heartily behind Keiji. “Of course, my boy! I'll teach you everything about volleyball!”

“And then I'll be the best like papa!”

“Hey hey hey! That's the spirit buddy!”

Hoshi quickly shoves another mini pancake into his mouth and runs to the couch, throwing himself at his parents. “Me too, me too! Hoshi wants to cuddle with mama and papa too.” He cries.

Keiji sighs fondly, raising the blanket up so Hoshi can crawl in between his legs. “How many times have I told you to not run when you have food in your mouth, Hoshi?”

Keiji pulls the blanket up over their bodies once his son settles in. The young alpha puts his head onto his mother's shoulder and looks up at him with his big, golden eyes, clinging to Keiji's sweater with his tiny hands.

“I'm sorry, mama~” He murmurs into the omega's skin. Keiji smiles down at his 4 year old.

“It's fine, baby. Just don’t do it again, please.”

“Okie dokie~”

“God, I love you two so much.” Koutarou says, voice barely above a whisper. He presses a sweet kiss to his omega's cheek, and ruffles his son's hair before pulling both of them closer into his chest.

“I'm so lucky to have you and Hoshi in my life.” The alpha whispers into Keiji's ear.

Keiji meets his eyes, and gives his husband the most heart warming smile before whispering back, “We are so lucky to have you too, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it for the first chapter!! I really hope you guys enjoyed and that my writing didn't bore you to death(・・；) I will be adding more chapters to this, and hopefully my writing will get better as I continue! Huge thanks to everyone who took the time to read this🥺 Comments and kudos will be very appreciated!! Take good care of yourselves(~￣³￣)~


	2. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking time with papa owl and baby owl!🦉💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! I hope you enjoy <3  
> Koutarou is 29, Keiji is 28 and Hoshi is 4 in this one too!!(*^-ﾟ)b

“Alright, Hoshi-chan! Go wash your hands real quick. Papa's got an awesome idea!” Koutarou says loudly as soon as they step into their house. He helps his son out of his rain boots and coat, and pats him on his little butt impatiently. “Go, go, buddy! Quick, come on!”

“Geez, papa, stop pushing me!” Hoshi whines, but makes his way to the bathroom nevertheless.

Koutarou beams, then quickly pulls off his own coat, hanging it on their coat hanger, before making his way to the kitchen. He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and washes his hands, then dries them with a small hand towel.

“Papa! I washed my hands!” Hoshi exclaims, running into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around the alpha's legs. He looks up expectantly, his golden eyes meeting his father's, and the alpha smiles before picking his son up into his arms.

“Good job, my boy! Now, you and I have something really important to do!” He winks at the young alpha.

Hoshi's eyes sparkle with excitement. “What is it? What is it, papa? Tell me tell me~”

“Hoshi-chan, we are going to bake cookies together!” Koutarou shouts.

“YES! COOKIES! HEY HEY HEYY!” Hoshi shouts back, even louder than his father, and he puts his tiny fists up in the air.

“Hey hey hey! We will surprise your mama with homemade cookies!” Koutarou spins him around in his arms, making the little boy giggle, then puts him back down on the ground.

“Alright, first of all, help papa find all the ingredients.” He instructs Hoshi, brushing his nose against his son's lovingly. “Then we’ll get to baking.”

“Okay papa!”

“That's my boy! Okay, so we need butter, sugar, flour, vanilla, egg and baking powder.” Koutarou lists.

Hoshi's golden eyes widen. “You forgot about the choco chips, papa!” He reminds his father.

The alpha snaps his fingers at his son. “Yes! Chocolate chips too! What would I do without you, Hoshi-chan?” He ruffles his son's black and silver curls.

The young alpha leans into his father's touch, purring lightly. “You would die without me, papa.”

“I would for sure! Okay, son, let's get all our ingredients out quickly so we can bake these cookies before mama comes home.”

It's a Friday afternoon, hence Keiji is at work, the two alphas being the only occupants of the house. Koutarou’s volleyball practice had ended a little earlier than usual that morning, and the alpha had decided to pick his son up from school an hour early so they could come home and bake something nice for their precious, wonderful omega.

“We have all the ingediens we need, papa.” Hoshi says as his golden eyes scan through the ingredients on the counter, standing on his tiptoes and gripping the edge of it with his small fingers.

Koutarou barks out a laugh. “Ingredients, Hoshi-chan, _ingredients_. Not ingediens.”

Hoshi frowns. “In- ge- no. In-gre-di-ens. No, wait, I'll say it! In-gre-di-ents. INGREDIENTS!”

“HEY HEY HEY! High five, buddy!” Koutarou puts a hand up, and Hoshi high fives his father with a huge grin on his face.

“I'm so smart like mama!”

The alpha pouts at his son. “Why like mama? I mean yeah, your mother is the smartest person I know, but like I'm smart too! Do you think papa is dumb? Is that what you think-"

“No, papa, that's not what I think!” The young alpha cuts his father off. “Papa is smart too. I’m so smart like mama _and_ papa! Okay?”

“Oh, okay! That's better, yeah.” Koutarou says happily. He wraps his arms around his 4 year old, squeezing his small body and pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek.

“Papa loves you so much, Hoshi-chan.” He says, nuzzling the top of his head.

His son giggles and leans back into the alpha's warm chest. “Hoshi loves papa so much too!”

“Okay, buddy. Now we _really_ need to get started with the cookies. Mama will be home soon.”

“Hey hey hey, okay papa! Let's get started then.” Hoshi jumps up and down excitedly. “So what do we do first?”

“Well, I'm gonna have to microwave the butter for a few seconds before we use it. Can you hand me the butter, Hoshi-chan?”

“Yes! Butter coming right up, papa!” Hoshi grabs the small cup carefully, doing his best so it doesn't fall, and hands it to his father. Koutarou smiles at the proud look on his son's face.

“Thank you, my boy. Now we pour the butter and sugar into the bowl.”

“Can I pour them into the bowl, papa? Please please~” Hoshi pleads, giving his father his most adorable puppy eyes.

Koutarou chuckles. “Sure, son. But I'm gonna help, ‘kay? We have to do this carefully so our kitchen doesn’t get dirty.”

Hoshi nods furiously. “Yes yes! Okay papa!”

They pour the ingredients into the bowl together, then Koutarou gets the mixer out to beat the butter with the sugar. Hoshi flinches when he turns the mixer on, and hides behind his father's legs. Koutarou laughs, stopping the mixer and looking down at his son with an amused face.

“What's the matter, Hoshi-chan? You scared of the mixer?”

Hoshi glares at his father. “I'm not _scared_ , that thing's just too loud.”

“Oh yeah, my mistake. My little alpha ain't scared of nothin', huh?”

His son puffs out his chest proudly. “Right! I’m not scared of anything, just like my papa.”

“That's my son!” Koutarou encourages his young alpha, then brings his attention back to his task.

After a while he adds the egg and vanilla into the mixture, with the help of his son of course, then continues to beat on low speed for about 10-15 seconds before stopping the mixer once again.

“Now what, papa?” His son asks curiously.

“Now we add the flour and baking powder so we can make a dough.”

“Oh? Can I help?”

“Let me do this part myself, buddy.”

His son gives him an adorable pout, mumbling a small _okay_. Koutarou bends down to drop a kiss into his messy hair. “You can add the chocolate chips after, hm? How about that?” He offers.

Hoshi beams at his father. “YES! Hoshi will add the choco chips!”

“Awesome! Let’s go then.” Koutarou adds the flour and the baking powder, mixes them until crumbles form, then puts the mixer away and uses his hands to press the crumbles together into a dough.

“Okay, now you can add the cholocate chips, buddy.”

“Yay! I'm gonna add soooo many choco chips, papa.” Hoshi says, grabbing the cup full of chocolate chips and adding them all into the bowl, his tongue poking out from the corner of his lips in concentration as he does so.

“Well done, my lil' alpha! How are you so good at this?” Koutarou questions, a huge smile on his face.

“I'm just taking after my awesome papa!” His son shouts.

The alpha gasps. “Hoshi-chan! You are not allowed to be this cute, you hear?”

“Hehehe, sorry papa~”

“Hm, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna hug the daylights outta you when we're done with these cookies.”

-

Laughter fills Keiji's ears as soon as he enters the house. He takes off his coat and shoes and makes his way to the living room, stopping when he catches sight of his two alphas wrestling and giggling on their fluffy couch. The omega leans against the door frame, blue eyes never leaving the loves of his life, and a soft smile appears on his face as he watches them.

“I'm home.” He says quietly, but they both hear him nevertheless.

“MAMA! Welcome home!” Hoshi shouts, running to his mother and jumping up into his arms.

Keiji kisses his 4 year old on the forehead. “Hello, baby.”

“Mama, mama! We have a surprise for you. Papa and I made you something~” Hoshi says.

Keiji raises an eyebrow and looks back and forth between his son and husband. “Is that so?”

“YES, YES!”

“Well, it certainly smells nice in here.” Keiji says with a pleasant smile.

“It sure as hell does!” Koutarou pumps a fist in the air before making his way to his two babies. He takes Hoshi from Keiji’s arms and puts him down, then kisses his omega fully on the lips.

“Go wash up and get changed, baby. We’ll watch a movie and eat cookies together!” He exclaims happily.

Keiji smiles, and leans in to nuzzle his alpha's neck. “Okay. I'll be right back then, darling.”

And then he leaves the room to wash his hands and strip himself of his work clothes. Koutarou turns to his son and claps his hands together.

“Hoshi-chan, pick a movie for us to watch, will you? I'll go get the cookies.”

“Okie dokie papa! Will you bring me milk too?” The young alpha asks with pleading eyes.

Koutarou ruffles his hair. “Sure buddy!”

Keiji comes back into the living room 10 minutes later, dressed up in his light brown owl pyjamas and a hair band is holding his curls away from his face. He looks so adorable Koutarou internally combusts. He holds his free arm up, the other already wrapped around their little 4 year old, and Keiji nestles up to him like it's second nature.

The omega hums happily when he smells the cookies and reaches forward to grab one from the bowl in Koutarou's lap.

“So you two made these together for me?” He asks, taking a huge bite from his cookie. A delightful expression appears on his face as he keeps chewing.

“Mhm.” Koutarou kisses the crown of his mate’s head. “Do you like them?”

Keiji lays his head onto his alpha's shoulder, not caring about the crumbles that fall everywhere as he continues to eat his cookie. “I love them, sweetheart. Thank you.”

“Anything for my angel.” Koutarou murmurs.

They continue to watch their movie in comfortable silence, Keiji's head on Koutarou's shoulder and the upper half of Hoshi's body sprawled over his father's lap. The alpha brushes a hand through his son's hair, his other hand holding onto the delicate one of his omega.

“Look at him.” Keiji whispers suddenly. “We're not even halfway through the movie and he's already dozing off.”

Koutarou looks down at the small creature on his lap, and his face softens at the sight. “Maybe we should carry him to bed.” He whispers back at his mate.

Keiji breathes out a silent laugh. “Let's wait until he falls asleep. He'll start whining if he realizes we're moving him to bed.”

Koutarou turns to his omega, wiggling his eyebrows comically. “How about we go to our own bed for some alone time after?”

Keiji's cheeks heat up. “Shut up, Kou. Hoshi might hear you.”

Koutarou pouts at him, his black and silver hair deflating. “But Keiji, I really miss you. It's been too long since our last time, baby. I'm gonna die without you!”

The omega sighs fondly and cups his mate's handsome face with his hands, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “I miss you too, my love. I miss you so much.”

Koutarou's golden eyes light up at his omega's words. “Does that mean we can... you know?"

“Yes. Yes, we can, after we put Hoshi to bed.”

“Hey hey hey! Finally!” Koutarou whisper shouts, and gives Keiji a quick kiss on the lips. “I'm a happy owl now.”

Keiji snorts and pulls back to rest his head against the back of the couch. “You're ridiculous.”

The alpha smiles cheekily. “You love me.”

“Yeah, I do. I really love your ridiculous ass.”

A tiny gasp comes from Hoshi, making both parents jump. “Mama said ass.” He mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

Koutarou cracks up at that, falling sideways onto the couch and holding his arms against his stomach. He laughs so hard that tears spill from his golden eyes.

Keiji decides to ignore him and turns his attention to his son. “You must have misheard me, sweetie, you know mama doesn't say bad words like that. It's just because you're sleepy.”

He reaches forward to pick Hoshi up into his arms despite the young alpha's protests. “You woke up so early today too. Time to go to bed, baby.”

“Nooooo. Mama, I'm not sleepy. No bed, no bed!” Hoshi whines.

“Hush, you're going to bed and that's final.”

“Keiji-" Koutarou breathes out, his laughter finally starting to die down. “Where are you going?”

Keiji stares blankly at his husband's flushed face. “I'm taking Hoshi to bed. And you're going to wait for me in the bedroom.”

Koutarou falls silent, and looks up at his omega with wide, innocent eyes. The alpha pulls his bottom lip between his teeth nervously as he waits for his mate to elaborate. Keiji doesn't.

“Don’t worry, babe, we're just going to have some fun, that's all. Isn’t that what you wanted, hm?” He smirks devilishly before disappearing into the hall with Hoshi in his arms.

 _Oh man I'm in deep, deep trouble,_ Koutarou thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I promise I've baked cookies before, but I figured it was just so hard to write the process in English myself. This was based off a recipe I found online, I hope it wasn't too painful to read(つ﹏⊂) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!!´･ᴗ･` I will be back with more chapters soon! Have a good day and take care of yourselves!!!!!🤭💖


	3. Movie Theaters and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to the movies with our favorite owls!🥺🦉✨

“Hey, Kou?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Koutarou replies, putting the knife down on the counter and wiping his hands on a hand towel. He had been chopping some vegetables for the dinner he was going to prepare for his family.

Keiji walks over to his husband and wraps his arms around the alpha's thick waist.

“Why don't we take Hoshi to the movies after dinner?”

He lays his head on Koutarou's shoulder before continuing. “He has been asking me if we could take him, must have seen some commercials or something on TV.”

Koutarou smiles, not even bothering to consider the idea. “Sure, babe! That's a great idea. Are there any child movies showing?”

“Mhm. I've checked just now. We can take him to ‘Bee Movie 2’.”

The alpha gasps. “Has he even seen the first one though? We have to watch that one before we take him.”

Keiji rolls his eyes at that. “Kou, he doesn't need to see the first one to be able to watch the sequel. He's only 4 years old, any animation will do.”

“Hmph.” Koutarou pouts. “Fine, if you say so. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, we can leave right after we eat.”

“Okay.” Keiji kisses his husband on the cheek. “There's a showing at 6:30pm, do you think we can make it?”

“Sure we can, Ji.”

“Alright then, I'll buy our tickets.” Keiji grabs his phone from the island he had placed it on.

Koutarou raises one of his silver eyebrows at his omega. “You better ask him where he wants to sit before you buy any tickets, Keiji. We don't want him going into emo mode.”

Keiji looks up from his phone with a smirk on his face. “Just like his father, hm?”

“Oh come on, Keiji! You know I’ve grown out of it a long time ago.”

The omega chuckles, putting a gentle hand on his husband's cheek. “I know, love. I'm only kidding. But you can't tell me you don't remember that one time we went to the movies in high school.”

Koutarou crosses his arms over his chest. “Yeah, what about it? I don't remember at all.”

“So you're telling me you don't remember that one time you started crying in the middle of the movie theater because I had tickets to a different movie-"

“Okay okay! You don't have to remind me of every single embarrassing detail, babe.” Koutarou cuts him off, a horrified expression on his face.

Keiji throws his head back and laughs before flicking his alpha on the forehead playfully. “I'll spare you just this once, you big baby.”

“Wow, thank you babe. You're _so_ kind.” The alpha says sarcastically.

Keiji laughs one last time before stepping out of the kitchen to go to the living room, where his son is playing with his toys.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hi, mama. Is food ready?” Hoshi asks, looking up at his mother with his big golden eyes. Keiji's heart bursts with love.

He sits cross-legged on the carpet and opens his arms, and Hoshi wastes no time in crawling onto his mother's lap.

“No, baby, not yet.” Keiji says.

The young alpha pouts at the omega. “But Hoshi is hungry, mama.”

Keiji kisses the top of his son's head softly. “I know. Papa is preparing our food now, okay? We'll eat soon.”

“Okay.”

“Papa and I will take you to the movies after dinner.”

Hoshi lets out a gasp and looks up at his mother, his pupils blown wide. “Really mama? We will go to the movies?”

The omega laughs. “Yes, really baby. But you need to finish all your food, okay?”

“Okay, mama!” He shouts with determination.

“Alright. Now we're going to pick seats so I can buy us tickets.” Keiji takes his phone out and holds it to his son's face. “Show me where you want to sit.”

Hoshi points his small finger at the backmost row. “There, there!”

“You want to sit at the back?”

Hoshi nods enthusiastically. “YES! Hoshi wants to sit at the back!”

Keiji boops him on the nose. “Okay then, whatever my baby boy wants.”

“Heheh, thank you mama.” Hoshi presses a kiss on his mother's cheek and goes back to playing with his toys.

Keiji pays for their tickets quickly and puts his phone on the coffee table after locking it. He gets up, and makes his way back to the kitchen, only to find his husband putting all the vegetables he had chopped into the cooking pan.

“I bought our tickets, love.” Keiji informs.

“Okay, baby. We'll leave for the movie right after we eat dinner.” Koutarou replies, his back still to Keiji.

“I'll go pick an outfit for Hoshi then. Keep an eye on him, will you?”

“Sure, I'm gonna leave this to cook now anyway.”

With that, the omega makes his way to his son's room and picks a cozy outfit for him, which consists of a blue turtleneck, jeans, a thick blue coat, a beanie and a pair of gloves. It's late November, therefore pretty cold outside, and Keiji certainly doesn't want his little 4 year old getting sick.

After placing every clothing item on the young alpha's bed neatly, he goes into his and Koutarou's bedroom, dressing himself up in a familiar outfit.

“Wow, babe.”

Keiji flinches at the sudden voice and puts a hand on his chest. “God, Kou. You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Koutarou says sheepishly, walking over to Keiji and hugging him from behind. He buries his face in his omega's black curls and inhales deeply.

“Your hair smells so nice.” He mumbles.

“You always say that. You just like my shampoo.”

Koutarou pulls back, shooting Keiji an offended look. “What? Please, babe. It's not the shampoo, it's _you_ that I like.”

A soft pink paints Keiji's cheeks. “I like you too, Bokuto-san.”

“Woah! You haven’t called me that in years, Ji!”

“Well, we've been married for 6 years, Kou.”

The alpha smiles cheekily. “Right. You've been a Bokuto too, for 6 years.”

“Yes, I have. Now let me go and get dressed, Bokuto-san. We will not wait for you to get ready after dinner.” Keiji says, nudging his husband with his elbow.

“Huh, rude much, _Bokuto-san_?”

Keiji laughs heartily. “Stop whining and get dressed, darling.”

-

“WOOOAAAAH! PAPA! This place is so big!” Hoshi exclaims, his golden eyes wide as he looks around the movie theater.

“Hey hey hey, it’s so big indeed, buddy!” Koutarou shouts back at his son.

“Hoshi. Please do _not_ let go of my hand.” Keiji warns the young alpha. He holds his hand out for his son to take.

“Sorry, mama.”

They walk over to the concession stand to get snacks and drinks, Hoshi letting go of his mother's hand once again as soon as his eyes catch sight of the colorful packagings.

“Papa, papa! I want sweets!” He begs, tugging at his father's jeans.

Koutarou gasps dramatically. “You mean you don't want any popcorn? You wound me, Hoshi-chan.”

“POPCORN!” The young alpha shouts, jumping up and down excitedly. “Yes yes! Hoshi wants popcorn, please!”

“Don't be so loud, baby.” Keiji says, looking down at his son with a small smile.

“Sorry mama. Hoshi will be quiet.” He then clings to his father's leg. “Papa, get me the BIGGEST popcorn!”

“You sure you can finish the biggest one, son?” The alpha challenges.

Hoshi smirks at his father, a competitive glint in his golden eyes. “I'm sure, papa. Get me the biggest one.”

Koutarou turns to Keiji, waiting to get his omega’s approval. Keiji lets out a sigh.

“Alright. I guess you can get him the biggest one. Only because it's his first time coming here.”

“Yay! Thanks mama.” Hoshi sends his mother a flying kiss.

Keiji pretends to catch it before sending one back at him. “No problem, sweetie.”

Koutarou pays for their snacks, thanking the employee, and the owl family makes their way into the auditorium. They walk towards the very back and quickly find their seats.

“Mama, papa. Can I sit in the middle?” Hoshi pleads to his parents.

“Of course, baby.” Keiji replies.

Hoshi throws himself at the seat, shuffling around until he finds himself a comfortable position, and tries to get his coat off by shaking his arms around frantically.

“Mama!” He cries as Keiji leans back in his own seat. “Help me. I can't get my coat off!”

“Sure. Hold your arms out for me, baby.”

He takes the blue coat from his son and folds it neatly, then places it between himself and the armrest.

“Papa, give me my popcorn! Hoshi wants to eat popcorn!”

Koutarou carefully places the popcorn bowl in between his son's legs. “There you go, buddy!”

Hoshi smiles at his father. “Thanks, papa.”

The lights dim at that moment, making Hoshi gasp loudly, and commercials start playing on the huge screen.

“PAPA, PAPA! The movie is starting!” The young alpha shrieks.

“That's right, son! But we have to stay quiet, alright? Everyone is here to watch the movie.” Koutarou whispers into his son's ear.

“Ohhhhh, okay papa. Hoshi will be quiet.” He whispers back, mimicking his father.

The commercials end after 10 minutes, and the young alpha lets out another excited shriek when the actual movie starts. They watch their movie in a peaceful silence, well, Keiji does, his two hyper alphas exchanging comments every so often.

Hoshi is whispering something at his father excitedly, and Koutarou is whispering back at his son _just as_ excitedly, and the sight makes Keiji’s heart do backflips. He really loves his alphas.

When the movie ends after an hour and a half, Hoshi stands up abruptly and stomps his foot. There's an annoyed expression on his small face.

“Why did the movie end?” He turns to his parents, his silver eyebrows furrowed. “Hoshi liked the movie! Why did it end?”

Keiji gets off his seat and starts putting Hoshi's coat on. “Because every movie has an end, honeybun.”

“We can watch this movie at home another time, Hoshi-chan. If you liked it so much.” Koutarou reassures his son.

Hoshi's mood changes entirely at that, his golden eyes starting to glow. “Yes! I liked it so much, I want to watch it again papa!”

The alpha smiles wide. “Okay then, my boy! I promise we'll watch it again sometime.”

As they exit the theater and walk back to their car, Koutarou carrying Hoshi on his shoulders and Keiji walking right beside them, the 4 year old blurts out, “The bee in that movie looked so much like uncle Tsum Tsum.”

Koutarou barks out a laugh, making Hoshi shake on his shoulders with the force of it. Keiji can't hold back his laughter, either, no matter how hard he tries to.

“Oh my god, that was the funniest thing you've ever said, buddy. I can't wait to tell Tsum Tsum about this.” Koutarou says as he keeps laughing.

“Hm, he's right though, don't you think? That bee really did look like Miya-san.” Keiji mumbles.

Koutarou stares at his mate in disbelief. “You thought so too, Ji?”

Keiji shrugs. “Well, yes. It was impossible not to notice.”

“Oh man, I am _so_ telling Tsum Tsum about this. In fact, I'm gonna text him as soon as we get in the car.”

They get into their car, Keiji seating himself at the passenger seat and Koutarou at the driver’s after buckling his son's seatbelt.

“Lemme text Tsum real quick, babe.” The alpha says, taking his phone out and typing out a text hurriedly.

Keiji brushes a hand through his curls. “You could have told him at practice on Monday, Kou. It's only two days away.”

“That's two too many, Keiji. I have to tell him _now._ ” He presses the _send_ button and slides his phone back into his coat pocket.

“Can we call uncle Tsum Tsum at home, papa? I miss him soooooo much.” Hoshi asks, his eyes wide and pleading.

“Hey hey hey! Sure we can, my boy! Let's get going then, hm?”

Hoshi throws his little fists up in the air, letting out a loud _hey hey hey_ just like his father.

_He surely is Koutarou's mini-me,_ Keiji thinks, a fond smile on his face. Keiji really, _really_ loves his two alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! This was pretty rushed but I still tried my best to make it readable٩(^ᴗ^)۶ I really enjoy writing these, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much!!! I will post another chapter as soon as possible so stay tuned and don't forget to leave comments and kudos you lovely people!🥺♡


	4. Snowball Fights and Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than playing in the snow with the owl family? Playing in the snow with the owl AND the cat family of course!🦉🐱♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!! Did you know Hoshi meant 'star' in Japanese??? Keiji wanted to name his first son Hoshi, because the first word that had come to his mind when he had first seen the love of his life was 'star' 💫⭐✨  
> -  
> Okay so we have the cat family in this chapter, and baby cat's name is Akane!! She's the mini version of Tetsurou, and of course the baby owl's best friend! ENJOY<3  
> -  
> P.S. Akane means 'brilliant red' in Japanese!!

“Mama?” Hoshi asks as his mother dresses him up in his winter clothes.

“Hm?”

“Is Akane-chan coming too? Is she coming too, mama? Tell me tell me!”

Keiji zips up his son's black trousers. “Yes, Hoshi, she's coming too. How many times have I told you?”

Hoshi swings back and forth on his heels, his hands behind his body. He gives his mother an innocent look. “I'm just so excited to see her, mama.”

The omega smiles, pushing his son's black and silver curls away from his forehead to press a kiss on his soft skin. “I know, baby. It's been a while since you two saw each other, huh?”

“Yes mama, I miss her so much!” Hoshi pouts.

“Well, you two will spend the entire weekend together. You won't have to miss her anymore.” Keiji consoles his son.

The young alpha climbs up on his bed and starts jumping up and down excitedly. “Hey hey hey, I'm so happy!”

The sudden changes in his son's moods had never made any sense to Keiji, well, Koutarou's never had either, but the omega still cherished them.

“Okay, stop jumping around, you silly alpha. We've got to get going now. Papa is waiting for us at the door.” Keiji says, reaching forward to take Hoshi into his arms. He takes his son's small backpack into his other hand before leaving the room.

“Yay! We're going to play in the snow! Hoshi can't wait!” The young alpha cheers in his mother's arms.

“Mhm, that's right. You can make snowmen with Akane-chan, too.”

“Snowmen, snowmen! We will make snowmen with Akane-chan! Papa and uncle Tetsu can help too!”

“I'm sure they will. Making snowmen is still one of your papa's biggest hobbies.” Keiji says with a smile.

“Yeah, and what about it Keiji? Do you think it's childish? Do you think I'm immature??” Koutarou whines from the door.

The alpha is dressed up in his light grey winter coat and white snow boots, and his black and silver hair is tied up in a small ponytail behind his head. Keiji melts at the sight, and realizes one more time that he's married to the most handsome man that has ever existed.

“Not at all, dear.” The omega says, handing the backpack to his husband. “It's cute you still enjoy things like that.”

Koutarou beams, taking the bag from Keiji and reaching down to drop a kiss to both his mate's and son's cheeks. “Okay, that's good! Let's get going then, babe. We have a two hour journey ahead of us!”

They step outside their house, and Hoshi inhales sharply when he sees the falling snowflakes. He reaches forward, trying to catch one into his tiny, gloved hand, and sulks when he fails to do so.

“Mama, I can't catch the snowflakes! They keep flying away.”

Keiji laughs. “Don't worry about it, baby. You'll get to play with it soon anyway.” He turns to his husband. “Could you lock the door, Kou? I'm taking Hoshi to the car.”

“Sure thing, babe, you two go ahead. The car's already unlocked.”

Keiji walks to the car and puts Hoshi down to open the back door.

“Mama, I'm walking on the snow! Look, my boots are white now!” The young alpha exclaims happily, his arms raised above his head.

Keiji opens his mouth to protest, but his son looks _so_ adorable walking around on the snow that he can't bring himself to. He sighs fondly instead.

“Come on baby, get in the car. You can play with the snow all you want when we get to the resort.”

“Okay, mama.”

Hoshi climbs up into the back of the car with the help of his mother, and Keiji buckles his seatbelt before shutting the door and sliding into the passenger seat himself.

“Alright.” Koutarou gets into the car as well, closing his door and fastening his seatbelt before starting the engine. “Here we go.”

“Did you check the door after locking it, Kou?” Keiji questions warily.

The alpha huffs at his mate. “Of course I did, Ji. What do you take me for?”

“Okay. I was just asking, love.”

Koutarou reaches toward the omega and presses a loving kiss to his cheek. “You know you can trust your husband, babe.”

“Geez, papa, can we just go already?” Hoshi whines from the backseat, making his mother laugh.

Koutarou stares into his son's golden eyes with his own from the mirror and sends him a smirk. “Sure, but just so you know, I'm going to bury you in the snow when we get there, Hoshi-chan.”

Hoshi gasps.

-

They go down to the lobby to meet up with the Kuroos after dropping their bags into their room. Hoshi is buzzing with excitement, way too impatient to see his friend again and play with the snow.

The young alpha drops his father's hand as soon as he spots his omega friend, and he dashes towards where she's sitting with her parents.

“AKANE-CHAN!” He yells, opening his arms wide to give his friend a big hug.

Akane looks up from her tablet, her cat like amber eyes widening when she sees her friend, and lets out a loud screech.

“HOSHI-CHAN!”

She runs into his arms, and Hoshi wraps them around her tightly, nuzzling his friend's cheek. “I missed you so much, Akane-chan!” He cries.

“I missed you soooo much more Hoshi-chan!”

“No! I missed you more!” Hoshi argues.

“No, me!”

“Noooo, it's me!”

The two 4 year olds continue to bicker, unable to decide who missed who more, and their parents let them be, knowing their kids will eventually let go of their argument.

“BRO!” Koutarou shouts, pulling his best friend into a bone-crushing hug.

“BRO!” Tetsurou shouts back just as loudly, despite the arms around him cutting his oxygen off.

Keiji doesn’t even bother to roll his eyes, far too used to their shenanigans, and walks past them to take a seat beside his fellow omega.

“Hi, Keiji.” Kenma mumbles, the ghost of a smile on his face.

“Hello, Kenma. How have you guys been?” Keiji asks, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands on his lap.

“We've been okay, the usual, you know. How about you guys?”

“The same, just that it's getting harder and harder to keep Hoshi in line.” Keiji sighs out.

“Mhm.” Kenma hums. “He's becoming a lot more like Koutarou everyday, isn't he?”

“God you have _no_ idea.”

Suddenly a pair of arms are wrapping around his shoulders and a kiss is being dropped right below his ear.

“We're taking the kids out, babe. Hoshi's gonna explode if we keep him inside any longer.” Koutarou says to the omega.

“Alright, but don’t let him take off his gloves, darling.”

“I won’t!”

“You too, Tetsu. You know she gets sick so easily.” Kenma warns his own alpha.

“Don't worry kitten. I won't let anything bad happen to my daughter.” Tetsurou replies, his voice oozing confidence.

“We won't be out too long anyway, it's really cold outside.” Koutarou drops one more kiss to Keiji's ear. “See you soon babe.”

“Okay. Be careful please.”

“We will!”

-

Koutarou gathers snow in his hands, rolling it into a huge ball, and throws it at Tetsurou's back. The black haired alpha cries out, whipping his head around to glare at Koutarou.

Hoshi falls into a fit of laughter at the look on his uncle’s face. “Papa! Look at uncle Tetsu's face, he looks so funny!”

Koutarou laughs along with his son, unaware of the other alpha moving to get revenge. “I know right! I got him so goo-"

A snowball to the face cuts him off, making the black and silver haired alpha gasp and put a hand on his face. He throws his friend an incredulous look.

“I can't believe you did that, Tetsu. This means war.”

“Oh my god I'm so scared, Kou. Please don't hurt me.” Tetsurou mocks.

Koutarou narrows his eyes at the alpha, then crouches down to whisper into his son's ear.

“Alright buddy, here's the plan. We're going over there and pretending everything's okay, and we're asking them to build a snowman together.”

“But papa.” His son locks eyes with him. “I really want to build a snowman with Akane-chan.”

“I know, we'll build a snowman too. But first we attack your uncle Tetsu. We have to win the snowball fight before we get to the snowman building part.” Koutarou explains with a face so serious one would think he's explaining his plan to save the world.

Hoshi considers his father's idea for about a second. “Okay papa. We attack uncle Tetsu, knock him down with snowballs, then build a snowman with Akane-chan.”

“Yes! That's my boy.” He pats his son on the back proudly. “Time to put our plan into action.”

He stands back up, grabbing Hoshi's hand and walking towards Tetsurou and Akane.

“Enough with the fight, guys. Hoshi wants to build a snowman now.” Koutarou says.

Hoshi nods enthusiastically. “Yup! Let's build a HUUUGEEEE snowman together!”

Tetsurou raises an eyebrow, not bothering to hide the fact that he's suspicious of them, but when Akane tugs at the hem of his coat and looks up at him with pleading eyes, he can’t bring himself to say no.

“Alright, Hoshi-chan! Let's build this _huge_ snowman then.”

Just as the poor alpha turns back to find a good spot for their snowman, Koutarou and Hoshi throw the snowballs they'd been holding at his head, making him cry out once again.

They burst out laughing and Akane joins them this time, the absolute horror on her father's face entertaining her to no end.

“God, you two are monsters.” He snarles at the two Bokutos, then turns to his daughter to shoot her a disappointed look. “And you Akane, you should be on my side. Why are you laughing at me?”

Akane doesn’t stop laughing, but she wraps her arms around her father's leg apologetically. “I'm sorry daddy, you just looked so funny.”

Tetsurou crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from her daughter's amber eyes. “You break my heart, princess. I’m so hurt right now.”

“Oh come on, stop being a child.” Koutarou intervenes, his golden eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“You're one to talk, you literal 5 year old!” Tetsurou protests.

“Papa is not 5 years old, uncle Tetsu. He's a big man.” Hoshi points out, having calmed down only a minute ago.

“My daddy is not a child either, uncle Kou.” Akane says back, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Well, yeah, he’s not. But sometimes he acts so much like a child that I can't make myself believe he has a child of his own-"

Koutarou gets cut off by another snowball, this time to the chest, and that’s the final straw.

An intense snowball fight breaks out, the owls going against the cats, snowballs being thrown everywhere. Koutarou gets hit on the head, the face and the butt, because of course Tetsurou would aim one there.

 _That jealous cat wishes he had cake like me,_ Koutarou thinks internally.

Hoshi and Akane keep throwing snowballs at each other too, both of them being hit on the arms and legs, running around and shouting frantically. They grow tired after a while, laying down on the snow and waiting for their fathers to take them inside.

“PAPAAAAAA~” Hoshi whines loudly. “Let's go back inside. I’m cold and I miss my mama.”

“Alright buddy, get up then. I'm sure your mama misses you too.” Koutarou reaches down, taking a hold of his son's small hands and pulling him up on his feet.

“What about the snowman? I wanted to build a snowman, daddy.” Akane pouts as Tetsurou takes her into his arms.

The alpha kisses the side of his daughter’s face. “We can build our snowman tomorrow, princess. We’re staying here tonight, remember?”

“Ohhhhhhh, yes, okay~”

“Papa, can you carry me too? Hoshi is so tired~” The young alpha makes grabby hands at his father.

“For sure I can, my boy. C'mere!”

As soon as he's in his father’s arms, Hoshi drops his head onto the alpha's shoulder and closes his eyes, clinging to his light grey coat.

“You're so warm, papa~” He mumbles sleepily, his breath tickling his father's jaw.

Koutarou wraps his arms even tighter around his son, and starts walking faster to get him inside as soon as possible.

-

Koutarou and Keiji are sitting at the lobby all cuddled up to each other, and Hoshi is asleep on Koutarou's lap, his father's coat draped over his small body to provide him with warmth.

Keiji takes a sip of his hot chocolate before speaking. “I hope he doesn't wake up while we carry him to the room.”

“He won't babe. Look at him, he’s out cold.” Koutarou assures his mate.

“You really tired him out, huh?”

“Me? _He_ tired himself out. He just wouldn't stop running around.”

Keiji chuckles lightly before nuzzling his alpha's neck. “He likes snow so much, after all, just like his father.”

Koutarou kisses his omega on the forehead softly. “What can I say, snow is just amazing.”

“It really is.”

Keiji finishes the rest of his drink before standing up. “Let's go back to our room, Kou. It's pretty late and I'm getting tired too.”

“Sure, baby. Will you take my coat though? I can't carry him with this thing on.”

Keiji nods and takes the coat from Koutarou's lap, and the alpha picks his son up into his arms, adjusting him so he would be comfortable.

“Okay, I've got him. We can go now.”

And with Keiji on the front and Koutarou following close behind his mate, they make their way upstairs to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd that was our fourth chapter!! I decided to include lots of snow in this one (and some shameless Bokuto cake appreciation bc why not) because it hasn't snowed much here this winter and I'm literally longing to have snowball fights and make snowmen(_ _|||) Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos<3 Stay safe, take care!!🥺💕


	5. Birthday Cakes and Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby owl is turning 5 today!🤭🦉💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little info before you read, Hoshi's birthday is March 4th!! A spring baby🌸

The sound of the alarm going off wakes Keiji up, making the omega groan in annoyance. He opens his eyes reluctantly and twists his body to his right, reaching for his phone to turn the alarm off.

“Keiji?” Koutarou mumbles from beside him, his voice hoarse. “What time is it?”

“It's 7, Kou.” Keiji replies, turning back to his husband.

He can't stop a soft smile from forming on his lips at the sight of his alpha blinking his golden eyes open, his nose scrunched adorably. The omega reaches forward to brush their noses together.

“Good morning, love.” He says, pecking his mate softly on the lips.

Koutarou smiles, the small kiss from his omega filling his entire body with happiness. “Mornin' babe.”

Keiji shuffles closer to Koutarou, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his mate's strong scent, the smell of pine trees giving him a peaceful feeling. The alpha kisses him on the forehead and puts a hand on his omega's belly, rubbing the soft skin comfortingly.

“How are my babies feelin' today?”

Keiji smiles into his neck. “They're feeling okay, papa owl. Don't worry.”

“Good. My lil owl babies should always feel okay.” He brushes a strand of hair away from Keiji's forehead. “And you too of course, my world.”

“I will feel okay as long as I have you, my love.”

Just as their lips were about to join together into a passionate kiss, Hoshi pushes their bedroom door open, his grey owl pyjamas all wrinkled and black and silver curls a mess.

“HEY HEY HEY! HOSHI IS FIVE YEARS OLD TODAY!” He shouts excitedly, puffing his chest out and throwing his fists up in the air.

Keiji chuckles while Koutarou lets out a hearty laugh, and Hoshi comes running into their bed when his father beckons him over.

“Happy birthday, son!” Koutarou ruffles his son's hair. “I can't believe you're 5 already!”

Keiji kisses both of his chubby cheeks before pulling him into a gentle hug. “Happy birthday baby, papa and I love you so much.”

Hoshi giggles happily. “Thank you mama, papa! Are we going to eat cake?”

“Of course we are, buddy!” Koutarou says, nodding his head frantically. “What kinda cake does my boy want for his birthday?”

“I want chocolate cake with LOTS of sprinkles, papa!”

Keiji feels his mouth watering at the mention of chocolate cake. “Oh god, now I can't stop thinking about eating a huge chocolate cake all by myself.”

Koutarou looks at his omega in disbelief. “Huh? You don't even like chocolate cake Ji.”

The omega glares at his mate with his gunmetal blue eyes. “So? Am I not allowed to eat chocolate cake, Koutarou?”

The scary look in Keiji's eyes sends a shiver down the alpha's spine. He holds his hands up defensively.

“O-of course you are, babe. You just surprised me is all.”

“Mama, we can eat chocolate cake for my birthday right? Right?” Hoshi asks, cupping his mother's face with his tiny hands.

Keiji's entire demeanor does a 180 degree turn, and he flashes a dazzling smile at the little boy in his arms.

“We can and we will, baby. Today is your day. We will do whatever you wish to do.”

“YAYYYYY! Thank you mama, you're the best!” Hoshi cheers, nuzzling his mother's chin.

“What about me?” Koutarou whines, a pout on his face and sad look in his golden eyes. “Am I not the best, Hoshi-chan?”

Hoshi immediately leaves his mother’s lap and throws himself at his father, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck and pressing a big kiss on his cheek.

“Of course you are, papa. Mama is the best mama and you are the best papa!”

Koutarou embraces his little boy tightly. “And you are the best son ever, buddy.”

Keiji doesn't want to ruin this moment, not at all, because the sight of Koutarou and Hoshi hugging each other is so _heart-warming_ and _endearing_ and _wholesome_ and Keiji just wants to rip his heart out of his chest and give it to his two alphas for all eternity.

But he has work, Koutarou has practice and Hoshi needs to go to school, and they all need to get out of bed to get ready for the day. Having no other choice, he exhales slowly and fixes his two alphas with a sharp look.

“Alright you two, time to get out of bed. We all have places to be.”

Both alphas shout in frustration.

-

“Mama, is papa at home?” Hoshi asks curiously as they walk hand in hand to Keiji's car.

“No, baby. Your papa will meet us at the patisserie, and we'll go home together.”

“Pati- what? What is that, mama?” The young alpha questions, an adorable frown on his face.

Keiji laughs at the confused look on his son's face. “ _Patisserie_ , baby. It's a shop that sells cakes and other sweets. We'll get you a birthday cake from there.”

“HUAAAAAAHHH!! A BIRTHDAY CAKE, HEY HEY HEY!” The little boy shouts, jumping up and down excitedly.

“That's right. Now please stop jumping around so we can get to our car, okay baby? Do you want to keep your papa waiting?”

“NO! I want to see papa, I miss him soooooo much.”

“Well then, let's get moving.” Keiji says, pulling his son along the rest of the way to the car.

The patisserie isn't far from Hoshi's school, so it takes them only 10 minutes to reach there. Keiji gets out of the car after parking it right next to his husband's, then opens the back door so his son can get out as well. Koutarou is waiting for them at the door, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a yellow hoodie, the hood pulled over his head to protect his still damp hair from the slight breeze.

Hoshi rushes over to his father as soon as he spots him, shouting enthusiastically. “PAPA, PAPA! Hoshi is here!”

He throws himself into Koutarou's arms, who easily catches him and raises him up to drop a kiss to his curly hair, and circles his arms around the alpha's neck.

“We're here, papa. I missed you so much!”

“Hey hey hey! I missed you so much too, little man!” Koutarou exclaims happily.

Keiji walks over to where his alphas are standing, and he raises on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his husband's cheek. “Hello, love.”

Koutarou gives his mate a huge smile. “Hi, baby. I missed you.”

Even though they have been married for 6 years, Keiji still finds himself blushing at the statement. “I missed you too, Kou.”

“Can we go inside now??? I want to pick a birthday cake for myself!” Hoshi interrupts, squirming impatiently in his father's arms.

Koutarou lets out a loud laugh, and he squeezes his son's chubby cheek. “Easy, champ. We'll go and get your cake now alright? Let's go!”

Hoshi cheers joyfully as they step inside the patisserie.

-

Keiji is unable to hold back the moan he lets out the moment Koutarou takes the cake out of it's packaging to place it on a platter.

Koutarou snickers as he throws the package in the trashcan. “Woah, babe. I’ve never heard you moan that hungrily in bed before.”

Keiji looks up, staring daggers at his husband with his gunmetal blue orbs. “You’d better shut the hell up, Koutarou.”

“Keiji, be honest with me. Do you think this chocolate cake tastes better than my d-"

“Finish that sentence and you won't be alive anymore.” Keiji threatens the alpha.

And Koutarou would have been scared, only if Keiji's cheeks weren't flushed red in embarrassment. The sight of his omega is _so_ adorable that Koutarou can't help but laugh.

Keiji stomps his foot in annoyance. Why was his alpha _laughing_ when he was supposed to be apologizing to him?

“Why the hell are you laughing you dumb alpha-"

Koutarou, who's still laughing, pulls the adorable omega into his arms, hugging him tight to his chest and nuzzling the top of his head. “I'm sorry Ji, you just looked so adorable.”

Keiji pouts, he actually _pouts_ , and mumbles something incomprehensible into the alpha's chest.

“Huh? What was that, babe?”

The omega pulls back from the hug. “I said stop saying embarrassing things like that.”

Koutarou frowns at his mate. “It's not _embarrassing_ , Keiji. We're married. I can call you adorable all I want.”

“God, okay, whatever you say.” Keiji picks up the candles to put them on the cake. “Let's bring the cake to Hoshi now or he'll freak o-"

“MAMA! PAPA! I WANT TO BLOW THE CANDLES! WHERE'S MY CAKE?” Hoshi shouts from the living room, cutting his mother off.

Keiji rolls his eyes fondly. “What did I say?”

“You must be a psychic or something, Keiji. That timing was incredible.” Koutarou says, sounding impressed.

Ignoring his husband, Keiji puts all five candles on the cake and turns to make his way to the living room. “Bring the cake, Kou.”

Koutarou grabs the platter with the cake on it before following after his omega. As soon as he steps into the living room with the cake in his hands, Hoshi lets out a shout, his golden eyes sparkling in excitement.

“YAY! Hoshi's birthday cake is here!”

Koutarou places the chocolate cake on the coffee table and lights the candles with the lighter he had brought along. “That's right buddy! Time to blow your candles.”

Hoshi claps his hands excitedly before placing them on either side of the cake, and he inhales deeply to blow the candles.

“WAIT!” Keiji shouts, making both of his alphas flinch and turn their golden gazes to him in confusion.

“I have to record this, baby. Give me a second.” He quickly pulls out his phone and opens his camera, switching to video mode and pressing _record_ immediately.

“Okay, now. Koutarou, sing happy birthday to him, love. And you baby, blow the candles after papa is done singing.”

“Don't forget to make a wish, buddy!” Koutarou reminds his son, then starts singing the happy birthday song for him.

Hoshi dances to the song happily, swaying side to side and waving his arms around in the air. When his father is done with the song, he closes his golden eyes to make a wish, then opens them back to blow the candles on the cake.

“WOOO! Happy birthday, Hoshi-chan!”

“Happy birthday, my baby.”

“Thank you mama, papa!” Hoshi exclaims, his eyes shining with happiness and joy.

Keiji stops the video, and quickly posts it on his Instagram story before dropping his phone on the couch.

“Alright, lemme go slice the cake now. I'll bring you the biggest slice, buddy!” Koutarou says, taking the cake from the table and making his way to the kitchen.

Hoshi raises his arms up in the air. “YAY! Mama, did you hear that? Papa will bring me the biggest slice!”

Keiji nods, a fond smile on his face. “Yes, baby, I heard. You're the birthday boy after all, you deserve it.”

Koutarou comes back with three plates in hand, somehow managing to carry them all at the same time, and places them on the coffee table along with their forks.

“Okay now, Hoshi-chan, dig in. You too, Keiji. I'll be right back.” He says and disappears into the hallway once again.

He comes back after 5 minutes, only to find both of their plates empty. The alpha's mouth drops open in shock.

“It's only been 5 minutes what the hell-"

“Language, Koutarou.” The omega cuts him off. He continues after clearing his throat. “The cake was... well, a little too delicious. What was I supposed to do?”

He brings a hand to rub at his belly, knowing how weak the gesture makes Koutarou. “The twins liked it as well, so.”

The alpha immediately melts, his face softening and eyes lighting up. “My little owls liked it? I'll go bring you another slice-“

“Are those my presents, papa? Give me give me!” Hoshi interrupts, jumping up and down impatiently.

“Oh yeah!” Koutarou replies, walking over to his son and handing him the two packages. “One from me, one from mama.”

“YAY!”

Hoshi quickly unwraps his gifts, a huge smile forming on his small face when he sees the huge owl plush and a pair of matching owl onesies.

“Mama, papa, you got me owl gifts! I love them so much!” He hugs the grey owl plush to his chest and kisses it on the head. “Can I give him a name please?”

“Of course you can, baby. He's yours after all.” Keiji says, his voice soft and gentle.

The young alpha puts a hand on his chin and frowns, thinking hard to find a name for his owl plush.

“I know! I'm going to name him Kou! Because he looks SO much like papa.” He laughs.

“Hey hey hey! Did you hear that Keiji? He said he's gonna name him Kou. I think I'm gonna cry.” Koutarou wipes imaginary tears from his golden eyes.

“That's cute. Now you have your papa in both human form and owl form.” Keiji jokes, his smile growing bigger.

“Yes, mama! I need your owl too so I can name him Ji.”

“I'll get you one that looks like me on your next birthday, then.”

“How about the onesies, Hoshi-chan? I got myself a matching one too, so we can wear them together! Papa and son, hm?” Koutarou says, his voice full of enthusiasm.

“Yes! We can wear them together, papa! We can be owls and fly around then!” Hoshi replies, crawling over to his father and giving him a big hug. “Thank you, papa!”

He then runs to his mother, wrapping his arms around his legs and nuzzling his belly. “Thank you too, mama!”

“You're welcome, baby. Papa and I love you so much.” Keiji brushes his hand through his son's black and silver curls.

“I love mama and papa so much too!” He pulls back to look up at his mother. “Why did we not invite my uncles, mama?”

“We're gonna have another birthday party for you this weekend with all your uncles, buddy!” Koutarou says, smiling brightly at his son.

“Another birthday party?” Hoshi gasps. “Hey hey hey! Hoshi will get even more presents!”

Koutarou nods furiously, almost as excited as his son about the idea of another birthday party. “Damn right you will! And you’ll get to eat another birthday cake too, my boy.”

“That's right. But for now let's enjoy our family time, okay?” Keiji says, patting the back of his son's head affectionately.

“Okay mama! Can we eat more cake? Can we, mama?” The young alpha persists, tugging at the hem of Keiji's shirt.

Keiji wants to say no, because it’s getting late and Hoshi shouldn't be eating anything else for the day, but he's craving that chocolate cake _so_ bad that he finds himself nodding at his son.

He can hear his husband laughing at him internally as he says, “Sure, baby. One more slice won't hurt, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby owl is finally 5 years old!! Oh my god I love Hoshi so much, he's like an actual cinnamon roll<3 I really wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I just couldn't finish it so I'm sorry about that人(_ _*) I hope you guys enjoyed this one!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, they make me really happy🥺 Have an amazing day/night and take good care of yourselves!!♡


	6. Three(Five!) Owls and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a domestic Saturday with the owl family! (+ a cat) 🦉🐱💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Nothing really happens in this one, it's just cat baby Akane spending some time with Hoshi-chan at the owls nest(ノ^o^)ノ This was also a little rushed and I was pretty distracted while writing the second half (I am so sorry about that), but I hope you enjoy anyway!!!✨

“Mama?”

Keiji looks up from his book and adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Yes, baby?”

The young alpha drops his coloring pencil on the coffee table before making his way to the couch and climbing up on it to be closer to his mother.

“Can Akane-chan come over today? Can we ask uncle Kenma, please?” He pleads to the omega, clinging to the fabric of his light blue sweatpants.

Keiji smiles down at his little 5 year old and brings a hand to stroke his chubby cheek lovingly. “Do you miss Akane-chan?”

“Yes mama. I miss her so much, can we _please_ ask uncle Kenma to bring her?”

The omega considers the idea for a moment. It's a Saturday, Koutarou doesn't have practice and Keiji is also home, having taken a day off work due to exhaustion so there's really no reason for him to say no to his son.

“Okay baby, I will give Kenma a call. But you have to promise me you won't sulk all day if he says he can't bring her.”

“Yes yes! I promise mama, I won't sulk all day!” Hoshi says as he nods furiously at his mother.

“Alright then.”

Keiji picks his phone up from the armrest and unlocks it, opening up his contacts and clicking on Kenma's name. The other omega picks up after three rings.

“ _Hello.”_

“Hello, Kenma. How are you?”

“ _I'm fine Keiji. How about you, is everything okay?”_

Keiji chuckles quietly. He rarely ever calls people (except for Koutarou of course), not really being one for phone calls, so it entertains him that Kenma thinks there must be something wrong.

“I'm fine, yes, everything is okay. I was just calling to ask you something.”

“ _Oh, that's good. What is it that you wanted to ask?”_

“Hoshi just told me he really wanted to see Akane-chan. Is it possible for you to bring her over?”

A few seconds pass in silence before Kenma replies. “ _Sure, Tetsu can drop her off I guess. Are you sure it won't be a problem for you though?”_

Keiji can't help but smile at his friend's thoughtfulness. “Yes, don't worry. Koutarou and I are both home today, so it will be alright.”

“ _Okay then. I'll tell Tetsu to drop her off in an hour or so, is that alright?”_

“Mhm, that's fine.”

“ _Okay. Talk to you later, Keiji. Take good care of yourself.”_

“Thank you, Kenma. See you later.”

They hang up, and Keiji turns to his son, giving him a thumbs up. “She'll be here soon, baby.”

Hoshi shouts happily and gets off the couch to do his small victory dance. Keiji laughs loudly, because his son looks so ridiculous, moving his arms and legs around randomly just like how his father would.

“I'm so happy mama! Thank you so much for calling uncle Kenma!” He places a small kiss on Keiji's knee and Keiji melts into a puddle.

The omega reaches forward to ruffle his son's messy hair. “Anything for my little owl.”

Koutarou walks into the living room at that moment. “Hey hey hey, what's happening here you two?”

The alpha is wearing a cooking apron, and there's a yellow bandana wrapped around his head, his black and silver hair pulled back into a bun.

 _He looks so cute like this,_ Keiji thinks.

Before he can even open his mouth to reply to his husband, Hoshi yells out, “Akane-chan is coming here to play with me, papa!”

Koutarou's golden eyes widen upon hearing that. “Woah! Really? That's great, because I just made muffins! You can eat them together now.”

“HAAAAA? Papa made muffins for us?”

“Damn right he did! I'm so awesome, aren't I buddy?” Koutarou says, putting a hand on his hip and flexing his bicep with the other. Keiji can't decide if he should laugh or cry at the sight.

“Hey hey heyyyy! Papa is awesome, so awesome!” Hoshi cries out, running over to his father and wrapping his arms around the alpha's legs. “Thank you papa!”

“No problem at all my boy!”

“I'm going to go bring some toys from my room so we can play here when Akane-chan comes.” The young alpha says before racing to his room to get toys.

Koutarou lets out a small laugh and walks over to the couch to seat himself beside his omega. Keiji doesn't even wait for him to open his arms to slide into his lap and lay his head on his broad shoulder, making himself at home in his alpha's embrace.

Koutarou instinctively places his hand on his omega's slightly bloated belly, drawing circles on the fabric of his shirt with his thumb. The alpha turns his head to press a soft kiss to the corner of his omega's lips.

“Hey there, beautiful.” He murmurs, his voice gentle.

“Hello, handsome.” Keiji nuzzles his alpha's neck. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, babe.”

Hoshi comes back into the living room, and stops in his tracks when he sees his parents all cuddled up, his silver eyebrows furrowing.

“Mama and papa are being disgusting again.” He says as he drops all of the toys he had gathered in his arms onto the carpet.

Koutarou clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You'd better stop using that word, buddy, or you won't be getting any muffins.”

The young alpha shrieks, his pupils blown wide in horror. “NO! I'm sorry, I won't call mama and papa disgusting anymore! I want muffins!”

Koutarou barks out a laugh at his son's misery like an evil father, making Keiji flick his forehead with a little force.

“Ouch, Keiji, what was that for?” He says as he rubs at his forehead.

“Do not make fun of my little baby, Bokuto Koutarou.”

“You mean _our_ little baby. And I'm not making fun of him, I'm just telling him not to use bad words.” The alpha points out.

Keiji rolls his eyes at his husband. “Well he said sorry, didn't he? Stop laughing at him and give him muffins.”

“Alright alright, don't get mad, baby. I’ll give him muffins I promise.”

“YAY! Thanks papa, I love you.” Hoshi exclaims, making a heart with his hands at his father.

Koutarou beams at his little boy. “I love you too, buddy.”

-

“Akane-chan!”

“Hoshi-chan!”

The two little kids hug each other tightly, Hoshi dropping a quick kiss to Akane's cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the living room.

“We'll go play with the toys, papa!” Hoshi shouts.

Akane waves at her father with her free hand as her friend pulls her to the living room. “Goodbye, daddy!”

“Bye bye, princess! Have fun.” Tetsurou says back to his daughter, and opens his arms wide to give his best friend a hug before leaving. “I'll see you later, bro!”

Koutarou pats his friend’s back as they hug each other goodbye. “See you later bro! Love you.”

“Love you too, man.”

Koutarou closes the door after his friend disappears down the road, and walks towards the living room to join the others.

“Papa!” Hoshi calls from where he's playing with Akane as soon as his father steps inside the room. “Can you bring us muffins, please?”

“Sure thing, buddy!”

“Hoshi-chan?” Akane asks, nudging the young alpha with her foot. She waits for Hoshi to look up at her before she continues. “Where's your mother?”

Hoshi pouts at the mention of his mother. “He was getting tired so he went to his room to take a nap.”

“Oh. I hope he feels better soon.”

“He will, don't worry Akane-chan!”

The two kids continue to play with Hoshi's animal plushies for a while, taking a break from their game when Koutarou comes back with their muffins and two cups of warm milk.

“Thank you, papa.” Hoshi says happily, grabbing a muffin from his plate and taking a huge bite. His golden eyes grow wider and wider as he continues to chew. “This is SO delicious.”

Akane takes a smaller bite from her muffin and smiles up at Koutarou adorably. “Thanks uncle Kou!”

“No problem at all, kiddos! Make sure you drink all your milk if you wanna watch movies and play video games.” He squeezes both of their cheeks affectionately.

“I'll go check on your mother, buddy. Please behave. And call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay, papa!”

They eat their muffins and drink their milk, and Hoshi wants to start a food fight so bad because food fights are fun, but he knows his father will be mad at him if he dirties the living room and then his mother will be mad at him too, so Hoshi _doesn't_ start a food fight. He doesn't want to disappoint his parents.

Akane starts telling him about how her father tried to bake cookies for her (obviously because he was jealous about Koutarou being able to make anything for Hoshi) and how they turned out as coal rather than cookies.

“He was doing amazing too, Hoshi-chan! But then he forgot he had put them in the oven and they burned!”

Hoshi bursts out laughing at his friend's story, falling back on the carpet and holding his stomach. He laughs, and laughs, and laughs until tears form in his eyes and fall down his flushed cheeks.

“Uncle Tetsu... is so... funny.” He says in between laughs, unable to calm himself down.

Akane finds herself laughing along with her friend, dropping down next to him on the ground and throwing her legs over his small body.

“Daddy will never be able to cook like uncle Kou does.”

“Papa might teach uncle Tetsu how to cook if he asks.” Hoshi says, his laughter slowly dying down.

“Tetsu wants to learn how to cook?”

Akane giggles as both kids sit back up and turn their heads towards the door, where Koutarou is leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face.

“Will you teach daddy how to cook, uncle Kou?” She asks, still giggling like she has been told the funniest joke.

“Sure I will, if he really wants to learn.”

Hoshi stops laughing all of a sudden, an idea coming to his mind. “Papa, will you open us a movie?”

“Oh, a movie! Uncle Kou, please open us a movie, pleaseeeee~” Akane pleads, the topic of her father being a terrible cook all forgotten.

Koutarou chuckles at their adorableness. “Of course I will kiddos. Whatcha guys wanna watch?”

“ZOOTOPIA!” They both shout at the same time.

“Woah! Great minds think alike, huh? Alright then, Zootopia it is.”

Hoshi and Akane cuddle up on the couch as Koutarou puts the movie on. The young alpha grabs the yellow blanket from the other end of the couch and throws it over both their bodies.

“There you go, kids.”

Hoshi gives his father a big smile. “Thanks, papa."

“Anything for you! Lemme know if you guys want something, ‘kay?”

The alpha exits the room to go check on his omega once again and do some chores after, leaving the two kids to watch their movie in peace.

Hoshi and Akane talk to each other excitedly as they watch the movie, this being their umpteenth time watching Zootopia not stopping them from commenting on every single character and the plot.

Halfway through the movie Akane grows tired, dropping her head onto Hoshi's shoulder. A small yawn escapes her lips, and she snuggles closer to her friend, brushing her small nose against his exposed neck. The young alpha blushes at their proximity.

“’M tired, Hoshi-chan~” She mumbles sleepily.

Hoshi wraps an arm around her shoulders and nuzzles the top of her head. “You can sleep on my shoulder, Akane-chan. It's okay!”

Akane hums softly, nuzzling her friend back and closing her cat like eyes. “Good night, Ho-chan.”

“Night, Aka-chan.”

Koutarou comes back a few minutes later, only to find the two kids all snuggled up to each other, sleeping peacefully while the movie is still playing on the TV. His chest swells with fondness and he quickly pulls out his phone to take a picture.

“Ah, I guess I should give Tetsu a call to let him know Akane-chan is sleeping over.”

He stares at them in awe for another minute before dialing Tetsurou's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god another chapter is over! I can't believe I've already written 6 chapters for this story(ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~ I was very nervous when I first started it but it's been so fun to write so far and the fact that people are enjoying this makes me really REALLY HAPPY!!! Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos<3 Don't forget to leave some comments for this chapter too hehe(◕▿◕✿) HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT AND TAKE CARE!♡


	7. Beach Volleyball and Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach with our favorite owls!🦉🏖☀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Just a heads up, Keiji is 6.5 months pregnant here🤰🏻💖

Hoshi lets go of his father's hand and starts running towards the beach as soon as he spots three available sunbeds close to the entrance.

“Papa! Mama! I found a place for us to sit!” He exclaims happily, climbing up on one of the sunbeds and throwing his fist up triumphantly.

“Good job, buddy!” Koutarou extends a hand for Keiji to hold so he can help him walk, the omega having gotten way too big in the past two months, courtesy of the two boys he's carrying.

“Here, babe, I'll walk you.”

Keiji flashes him a thankful smile, sliding his hand into his husband's bigger one and intertwining their fingers. “Thank you, Kou.”

They reach the sunbeds Hoshi is still standing on, and Koutarou lets go of Keiji's hand for a moment to lay their beach towels on the sunbeds.

“Papa, can we go swimming now? Can we, pleaseeee~” Hoshi begs to his father, looking at him with pleading eyes.

The alpha chuckles at his son's eagerness. “Sure, son. Lemme just help your mama lay down first alright?”

“Okay~” He gets off the sunbed to jump excitedly on the sand.

Koutarou walks over to Keiji and takes both of his hands, maneuvering them to the sunbed on the far left carefully, and he helps his omega lay down onto it with utmost care.

He bends down to press a loving kiss to his mate's forehead, then another one to his soft lips. “I'll take him swimming now, okay? I'll have my phone with me. Call if you need anything, baby.”

Keiji reaches a hand up to stroke his husband's cheek. “Mhm. Don't worry about me, go have fun.”

“Keiji. You'll call me if you need me, okay?”

The omega lets out a short sigh. “Yes, okay, don't worry love.”

Koutarou takes their beach bag and places it right next to the sunbed Keiji is laying on.

“I'm putting this here, alright? There's water and snacks and anything else you might need.”

Keiji takes his alpha's hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Ah, thank you Kou. I love you.”

Koutarou presses feather-light kisses to each of his omega's delicate fingers. “I love you too, angel.”

“Papaaaaaaaa~ can we go now please?” Hoshi whines loudly from where he's still playing on the sand.

“Yup! Let's go, buddy.”

“Take his floaties too, Kou. They are in the other bag.” Keiji says as Koutarou grabs his son's hand to take him to the sea.

“Oh, right! I almost forgot.”

Hoshi scrunches his face in annoyance. “Do I really need to wear them, mama?”

“Yes you do. You know you’re wearing them for safety, baby.” Keiji replies, his voice soft and very mother-like.

“But papa will be there with me, he'll keep me safe.”

The alpha barks out a genuine laugh. “For sure I'll keep you safe, my boy! But we need the floaties for extra measure, ‘kay?”

“Ugh, okayyyy~”

The young alpha raises his arms up, albeit a little reluctantly, so his father can put his floaties on and when they're settled on his upper arms he quickly grabs Koutarou's hand to pull him towards the water.

“You guys forgot about the sunscreen!” Keiji calls after them before they can even take five steps.

Hoshi actually shouts in frustration this time, way too impatient to get into the water at this point, and he pouts up at his father.

“Can we _please_ not put sunscreen on? I wanna swim, papa!”

Koutarou scowls. “We have to put sunscreen on, buddy. If we don't then you'll get sunburnt and it will hurt so bad.”

Hoshi admits defeat as he lets out a huff and walks back to the sunbeds, his shoulders slumped. The alpha follows after his son and pats him on the back reassuringly.

“Cheer up, son! It will only take a few minutes and then we'll swim until we can't feel our arms and legs anymore!”

Hoshi's golden eyes light up at the compromise. “Okay, papa! But be quick okay?”

Koutarou quickly pulls the sunscreen out of the bag and uncaps it, squirting some onto his hand before tossing the bottle aside. He rubs the creamy substance on his son's chest and stomach and shoulders, then turns him around to rub some on his back.

“Alright, here, put your foot up on the sunbed, buddy. I need to put some onto your legs too.”

After he's done with his legs, he rubs the remaining sunscreen on the young alpha's chubby cheeks and small nose, booping it while he's at it. Hoshi giggles.

“Papaaaa~ come on, let's go now!”

“Yeah yeah, we can go now. “ Koutarou rises to his feet and takes his son's hand into his.

“Have fun you two.” Keiji mumbles from where he's laying.

“And you rest. Love you.”

The two alphas run towards the water, wasting no time in getting in. Hoshi shrieks when the water reaches his mid-thighs, gritting his teeth and reaching for his father.

“PAPA! Lift me up, lift me up, the water is too cold!”

Koutarou feels _so_ bad for laughing, but how can he not when Hoshi looks this funny?

“Nope, I'm not lifting you. You have to stay in the water to get used to the cold.”

The young alpha tries to glare at his father, but his face keeps scrunching up in distress because of the coldness of the water.

“But papa.” He cries, waving his hands around frantically. “It's _so_ cold. I can't get used to it!”

“You sure can, buddy! Let's swim a little further, we'll be fine!” Koutarou tries to encourage his son, reaching a hand forward for him to take. Hoshi hesitates for a second, but he trusts his father more than anything, so he takes it.

They swim further, and Koutarou stops at some point to splash water at Hoshi's face, making the young alpha inhale sharply, and Hoshi splashes back at his father with so much vigor Koutarou almost drowns. Okay, not really.

They swim, then stop to splash at each other some more, then continue to swim again. An hour passes, and Hoshi grows tired from swimming and his stomach hurts from laughing so much, so he swims closer to his father and presses his cheek to his strong chest.

“I'm so tired from swimming, papa. Can we get out?”

Koutarou pushes away the strands that are stuck to his forehead. “Sure, son. Wanna build a sandcastle?”

Hoshi looks up at his father, a happy glint in his golden eyes. “YES! I wanna build a sandcastle with papa!”

“Yeah? Let's go back to the shore then.”

They swim back to the shore and Hoshi gets out of the water quickly, throwing himself on the sand and crossing his legs.

“Okay papa, show me how to build a sandcastle now. Please please~” The young alpha pleads to his father.

Koutarou sits across from him and pulls his legs under his body. “Hey hey hey, it's time to build a sandcastle!”

“You guys are building a sandcastle?”

The two alphas look up at the voice. Keiji is standing a few feet away, one hand on his hip and the other on his bloated belly, a camera hung around his neck.

Koutarou gasps. “Babe? Why are you not laying down?”

Keiji pouts adorably, and Koutarou wants to cry because his omega looks cuter than anything he has ever seen.

“I'm bored from laying down so I came over here to take some pictures of you two. Besides, I'm feeling okay, Kou.”

“Are you sure?”

Keiji can feel himself getting a little annoyed, but his alpha looks genuinely concerned about his well being, his silver eyebrows furrowed. The omega sighs softly, taking a few steps towards his two alphas, and brings his hand forward to brush his fingers through his husband's damp hair.

“I'm sure, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about, okay?”

The alpha’s lips tilt up into a small smile. “Okay baby, if you say so.”

“PAPAAAA~” Hoshi shouts impatiently. “Let's build our sandcastle now. And mama, you take pictures of us okay? I wanna look at them later~”

Keiji chuckles. “Alright, baby.”

The two alphas start building their sandcastle, Koutarou guiding his son through the _very_ important process, and soon after they have a huge, pretty sandcastle standing proudly on the sand.

Hoshi lets out an excited shout. “MAMA! Take a picture of me with the sandcastle!”

Koutarou gets up and goes to stand beside his mate, wrapping his arms around his belly protectively and nuzzling his neck as the omega raises the camera up to his face to take a picture of their son with his sandcastle.

“Okay baby. Give mama a big smile.”

Hoshi gives his mother the biggest smile he's capable of, and Keiji can't help but take more than one picture because his young alpha looks so, so cute.

“Okay! How about we get something to eat now?” Koutarou asks, his stomach grumbling as if it's trying to prove how hungry the alpha is. “And then we can play some beach volleyball, huh buddy?”

“HEY HEY HEY! Yes papa! Hoshi is hungry too.”

“Keiji is hungry too, he's eating for three after all.” The omega says, rubbing a hand on his huge belly.

The alpha laughs before kissing Keiji's flushed cheek. “Yeah? Is my other baby hungry too?”

Keiji smacks the back of his husband's head playfully. “Shut up and get me food, Koutarou.”

“Yes, sir.”

They walk back to their sunbeds, and Koutarou helps Keiji lay down once again before going to get them something to eat. Hoshi climbs up beside his mother and snuggles close to him, resting his head on his shoulder as the omega strokes his black and silver curls lovingly.

The alpha comes back with their food after 20 minutes, and they eat in comfortable silence. Even Hoshi is silent, which indicates how hungry he really is, because normally he would talk his parents’ ear off even when he's got his mouth full.

The young alpha dozes off on his sunbed after he's done with his food, snoring lightly. There's a slight breeze, and his black and silver curls are still damp, so is his skin, and Koutarou drapes his owl printed beach towel over his body so he doesn't get sick or anything.

“I thought he wanted to play beach volleyball?” Keiji murmurs, a fond look in his blue eyes as he gazes at his little alpha's sleeping form.

Koutarou laughs under his breath. “We can still play when he wakes up. You wanna join and set for your husband? Just like our high school days?”

A smile forms on Keiji's face, and Koutarou thinks his omega looks dazzling when he smiles like this. “Of course. Bet I can set just as accurately even with this huge belly.”

“I have no doubts about that, baby. You're the best setter in the world after all.” The alpha gently brushes his thumb against his mate's bottom lip.

“That's not really true, but okay.”

“It is. Do not fight me on this, you know I'll win.”

Keiji smirks at his husband. “Fine. I will not fight you only if you get me ice cream.”

Koutarou beams, and without a word he gets up to go get ice cream for his omega.

Thankfully Keiji finishes his ice cream minutes before Hoshi wakes up, for the young alpha would start whining the moment he saw the ice cream in his mother's hand, asking why he didn't have one.

“Papa.” The 5 year old mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Beach volleyball?”

Koutarou reaches forward to ruffle his messy hair. “Yeah, buddy. We've been waiting for you to wake up to play.”

Hoshi stares at his father, his eyes widening as seconds pass. “We?” He whips his head towards his mother. “Is mama going to play too?”

Keiji chuckles into his hand. “Of course I'm going to play. Who do you think is going to set for you two?”

Hoshi gets off the sunbed abruptly, letting out a loud cheer, and the owl family makes their way to one of the volleyball nets that has been set up.

“Isn't this a little too high for Hoshi?” Keiji asks as he goes to stand by the right side of the net.

“No! Hoshi can send the ball to the other side no matter how high!” The young alpha objects. He crosses his arms over his chest and fixes his mother with a look.

“Alright, alright. I was just kidding, baby.”

“Now, Hoshi-chan.” Koutarou says, crouching down beside his son and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Mama is going to set for us, and we'll hit the ball over okay?”

Hoshi nods furiously, his entire body buzzing with excitement. “Okay papa! Let's play. I wanna hit the ball!”

Keiji sets the ball to Koutarou first, and the spiker sends it over successfully, throwing his fists up in the air and shouting out a _hey hey hey_. Unlike his father, Hoshi is unable to do a successful spike, which results in him sulking.

Koutarou and Keiji encourage their little boy to try harder, and even though he's in his emo mode Hoshi doesn't give up, hitting the ball over and over again until he manages to send it over the net. When the ball hits the sand on the other side, the young alpha jumps up with his arms raised above his head and cheers loudly. _Very_ loudly.

“HEY HEY HEY! HOSHI DID IT! HOSHI SPIKED THE BALL JUST LIKE PAPA!”

Koutarou pulls his son into a big, tight hug. “Well done, my little alpha! I knew you'd be able to do it. Papa is so proud of you!”

“So is mama. Good job, baby.”

They play for a little longer, and Hoshi manages to hit a few more balls, each successful spike firing him up more.

Keiji feels himself getting exhausted after two more sets though, his black curls damp with sweat and breathing uneven. He brings a hand to rub at his belly in an attempt to comfort both himself and his babies.

“Kou.” He calls out to his husband, a little out of breath. “I think I want to go home now. I'm so exhausted.”

Koutarou jogs over to his omega from the other end of the net. “Babe, are you alright?” He asks, his golden eyes filled with worry.

“Yes, but I really want to lay down and sleep.”

Koutarou takes his mate's hand in his and starts walking them back to their sunbeds. “Okay. Hoshi-chan, come on, it's time to go back home.”

Hoshi grabs the ball and runs after his parents, despite his unwillingness to go back home. He doesn't protest, doesn't whine, doesn't even go into emo mode, because he can see in his mother's eyes just how exhausted he is and the young alpha wants nothing more than his mother to feel better.

He wraps his free hand around his father’s index finger, and looks up at him as he asks, “Are we going to play volleyball again soon?”

The alpha smiles down at his son and hums happily. “’Course we are, son! We're never going to stop playing volleyball.”

The young alpha beams, shining even brighter than the sun at his father’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! I'm so sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday, I was busy! I hope this was cute and fluffy enough to sate your hearts(๑ơ ₃ ơ)ﻌﻌﻌ♥ I'm going to try and post the next chapter tomorrow!!! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments and share your thoughts with me, I really enjoy reading them<3 Stay safe and healthy everyone!!!!🤭🌸


	8. A Sick Little Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi-chan gets sick, and papa owl takes care of his son!😷🦉💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHH SICK DAYS!!🥺😷 Koutarou nurses his little owl back to health while 8 months pregnant Keiji rests!!!♡ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙<3

“Keiji?”

“Yes, love?”

Koutarou pushes their bedroom door open and steps inside, sliding his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants.

“I just called coach and took the day off to take care of Hoshi-chan.” He informs his omega, his voice low and soft.

Keiji frowns. “I could've asked my mother to come over, Kou. You didn't need to miss practice.”

Koutarou gives his mate an incredulous look. “Hoshi is my _son,_ babe. He's way more important than a few hours of practice.”

“Ah, well.” Concern fills the omega's blue eyes as he stares into his husband's golden ones. “How is he?”

The alpha rubs the back of his neck. “He’s not doing great. He's got a runny nose, sore throat and he keeps coughing.”

“Oh, my poor baby.” Keiji’s eyes brim with tears of frustration, because he just can’t get up to take care of his little boy and shower him with love and affection like he wants to. “Take good care of him, Kou.”

Koutarou walks over to the bed and leans down to press his lips against Keiji's softly.

“Don't you worry. I'll make sure to get him on his feet as soon as possible.” He mumbles, stroking the omega’s cheekbone with his thumb and staring into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Keiji leans into his alpha’s comforting touch, a soft smile appearing on his face. “I trust you, sweetheart.”

Just as Koutarou raises himself back up, a broken sob comes all the way from Hoshi's room.

“Papa~” The young alpha cries desperately, wanting nothing more than to feel his father's strong arms around his small body, making him feel safe and protected.

“Papa, I want you~”

Without another word, Koutarou races out of their bedroom and into Hoshi's room, sinking to his knees in front of his small bed and placing a comforting hand on his flushed, tear-stained cheek.

“I'm here, buddy. Papa's here, you see?”

Hoshi blinks his golden eyes open slowly, tears still streaming down his cheeks, and he makes grabby hands at his father. “Hoshi wants papa.”

Koutarou wastes no time in taking his crying son into his arms, wrapping his small owl blanket around his body and rubbing a hand on his back gently.

“I'm here, my little angel, don't worry. ‘M gonna keep you safe.”

He rises to his feet to take his son into the living room, where he lays him down on the couch. The alpha pushes back the sweaty strands of black and silver hair stuck to his forehead and presses a small kiss on his nose.

“How are you feeling, my boy?”

Hoshi sniffles, wiping his tears away with his small hands. “Hurts. My throat hurts, and my head hurts too. My nose too, papa.”

“At least you haven't got a fever.” Koutarou mumbles, brushing his big hand through his son's sweaty hair soothingly.

“How about you watch some cartoons while I prepare soup for you, hm?”

“No!” The young alpha wails, gripping his father's hand so tight his knuckles turn white. “Don't leave me, papa!”

“I will only be gone for a short while, buddy.” Koutarou squeezes his fingers assuringly. “You will feel so much better after you eat some soup.”

Hoshi opens his mouth to speak, but a series of coughs interrupt him, causing fresh tears to spill from his eyes. Koutarou watches helplessly as his son coughs a few more times before he's finally able to get words out.

“’M not even hungry, papa.”

“But you need to eat something so I can give you medicine, my boy.”

The young alpha's face scrunches up in disgust at the mention of medicines. “Hoshi doesn't want any medicine.”

Koutarou’s face softens as he gives his son a sympathetic look. “I know you don't like medicine, but I have to give you some so you can get better, buddy.”

Hoshi really hates medicine, and he really doesn't want his father to give him any, but everything hurts like this and the young alpha wants it to just stop. So he gives up.

“Fine. I will eat my soup and take my medicine, papa.”

Koutarou beams, ruffling his son's hair proudly. “That's my boy! Now I'm going to go make your soup. And you're going to rest and watch some cartoons, okay?”

“Okay, papa~”

“Call me if you need anything, son.”

Koutarou switches to a channel that shows cartoons and puts the remote back on the coffee table, then drops a quick kiss to his son's forehead before making his way to the kitchen.

The alpha quickly takes out all the ingredients he needs to make chicken broth soup for his son, and places their small cooking pan on the stove. He prepares the soup as swiftly as he can manage, taking small breaks occasionally to go check on his son, and after 40 minutes the soup is ready to be left to cook.

Koutarou turns on the stove and exits the kitchen to go back to his son, leaving the soup to cook for about 50 minutes.

“Hey there, pal. How are you feeling?” He asks as he sits down beside his son, placing his small legs over his lap.

Hoshi gives his father a tired smile, his golden eyes hooded as he mumbles, “Fine, papa. I wanna sleep though.”

“Yeah?” Koutarou picks up the thermometer from where he had left it on the other end of the couch to take his son's temperature.

“Lemme just see if you have a fever or not, and then you can sleep until the soup is ready, ‘kay?”

Too exhausted to utter another word, the young alpha settles for a simple nod. He raises his arm up so his father can place the thermometer on his armpit, and they wait a few seconds before the instrument beeps.

“Hm, it’s 38.0. Not so bad, but we’d better take precautions so it doesn't get any higher, buddy.”

He gets up, putting the thermometer on the coffee table, then goes to the bathroom to wet a cloth to put on Hoshi's forehead. When he gets back to the living room with the wet cloth in hand, the young alpha is already half-asleep.

A soft smile forms on Koutarou's face as he walks over to his little boy and places the cloth on his slightly warm forehead.

“Rest up, my boy. Papa loves you.” He whispers into his ear. The young alpha probably doesn't comprehend it though, what with the way his eyes are closed and breathing is steady.

Koutarou picks up the remote to turn down the volume so his son can rest easefully, before making his way to his and Keiji's bedroom to see what his omega is up to.

The alpha pushes the door open quietly in case Keiji is asleep, and is suprised to see the pregnant omega with a book in his hand, completely engrossed in it judging by the way he doesn't even notice his alpha walking in.

“Hey, babe.” Koutarou mumbles softly, not wanting to scare his cute little omega.

Keiji looks up from his book, and his lips tilt up into a soft smile when his blue eyes meet his husband's golden ones. “Hi, love.”

He closes the book in his hand after bookmarking the page he's on, then puts it aside and places his now empty hands on his belly.

“How is Hoshi doing?” The omega asks, and Koutarou can tell how worried he is just from the tone of his voice.

Koutarou leans against the door frame and crosses his arms over his chest. “He's sleeping in the living room. I'm making him chicken broth soup, and I'll give him some medicine after he eats it.”

“Oh, okay. Will you bring me a bowl too, love? I'm feeling kinda hungry.” He says as he rubs his belly.

Koutarou crosses the short distance between the door and the bed, sitting at the edge of it, and he leans down to kiss his omega's bloated belly affectionately.

“’Course I can. Anything for the loves of my life.”

The alpha presses their foreheads together, brushing his nose against his omega's. “Lemme know if you need anything else, okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

Another half an hour passes, and Koutarou goes back into the kitchen to turn off the stove and pour two bowls for Keiji and Hoshi. He brings one to Keiji along with a huge glass of water before taking the other bowl to Hoshi.

His son is already awake, the wet cloth that was once on his forehead now on the floor, and he coughs a few times before smiling at his father.

“Hi, papa.”

The young alpha sounds so, _so_ weak and exhausted and it shatters Koutarou’s heart into tiny pieces.

“Hi buddy. I brought you soup.”

Koutarou puts the bowl aside to take his son's temperature first, and he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the _37.6_ on the indicator, smiling down at his son happily.

“Your temperature has gone down, bud. How are you feeling?” The alpha asks as he helps his son sit up against the armrest so he can feed him his soup.

Hoshi's voice is barely above a whisper when he speaks. “My throat hurts, papa. And I feel so tired, wanna sleep again.”

“You can go back to sleep after you finish your soup and take your medicine, okay? And you have to drink some water, too.”

“But I don't wanna drink water, it hurts my throat.” Hoshi grimaces.

Koutarou knows how terrible it feels to drink water with a sore throat, and the last thing he wants is to see his son in pain, but he just can't let the young alpha be dehydrated. Especially when he knows how much the water will help him get better.

“I'm sorry son, but you're gonna have to drink it. It will help you heal faster.”

Koutarou takes the bowl of soup into his hands and starts feeding it to Hoshi, who eats it with a little bit of reluctance at first due to the difficulty he's having with swallowing.

It doesn’t take too long for the warm liquid to relieve his throat though, and it gets easier for the young alpha to finish the rest of his meal.

“Good job, buddy!” Koutarou drops a kiss to the crown of his head. “Now papa will give you your medicine and a glass of water, and then you can go back to sleep okay?”

Hoshi coughs into his tiny fist before nodding at his father, looking and feeling very sleepy.

The alpha disappears into the kitchen for a moment, and Hoshi barely holds himself back from falling asleep until his father comes back, holding medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

“Alright, Hoshi-chan. Time for medicine.”

The young alpha wants to cry, wants to scream and shout and just _not_ take the medicine, but he takes it anyway, a few tears streaming down his cheeks at the bitter taste.

“Give me water, this tastes terrible papa!” He sobs, tugging at Koutarou’s hoodie hopelessly.

“Okay okay, here.”

The alpha holds the glass to his son's mouth, helping him drink it all up, and then he wipes his small face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“There, we're all done. Do you want me to take you to your bed or are you gonna sleep here?” He smiles down at the young alpha as he strokes his red and puffy cheek comfortingly.

Hoshi drops his head back down onto the pillow, curling in on himself and closing his eyes. “Here. Will you stay with me, papa?” He murmurs into the pillow under his head.

“Sure, son.” Koutarou pulls the blanket up to his shoulders and pets his black and silver hair lovingly. “Get some rest. I'll be here.”

It doesn't take 5 minutes for the sick little owl to drift into sleep, completely at ease after his father’s promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOO!! Another chapter is over, and for some reason I was feeling way too soft while writing it. I guess children being sick makes me a little weak(ノ_<。) Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! The next chapter might take me a few days to complete, but I promise I will post it as soon as I'm done with it!!!! Leave me some kudos and comments hehe🥰 Have an awesome day/night and don't forget to take good care of yourselves so you don't end up getting sick like Hoshi-chan!!🥺💓


	9. Welcoming the Bokuto Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owl twins finally join in on the fun!🤭🦉🦉💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm back with a new chapter, and this is the longest one I've written so far with like 5k words(〇o〇；) The twins finally join the story in this one!!!! I hope you enjoy!♡  
> And and, I am so sorry if there are any errors/typos, I didn't have the chance to read it over after I finished it. I hope there aren't any tho!!

“Koutarou!” Keiji calls out to his husband, huffing and puffing as he struggles to lift himself up into a sitting position.

Koutarou comes running into their bedroom, his face morphed into a horrified expression, and he trips on his own feet trying to get to his omega.

“KEIJI! What's wrong, is everything okay? Are you going into labor? Should I take you to the hospital, what should I do Keiji, tell me-" He babbles breathlessly, cupping his omega's face in his big hands.

The laughter that bubbles out of Keiji's chest cuts the alpha off. “Calm down, silly, I'm not going into labor yet. I just need you to help me sit up.”

Realization dawns on Koutarou's face, and the alpha furrows his eyebrows adorably. “Oh.”

Keiji squeezes his handsome face in his hands, a fond smile on his face. “Oh my god, you're _so_ adorable.”

The alpha scrunches his nose and looks away from his mate, chuckling quietly. “Stop. I'm an idiot.”

“No, love. That was way too adorable.”

Keiji extends his hands out, and Koutarou takes a hold of them to gently pull the omega up into a sitting position in their bed.

“This will not be my first time giving birth, you know?” Keiji says, pecking his alpha on the lips softly. “You don't have to worry so much.”

Koutarou puts a hand on the back of his omega's neck and rubs his nose against the soft skin of his chubby cheek. “Yeah, but you're gonna give birth to not one but _two_ babies this time. Of course I'm worried, babe.”

“Well, that's true. But still, please don't worry so much okay? I'm sure everything’s going to be alright.”

The alpha lets out a small sigh. “Fine, if that's what you want.”

He gets up from the bed, and intertwines his fingers with Keiji's. “Come on then, get out of bed. I made miso soup, rice and _yakizakana_ for breakfast. We have tea too.”

Keiji's mouth waters at the mention of food. He tightens his hold on his husband's hands and gets out from the bed with his help.

“Could you get me my robe, Kou?”

“Sure, babe.”

Koutarou helps him put on his robe before leading him to the bathroom so he can wash up.

“Is Hoshi still asleep?” The omega asks as he pushes the bathroom door open.

“Yeah. I'm gonna go wake him up now, come to the kitchen after you wash up, babe.” Koutarou says and walks out of the bedroom to give his omega the privacy he needs.

The young alpha is already blinking his golden eyes open, lifting his head up from his pillow slowly when Koutarou steps inside his room.

“Hey hey hey, bud! You're already awake?” He exclaims happily, bending down to press a kiss to his son's forehead.

Hoshi giggles and rises up on his feet on his bed, circling his arms around his father's neck and nuzzling his face. “Yup, papa. Good morning.”

“Good morning my lil alpha!”

The little 5 year old pulls back from the hug to sniff the air, his golden eyes widening at the delicious smell of freshly cooked food. “It smells _delicious,_ papa!”

“Yeah? Then go wash your hands and face real quick so we can eat, hm?”

“YES!”

Hoshi jumps down from the bed and makes a run for the bathroom in the speed of light, making his father laugh out loud. Koutarou goes to the kitchen, still laughing at his son’s excitement, to pour Keiji and himself green tea, and he places the warm glass of milk he had prepared for Hoshi on their dining table.

Keiji joins him in the kitchen a minute later, a relaxed expression on his pretty face and a hand on his belly as usual. Koutarou is sure putting a hand on his belly is one of the omega's favorite things to do at this point.

“Mhmm, it smells amazing in here.”

Koutarou sends his mate a smile, which is probably way too smug. “I know, right?”

Keiji punches him lightly on the bicep. “Shut up. We all know you're a good cook, you don't have to be so smug about it.”

The alpha pulls out one of the chairs for his omega to sit. “Come on, Ji. I'm way too good to not be smug about it and you know this.”

“Right. I am so lucky to have you as my husband, sweetheart.” Keiji chuckles as he takes a seat on the chair, and he can't help but lick his lips at the sight of food.

“I'm hereeeeee, Hoshi is here~” The young alpha runs into the kitchen, climbing up onto his chair and flashing a smile at his parents.

“Morning, mama!”

Keiji reaches over the table, with a little difficulty due to his swollen belly, and gives his son's cheek an affectionate squeeze.

“Good morning, baby.”

Hoshi looks at his mother’s belly with his sparkling golden eyes. “How are my baby brothers feeling, mama?”

Keiji lets out a soft, sweet laugh. “They’re feeling okay, my dear.”

“They can’t wait to meet their big brother Hoshi, isn't that right Keiji?” Koutarou says excitedly as he seats himself at the table, and he picks up his chopsticks to start eating his food.

Keiji, feeling hungrier than ever for some reason, copies his husband's movements and picks up his chopsticks as well. “Of course. They are both so excited to meet you, baby.”

“Weally? Hwoshi can'f waif fo meef his brofhers, eifher!” Hoshi yells out, his mouth full of rice.

Koutarou barks out a laugh after swallowing his bite. “Why did that sound so funny?”

“Koutarou.” Keiji says sharply, glaring at his husband for a second before turning to his son. “Don't speak with your mouth full, baby. You’re going to choke.”

Hoshi swallows the rice in his mouth and looks up at his mother with big, innocent eyes. “I'm sorry, mama. I just got so excited.”

“It's okay, but please keep it in mind. Talking with your mouth full is dangerous, you hear?”

The young alpha nods fervently. “Okay mama! Hoshi will be careful, promise!”

The omega sends a proud smile his way. “That’s my little boy. Now eat your breakfast.”

They eat the rest of their meal in peace, Koutarou and Keiji exchanging a few words every now and then and Hoshi joining their conversation a few times.

“Hey, Ji? Wanna go to the mall after breakfast? We could buy some clothes for the twins, and some toys for Hoshi-chan maybe?” Koutarou suggests after he finishes his tea.

Hoshi gasps, his mouth shaping into a small _o._ “Yes please! Mama please, can we go? Hoshi wants toys!”

The omega leans back in his seat and pushes his black curls away from his face. “Sure, we can go. A little fresh air would be nice.”

Both alphas cheer in happiness, fist bumping each other with huge smiles on their faces. A fond sigh makes its way out of Keiji's lips, and he picks up his cup to sip the remaining of his tea.

“Come on, buddy.” Koutarou says, pushing back his chair and standing up. “Let's brush your teeth and get you dressed.”

Hoshi throws his fists up in the air and hoots happily. “Hey hey hey! Okay! Pick me up papa!”

The alpha picks his son up into his arms, and raises his small body up above his head with ease. Hoshi lets out another excited hoot, opening his arms wide, pretending they're his wings.

“Let's fly to the bathroom like owls, papa!”

“HOOT HOOT!” Koutarou exclaims before running to the bathroom with the little 5 year old in his arms.

Keiji laughs at the father and son's shenanigans, and he can’t help but wonder how it's gonna be when their twin boys get here. He hopes at least one of them will be a little chill. Okay, no, that's just a joke, he’s obviously going to love his babies _no matter what_.

The omega tries to get up from his chair, but to no avail, he's _way_ too big and heavy to lift his body on his own, a lot bigger than when he was pregnant to Hoshi. Well, being pregnant to twins surely is different than being pregnant to one baby.

“Koutarou!” He calls out, then adds after remembering how his husband had reacted when he had called his name earlier. “Come help me get up from this chair, I'm going to get dressed!”

“Coming babe!” Koutarou shouts back to his omega, then pats his son on the butt. “Alright, pal. Go wait for me in your room. I’ll come dress you up after I help your mama, ‘kay?”

Hoshi gives his father a thumbs up. “Okay papa!”

The alpha walks back into the kitchen, snorting when he sees his omega struggling to get on his feet. “Babe, whatcha doing?”

Keiji narrows his eyes at his mate. “As you can see, I'm trying to get up Koutarou.”

“Well good news for you then, because the ever amazing Bokuto Koutarou is here to help you!” The alpha says with a cheeky grin, and Keiji wants so badly to punch him in the face and then kiss him senseless.

Ignoring his inner urges, he rolls his eyes at his husband. “Oh my _god,_ Koutarou, just shut up and help me get up, will you?”

Koutarou gives him a very exaggerated bow, bending himself almost in half. “Your wish is my command, Bokuto-san.”

The corners of Keiji's lips twitch, but the omega manages to keep a straight, unamused face. He raises his arms up, making grabby hands at his husband. Koutarou beams, his golden eyes sparkling like the sun as he pulls his omega up.

“Up, we go!”

The alpha presses a small kiss to each of Keiji's cheeks before dipping his head down to gently lick at the soft pink mark on his neck, the gesture sending a shiver down the omega's spine and warming his insides.

“There, now you can go get dressed. Do you need me to help you?” Koutarou murmurs into Keiji’s ear, his breath tickling the omega's skin.

Keiji closes his eyes and leans in closer to his husband, their proximity issuing him comfort. “I think I'll be alright. You go dress Hoshi.”

“If you say so, babe.”

Half an hour passes before they're all ready to go out. Koutarou puts on his son's shoes and zips up his jacket, pulling the hood of it over his curly hair so he doesn't get cold.

“Keiji! I'm taking Hoshi to the car, will you be able to lock the door sweetheart?”

Keiji hums as he walks into the foyer. “I'll lock it. Could you zip this up for me though? I can't reach it.”

“Sure I can, baby.” Koutarou chuckles, reaching for the zipper of Keiji's jacket.

“Woah~” Hoshi mumbles in awe, staring intently at his mother's belly. “Your stomach is so big, mama.”

The omega smiles down at his 5 year old. “Well, I'm carrying your little brothers in here, young man.”

“I know mama. Did your stomach get this big when you were carrying me?”

“Not _this_ big, but yes, it did get big.”

Hoshi opens his mouth to speak, but Koutarou grabs the young alpha’s hand and starts pulling him out of the house.

“Let's get in the car first, and then you can talk on the way alright?” The alpha says before Hoshi can even protest.

“Okay, papa.”

Hoshi climbs into his father's car, and Koutarou waits for Keiji to join them so he can help his omega into the vehicle. After helping Keiji settle, he walks over to the other side of the car and slides into the driver's seat.

“Mama, are my brothers going to be bigger than me?” Hoshi asks curiously as Koutarou maneuvers out of the driveway.

Keiji lets out a short laugh. “How can they be bigger than you, baby? They're going to be so tiny.”

“But you said your stomach didn't get this big when you were carrying me.”

Koutarou wants to laugh _so_ bad because his son is being way too silly, but he bites it back so he doesn't interrupt the conversation. Keiji is laughing enough for the both of them anyway.

“Yes, I said that. But it's because you were only one baby. Now I'm carrying two babies. That's why my stomach is bigger.” Keiji explains in between laughs, his cheeks a little flushed.

Hoshi's golden eyes widened slightly, his silver eyebrows shooting up. “Ohhhhh~ I get it now. So they're gonna be small? Will I be able to hold them, mama?”

“You think you're strong enough to hold them, bud?” Koutarou asks his son, a challenging look in his eyes.

The young alpha puffs out his chest proudly. “Of course! Hoshi is SO strong like his papa!”

“Strong like your papa, hm? Do you think you can lift me up, you strong little alpha?” Keiji teases, a smirk on his face.

The young alpha whines loudly. “How can I lift you mama? You're so much bigger than me.”

The omega raises an eyebrow, enjoying this probably a lot more than he should. “Well, you said you were as strong as your papa. Your papa can lift me up so.”

“WHAT?” Hoshi screeches in shock. “Papa can lift mama? BUT HOW?”

“Excuse you, Hoshi-chan, your papa is a professional athlete, of course I’m strong enough to lift your mama.” Koutarou says, and Keiji chuckles at the offended look on his face.

Hoshi furrows his eyebrows. “Huh. I wanna be a professional athlete too. I wanna be strong like papa.”

“And you will, baby. One day. If you work hard for it.” The omega gives his son a small wink.

“Hey hey hey! Hoshi's gonna work hard for it!”

They arrive at the shopping center roughly 10 minutes later, and Koutarou parks the car in an available space. He gets out of the vehicle after switching off the engine and helps his omega out as well.

“Hoshi!” Keiji calls out when he notices his son running towards the entrance of the mall. “Stop running and hold your father's hand! We're at the parking lot!”

“I'll catch him.”

And Koutarou does as he says, managing to take a hold of his son's hand before he can get any further away. Their golden eyes meet, the alpha frowning down at his son, and the anger he's feeling is quite evident in his voice when he speaks to him.

“Whatcha think you're doin’, Hoshi-chan? You're supposed to hold either mine or mama’s hand when we're outside, you know this.”

Hoshi seems taken aback by his father's seriousness, the low and thick voice of the alpha sending a shiver down his spine, and he lowers his head apologetically.

“’M sorry, papa.” The young alpha mumbles, too timid to look into his father's eyes.

Koutarou lets out a long sigh before crouching down so he can be face to face with his son. He places his big hands on either side of Hoshi's face, and when his son looks back at him with sad, innocent eyes the alpha's face softens.

“I'm sorry Hoshi-chan, but you know it's for your own safety. We don't want anything bad happening to you, pal.” He says, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs.

Hoshi steps closer to the alpha, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his broad shoulder. “I know, papa. I’m really so sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too, my boy, so so much okay?” The alpha drops a sweet kiss into his son's messy curls. Hoshi hums from where his face is buried into his father's shoulder.

“As much as I don't want to ruin this sweet moment between you two, can we please go inside now?” Keiji asks from beside them, his hands wrapped around his belly protectively. “It's a little bit cold here.”

“Sure, angel.” Koutarou rises up to his feet and grabs his son's hand. “Let's go inside and get you some toys, buddy.”

-

Keiji is laying down on the couch in their living room, all his energy drained from his body after walking around at the mall for hours. Half an hour has passed since they came back home, and Keiji has been able to do nothing but lay down, every muscle in his body aching in exhaustion.

His empty stomach gives an ugly grumble, begging Keiji to get something inside it, and the omega rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. He opens his mouth to call out to his husband and ask him to bring him something to eat, but he’s stopped by the feeling of his underwear getting wet.

“Uh oh.” The omega mumbles to himself, reaching down to rub a hand between his legs, struggling a bit as he does so. “Is it... did my water just break?”

Koutarou walks in at that moment, his mouth wide open as if he's about to shout, but he stops in his tracks when he notices the position Keiji's in, the big, happy smile on his face fading in a matter of seconds.

“I think my water just broke.” The omega says before his husband can even ask what's wrong. “Help me to the bathroom so I can check, Kou.”

Koutarou supresses the urge to scream upon seeing how calm his omega is, and quickly walks over to the couch to help him get up.

“Are you in any pain, is there anything wrong?” He asks before he can stop himself. Well, he's an alpha whose omega is pregnant to two children, who can blame him for worrying?

“I'm feeling okay for now. Just let me be sure first and then we can give Yoshida-san a call, alright?”

“Yeah, okay. Lemme take you to the bathroom babe.”

Koutarou waits anxiously for Keiji to get out of the bathroom, tapping his foot and wiping sweat from his forehead every few seconds. He flinches when the bathroom door opens, revealing a slightly flushed Keiji.

“Call Yoshida-san, Kou. I don't know how long this will take, but we should let her know that my water broke.”

Koutarou lets out a shaky breath, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling down his contacts to find Yoshida-san's number, keeping one eye on Keiji just in case.

“I'm calling her right now. You sure you're okay? No pain?”

Keiji shakes his head, his face calm despite his reddened cheeks. “No, I'm not in any pain right now. We should be ready though.”

The phone rings, and rings, and rings, but Yoshida-san doesn't pick up, making it harder for the alpha to stay calm.

“She's not picking up. ‘M gonna call her again.”

Koutarou calls her literally 5 more times, only for the doctor to not pick up. They're back in the living room now, Koutarou pacing back and forth in distress with his phone in his hand and Keiji seated on the couch, his hands on his belly and eyes closed as if he's trying to stay relaxed.

“She's _not_ picking up, Keiji. Something must have happened. I'm calling Tetsu and Kenma over. We need someone here to look after Hoshi just in case.”

Koutarou sounds _so_ stressed that for a second Keiji thinks the alpha is the one who's pregnant and not him. “Calm down, Kou. I'm fine, there's still time.”

By the time Tetsurou, Kenma and Akane make it to their house, Keiji's labor pains have already started even if just a pinch.

Kenma runs to where Keiji had been lying on the couch the moment he steps into their house. “Keiji? Are you alright? What's happening?”

Keiji smiles at the concern that's dripping from his fellow omega's voice. “I'm okay, Kenma. My cramps have started, but they're so light I barely feel them for now.”

“How long has it been since your water broke?” Kenma asks.

“Almost two hours.”

“Keiji! Koutarou says the twins have finally decided to join us, huh?” Tetsurou exclaims as he enters the living room.

Kenma whips his head around, fixing his alpha with a sharp look. “Lower your voice, Tetsu.”

The black haired alpha raises his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, kitten. I'm sorry.”

Keiji chuckles quietly, the action sending a wave of pain from his middle down to his feet. “Yes, they’ve finally decided to join us, that's right.”

“Man, I can't wait to meet my twin nephews.” Tetsurou says happily as he sits down on the other end of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

Keiji frowns in curiosity. “Where's Akane-chan?”

“She went to Hoshi's room so they can play together.” Kenma answers, placing a comforting hand on his friend's knee.

“I see.”

Koutarou joins them in the living room a minute later, looking even more stressed than he did an hour ago, his silver eyebrows knitted together and face red. “She's still not picking up. Guess I’m gonna have to take you to the hospital, Keiji. I can't wait for her to call back.”

“Bro, calm your tits for a bit yeah?” Tetsurou says, getting up from the couch and throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. “Keiji looks okay to me. Let’s just stay calm and handle this properly.”

Keiji gives his husband a small smile, and his voice is sweet and soothing when he speaks. “Yes, love. We'll go to the hospital when we need to, please don't worry okay?”

Koutarou heaves out a sigh and reluctantly nods at his mate. “Whatever you say, baby. But you tell me the moment the pain gets worse.”

“I will, promise.”

They all sit together in the living room, casually watching some random show on the TV. Hoshi and Akane come in a few times, asking their parents for snacks and drinks, and Tetsurou and Koutarou take turns in giving them what they want.

Keiji's cramps get stronger as hours pass, and the pressure in his back and front intensifies, making the omega squirm constantly in his place. His breathing gets ragged, and small droplets of sweat form on his forehead as the flush on his cheeks spreads to his entire face.

“Kou-Koutarou.” The omega breathes out, his heart beating faster every passing minute. “Koutarou.”

It doesn’t even take Koutarou a second to reach his omega and take hold of his slightly shaking hands. “Keiji? Babe? What's wrong, oh my god, what's happening? Should I try calling Yoshida-san again? Should I take you to the hospital now-"

“NO!” Keiji screams, the pain in his middle and lower parts getting worse and worse. He squeezes his husband's hands _so_ tight Koutarou can feel them going numb. “No! I c-can't go to the ho-hospital. I don't t-think I can move, please.”

Kenma stands up abruptly, tugging at the black and silver haired alpha's sweatshirt. “Koutarou, I'll try calling his doctor once again. Take him to the bedroom and make sure he's comfortable on the bed.”

The small omega turns to his own husband, pointing a finger at him. “You are responsible of the kids. Take care of them and don't let them out of the room.”

Tetsurou disappears into the hallway at his omega's command, and Koutarou hands Kenma his phone before hoisting Keiji up into his arms. The omega cries out in pain, clawing at Koutarou's shoulders and back desperately.

“It h-hurts, please. K-k-koutarou, please, help m-me.” He says in between sobs, tears streaming down his red cheeks. “Please lay me d-down. It hurt-s."

“Shhh, I know babe, I know.” Koutarou replies, speed walking towards their bedroom as he presses gentle kisses all over his omega’s face. “I'm gonna lay you down now, don't worry.”

The alpha gently lays his omega down on their bed, placing a few pillows behind his body for support, and cups his sweaty, tear-stained cheeks with his hands.

“It's okay baby. You're gonna be okay, our babies are gonna be okay, hm? Don't worry alright?” He murmurs, trying to relieve Keiji's mind.

Keiji smiles weakly through sobs and sniffles, and Koutarou’s heart breaks at the pain in his precious omega's face. “Y-yeah. We'll be alright. We'll be a-alright.”

The door bursts open and in comes Kenma, looking as composed as ever.

“Yoshida-san is still not picking up.” He says, handing the phone back to Koutarou. “Keiji, we should take you to the hospi-"

“No! Please, no, I can't move anymore, I c-can't. Help m-me, I can't g-go to the hospital.” Keiji cries, his entire body shaking as his cramps increase in power.

Just as Kenma opens his mouth to speak, Keiji lets out his loudest scream yet, his pupils blown wide. “It's happening. They’re c-coming, they're coming, Kou-koutarou!”

“Shit.” Koutarou spits out, throwing himself at his omega in desperation, not knowing what to do to help him. “Keiji, I-"

“Move aside, Koutarou.” Kenma commands, pushing the alpha away with a hand and settling himself between Keiji's legs. “I'm going to have to help him deliver, there’s nothing else we can do at this point.”

He turns to Keiji, giving him a soft, gentle smile. “It's okay, Keiji. I'm going to help you. Everything will be alright.”

“B-b-but-" Koutarou stutters, grasping at his own hair frantically.

“Koutarou, please get out and give us some privacy. I'll call you if we need anything.” Kenma says before grabbing Keiji's ankles and spreading his legs apart as far as they go.

“But Keiji is-"

“ _Please,_ Koutarou. You're putting him in a flurry. Just go, we will be alright.”

Without another word, Koutarou leaves the room, trusting Kenma to take good care of his mate and children.

Hoshi comes running out of his room and wraps his arms around his father's leg, looking up at him with golden eyes that are filled with worry. “Papa, what's happening to mama? Is he okay?” 

Koutarou brushes a hand through his bicolored curls. “Your little brothers have decided to join us, pal.”

The young alpha’s mouth drops open in shock. “Are they finally coming out of mama's stomach?”

“Yeah.” Koutarou chuckles. “They're finally coming out of your mama’s stomach. You go play with Akane-chan now okay?”

“But papaaaaaa~” Hoshi whines. “I wanna meet my little brothers.”

“You'll meet them buddy. Later though, when your mama and your brothers are all okay.”

Hoshi unwraps his arms from around Koutarou's leg, mumbling a small _fine,_ and walks back into his room where Akane is waiting for him so they can continue their game.

“Hey, bro.” Tetsurou steps out from Hoshi's room and closes the door behind himself. The black haired alpha walks over to his friend, throwing an arm around him and leading him to the kitchen. “Keiji will be fine, and so will my twin nephews. Don't worry so much, alright?”

So they wait as minutes pass agonizingly slow, Tetsurou making small talk every now and then to keep Koutarou's mind off Keiji, but that doesn't really work and it’s not like Tetsurou had expected it to in the first place. The alpha just doesn't like seeing his best friend under so much stress.

Koutarou keeps checking the clock on their kitchen wall, waiting for Kenma to call his name, for Kenma to call out anything, but nothing happens. All the black and silver haired alpha can hear are painful cries from his mate, and those sounds torture him, make him want to hit his head against a wall, squeeze his chest so tight he feels like he can't breathe.

Tetsurou keeps a comforting hand on his friend's back, patting occasionally. 10 minutes pass, then another 10, then 30, and just as Koutarou opens his mouth to shout out all his frustrations, they hear something. But this time it's not another painful cry from Keiji, it's the crying of a baby. It's the crying of _two babies._

“Oh my _god._ ” Koutarou bursts into tears as soon as that sweet sound enters his ears, falling down on his knees in the middle of their kitchen.

Tetsurou kneels beside Koutarou, his amber eyes also glistening with unshed tears of joy, and he wraps his arms around his friend's body.

“You hear that, bro? I told you. I told you they would be okay.” He smiles into the fabric of Koutarou's sweatshirt.

Koutarou tries to reply, but he's crying so hard he can’t even breathe let alone speak, fresh tears forming in his golden eyes every second.

“Koutarou! Tetsurou! I need you both here.” Kenma calls out, having trouble handling two babies on his own.

Koutarou struggles to get up on his feet but he can't see in front of himself because of the tears, and his friend has to grab his elbow and pull him up after getting up himself. The black and silver haired alpha runs to the bedroom and throws himself at the door, stumbling inside and he grips the handle to stay on his feet.

His golden eyes sparkle at the sight of his newborn babies, and he can feel himself falling even deeper in love with Keiji, admiring him for being so strong and managing to deliver two beautiful babies at once.

“K-keiji, he-" He breathes, unable to get anymore words out.

Kenma smiles at him softly, a sympathetic look in his cat-like eyes. “He got so exhausted he fell asleep. We have to take them to the hospital though, have them checked.”

“Yeah, I'll call an ambulance. We can't get them to the hospital on our own.” Tetsurou says before stepping out of the room.

The black and silver haired alpha reaches forward, gesturing for Kenma to give the babies to him. “Wanna hold them, Ken.”

“Here you go then, father owl.”

The moment Koutarou takes the twins into his arms, they stop crying, taking in the familiar scent of their father, and Koutarou wants to cry _all over again._

“It's done.” Tetsurou says as he walks back into the room. “They're on their way. You guys go, I'll stay here and look after the children.”

Koutarou beams at his friends. “Thank you, bro. And thank you so much, Kenma, I don't know what I would do without you.”

“We're always here for you, Koutarou bro, don't you ever forget that.” Tetsurou says proudly, patting his alpha friend on the back.

“Mhm. That’s what friends are for.”

And with his mate and friends by his side, his two newborn babies in his arms, Koutarou feels more content than he ever has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that was it for this chapter!!! I've struggled a bit with the part where Keiji was going into labor, because like, I've never given birth before and I don't know what it feels like, so I had to do some research about it. I hope it was okay!!!! The twins are finally here though, and I can't wait for them to grow up with their older brother Hoshi-chan!!!<3 I REALLY hope this chapter was worth the read and you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to leave some comments and kudos in that case!!! Love you all, have an amazing day/night( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> [Btw, yakizakana is grilled fish. My researches told me it was a meal Japanese people consumed for breakfast.]


	10. The Calm After a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night full of stress and anxiety, the Bokuto family has a sweet, peaceful morning!🥰💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time!! Absolutely nothing happens, just the morning after Keiji gives birth for some closure!!!❀◕ ‿ ◕❀  
> This was so rushed, and I apologize for that beforehand!🥺

Koutarou lets out a long sigh, leaning his head against his free hand. His other hand is placed on top of Keiji’s, brushing his thumb over the soft skin as the omega sleeps peacefully on the hospital bed.

Last night had been hectic, for Keiji and Koutarou both, and now seeing his omega so calm and relaxed is putting the alpha at ease. Their baby boys are sleeping as well, right beside their mother's bed, and both of them are perfectly healthy and what more could Koutarou ever ask for?

Koutarou snaps out of his thoughts at the fluttering of Keiji's eyes. The omega opens them slowly, revealing two beautiful, gunmetal blue orbs, and a gorgeous smile forms on his face when their eyes meet.

“Hey, baby.” Koutarou murmurs in a low voice, petting his silky black curls.

“Hello, love.” The omega says back, leaning into his alpha's comforting touch, the familiar scent of pine trees making his heart melt.

“Did you sleep well? How are you feeling right now?”

“Mm, I'm okay. My back and legs are aching a bit though.” Keiji replies, his nose scrunching in pain when he tries to move his body.

Koutarou reaches forward to plant a soft, gentle kiss on his omega's forehead. “Don't push yourself, Ji. Get as much rest as you need.”

Keiji frowns, looking up at Koutarou with a hint of concern in his blue eyes. “Where's Hoshi? Is he okay? Are the babies okay?”

“Easy, babe.” The alpha chuckles. “Hoshi is at home. Tetsu and Kenma are looking after him, don't worry. And the babies are okay, they're sleeping, see?” He gestures over to where their babies are sleeping on the small beds the hospital had provided for them.

All the muscles in Keiji's body relax the moment he catches sight of his two babies, his face softening and lips tilting up into a _very_ sweet smile.

“ _God,_ Kou. They are so tiny, so adorable. I want to hold them _so_ bad.” Keiji pouts, and all Koutarou can think about is wrapping his arms around his cute little omega and peppering kisses all over his pretty face.

“You'll get to hold them soon enough, baby.” The alpha says, bringing his omega's hand to his lips and kissing each of his fingers sweetly. “The nurse said you would have to breastfeed them when they wake up.”

“Ah.” Keiji breathes. “I can’t wait to hold them close to my chest and inhale their sweet scent.”

There's a soft knock on the door, and then the door is being pushed open, a sweet little nurse walking in.

“Hello, Koutarou-san, Keiji-san. Good morning.” She mumbles, giving them a polite bow. “How are you feeling this morning, Keiji-san?”

The omega smiles. “I'm fine, thank you.”

The blonde nurse turns to Koutarou, and it doesn't escape Keiji's notice that her smile widens when she speaks to the alpha. _His_ alpha.

“And how about you, Koutarou-san? You looked so exhausted when you came in last night.”

The way she speaks in a much sweeter tone with Koutarou makes Keiji want to get up and tear her hair out, not caring about the slight pain he's in.

Koutarou, as angelic as ever, beams at the nurse. “Yeah, I'm good thank you!” He rubs his hand on his omega’s thigh. “I slept like a baby knowing my Keiji and my boys are alright.”

“That’s great. I am so glad to see that you are well rested.” She walks over to where their babies are sleeping and smiles down at the small creatures.

“They're awake, Keiji-san. You are going to have to breastfeed them now.”

“Yes, of course.” Keiji says, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

Koutarou's phone rings at that moment, and the alpha pulls the device out of his pocket to see who's calling. “It's Tetsu, babe. I'm gonna step out a bit to talk to him alright?”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

The alpha flashes his omega an encouraging smile before stepping out of the room. He gently closes the door behind himself, and brings his phone to his ear after answering the call.

“Hey hey hey, bro!”

“ _Oya? I guess everything's alright over there, bro. You sound fine.”_

Koutarou chuckles lightly. “Yeah, everything's good. Keiji is okay, the babies are okay and of course I'm okay too, bro!”

“ _I'm so glad to hear that, man. I knew they would all be okay.”_

“Yeah. How's Hoshi-chan doing? Is he giving you guys any trouble?”

There is no trace of hesitation in Tetsurou's voice when he speaks. “ _No, no, not at all man. He's been so good, nothing to worry about.”_

“You sure?”

“ _Yeah, a hundred percent sure. He's asked about you guys a few times, and I told him you'd be back soon. Everything's okay.”_

Koutarou smiles softly to himself, a sudden feeling of longing for his son squeezing his chest tight. “I miss him so much, what the hell man.”

Tetsurou laughs from the other end of the line. “ _Of course you miss him, bro. He's your son. You guys will be back together soon though.”_

 _“_ We sure will be.” The alpha pauses a second, an idea coming to his mind. “Tetsu, bro, is it possible for you to bring some stuff for Keiji and the babies over here? I realized this morning that we-"

“ _Sure, man, I got this. You can count on your best bro!”_

“I know I can, man. Thank you, I really appreciate everything you do for Keiji and I.”

“ _Shut up, Kou. We are best friends, remember? Anything for you two, honestly.”_

Koutarou wishes his alpha friend was here right now so he could wrap him in a big hug. “Thanks, Tetsu. I'll see you when you get here then.”

“ _Yeah, I'll see you bro!”_

They hang up, and Koutarou walks back into the room, only to find Keiji holding one of the twins in his arms, looking down at him with pure love and adoration in his blue eyes as the tiny creature suckles greedily at his milk. Koutarou's heart hammers at his chest, and the alpha literally has to put a hand over it to prevent it from bursting out of his chest.

“You're back.” Keiji mumbles, smiling up at his husband. “Come over here, Kou. Look at how adorable he looks.”

The alpha walks over to the hospital bed his mate is laying on, bracing himself for the adorableness he's going to witness.

Tears brim at his golden eyes at the sight of his small baby boy suckling his mother's milk. The baby looks so _tiny_ , so _pure_ and _naive_ and Koutarou just wants to take him into his arms and protect him from the entire world forever.

“He looks so adorable indeed, Ji.” The alpha wipes a stray tear that had escaped his eye. “You too. I mean, you breastfeeding our babies will always be the most beautiful sight for me.”

Keiji's cheeks turn a soft pink at his alpha's exclamation. “Shut up, Kou. You’re literally so cheesy.”

“Don't act like you don’t like it, babe.”

The omega pouts, looking away from his husband. “Whatever.”

The babies fall back asleep after Keiji breastfeeds them, and the nurse comes back a few minutes later with the omega's breakfast.

“I'm sorry, Keiji-san. I should have given you your breakfast sooner, but the babies really needed to be fed.” She says, bowing her head apologetically.

“No, that's okay, please don't feel bad. Thank you for the breakfast.”

She bows once again, and sends a charming smile to Koutarou before leaving the room to give them privacy.

Keiji tries _so_ hard not to glare at his husband, but well, he fails. “That nurse seems to be really interested in you, Koutarou.”

The alpha turns towards Keiji so fast the omega thinks he might have given himself whiplash. There's an incredulous look on his handsome face.

“W-what? Don't be silly, Keiji. She's aware you and I are _married_ to each other.”

“She might be, but that's clearly not stopping her.”

Koutarou raises one of his silver eyebrows. “What do you mean, Keiji?”

The omega picks up the glass full of water and downs it in one go before speaking. “Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she's smiling at you.”

“I'm sorry to tell you this, Keiji, but I haven't noticed. You and our babies are the only thing I've been thinking about.”

“That's good, then.” Keiji says, a pretty blush covering his cheekbones. “But _I_ notice it, and it's annoying me. I'm going to have to teach her a lesson if she keeps this up.”

Koutarou snorts. “Calm down, babe. You've just given birth _last night_. We don't need you trying to attack people.”

“She'd better not test me. I might have just given birth, but I can still kick her butt alright.” The omega furrows his eyebrows. “You're _my_ alpha, and I don't like sharing what's mine.”

“Alright, alright. I'm your alpha, and no one else can have me. You have nothing to worry about.” Koutarou says, reaching a hand to boop Keiji's nose. “Why don't you just eat your breakfast now? You must be so hungry, angel.”

Keiji hums, dropping the conversation and going back to eating his meal to sate his rumbling stomach.

The alpha’s phone pings, notifying him of an incoming text message from his best friend.

“Tetsu is here. Imma head down real quick to snatch him.” He gets up from his chair and bends down to drop a small kiss into Keiji's curly hair. “You eat all your food, alright?”

Keiji nods at his husband, his mouth full of food, and the alpha steps out of the room after dropping one more kiss into his omega's hair.

The omega swallows his bite, just to shove another huge one into his mouth as he waits for his husband. Koutarou doesn’t take too long, coming back 10 minutes later with Tetsurou in tow, carrying a huge bag in one of his hands.

“Keiji, Yoshida-san just called.” The alpha says as he places the bag on the small couch.

“Hm? And what did she say?”

“She apologized a hundred times for not being able to pick up. She said she had some kind of food poisoning and had to be hospitalized for an entire day.” Koutarou explains.

Keiji's face morphes into a worried expression. “Oh my god. That’s terrible. How is she now?”

“Don’t worry! She said she was okay now. She also said she would come visit the first chance she gets.”

“Oh, good.”

A minute passes in complete silence, and it must have bothered Tetsurou because all of a sudden he exclaims, “ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS SOME CHOCOLATE, PEOPLE?”, holding a neatly wrapped, pretty box in his hands.

Koutarou and Keiji both turn towards him, a furious look on both of their faces, and Tetsurou claps a hand over his mouth as realization dawns on him, but it's a bit too late, what happened has already happened.

Keiji sends the black haired alpha a murderous look as both babies start crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!!!!! First of all, I AM SO SORRY!!๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐ This chapter is probably terrible, but I just really wanted to write the morning after so I could explain why Keiji's doctor couldn't be there for him, and let you all know that him and his babies were all healthy afterwards!! This was short, and bad, and sjdksjd, but I promise the next chapter will be better!!! Thank you so much for reading, don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! LOVE♡<3


	11. A Day with the MSBY Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bokuto family invites the MSBY squad over for dinner!🦉🍱💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out pretty well I think, and I really enjoyed writing it!!!! I hope you enjoy reading it as well!!(❁ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)◞ <3

Koutarou hears Keiji's footsteps before he feels his delicate arms wrapping around his waist from behind. The omega presses his cheek against his husband's strong back, rubbing it on the fabric of his hoodie as he purrs happily.  
  
“What are you doing, love?” He asks, pressing a small kiss on his alpha's back.  
  
Koutarou smiles to himself, taking one of his omega's hands and bringing it to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on it. “I'm preparing some food. Sho, Tsum Tsum and Omi are coming over today, remember?”  
  
“Ah, right. It must have slipped my mind. Will Atsumu-san and Kiyoomi-san be bringing Kouki-kun as well?”  
  
The alpha brightens up at the mention of his 4 year old nephew. “Yup! I told them to bring him. You know how much Hoshi and Kouki love each other.”  
  
Keiji chuckles softly, tightening his hold around his alpha's waist. “Yes, I know. It's been a while since they spent time together too.”  
  
“Mamaaaa, papaaaa!” Hoshi comes running into the kitchen, stopping at his mother's feet to tug at the hem of his sweater. “Uta-chan and Ito-chan are making weird noises. I think they want something.”  
  
Keiji looks down at his eldest son with a smile on his face. “Is that so, baby? What kind of weird noises are they making?”  
  
Hoshi furrows his eyebrows, and his small nose scrunches adorably. “They're making weird baby noises, mama. I'm not a baby anymore so I wouldn't know.”  
  
Koutarou throws his head back and laughs out loud, his head almost bumping into Keiji's. “Didja hear that, Keiji? Our Hoshi-chan ain't a baby no more, so he wouldn't know.”  
  
The smile on Keiji's face widens. “Yeah, I heard that. He's an older brother now, Kou, he wouldn't know how it feels to be a baby.”  
  
He pulls away from his husband, and ruffles Hoshi's hair affectionately before walking towards the door. “I'd better go check on those two.”  
  
"Call me if you need me, babe.” Koutarou calls after him, before picking up a small towel and drying his hands. “Alright buddy. The food is ready, and our guests will arrive soon. Let's go get you ready, hm?”  
  
The young alpha hums, raising his arms up and making grabby hands at his father. “Carry me to my room, papa?”  
  
Koutarou sighs fondly, and he picks his boy up into his arms. “You're getting way too big to be carried around, you know?”  
  
“Really? You're not gonna carry me anymore, papa? Are you gonna carry Uta-chan and Ito-chan instead?”  
  
The alpha can't help but chuckle at the implicit jealousy in his son's voice. “Well your brothers can't walk yet, can they? Your mama and I are gonna have to carry them until they learn how to walk.”  
  
“I can teach them how to walk!” Hoshi exclaims happily.  
  
“Yeah, sure you can, but not yet pal. They're gonna have to grow up a little bit for that.”  
  
“Okay, papa. Then I'll teach them when they grow up.”  
  
Roughly 40 minutes later the doorbell rings, indicating the arrival of their guests. Hoshi lets out an excited shout as he runs towards the front door, and he wastes no time in opening it for their guests.  
  
“Hey hey hey MSBY uncles!” He yells, and his golden eyes widen when he spots his friend standing between his parents, holding his mother's hand.  
  
“KOU-CHAN!” He runs to his friend, opening his arms wide to wrap him a big bear hug.  
  
“SHI-CHAN!” Kouki immediately drops his mother's hand to reciprocate the hug, smiling into Hoshi's shoulder where his face is buried. “I missed ya so much, Shi-chan!”  
  
“I missed you too!”  
  
“Hey hey hey, boys! Step aside so my teammates can come inside, will you?” Koutarou says, flashing a smile to the three men standing at the doorway. “Welcome to the owls nest, guys!”  
  
“Hi, Kou-san! It's so nice to see you.” Shouyou shouts, unbuttoning his orange coat as he steps inside the house.  
  
“We see each other _everyday_ , Shouyou.” Kiyoomi states, walking in after Shouyou and pulling Atsumu along with him.  
  
“It was just a joke, Omi-san.” Shouyou says, rolling his eyes at the curly haired alpha, then he turns his head towards Hoshi with an excited glint in his eyes. “Hoshi-chan! It's been a while, huh?”  
  
The young alpha smiles happily, wrapping his arms around Shouyou's neck when the ginger crouches down to his level. “UNCLE SHOU!”  
  
“Hoshi-chan!” Atsumu gasps, looking as if he has been betrayed by the only person he ever trusted in his life. “I can't believe ya! How can ya hug Shouyou-kun before me?”  
  
“Stop it, Atsu.” Kiyoomi mumbles under his breath, slipping off his shoes and hanging his coat on the hanger. “Hello, Koutarou.”  
  
“Hey hey, Omi-kun!” Koutarou greets back. He reaches for the hand sanitizer placed on their sideboard. “Here you go.”  
  
“Thank you.” The curly haired alpha says, rubbing the sanitizer on his hands. “Is Keiji inside?”  
  
"Yup, he's in the living room with the twins.”  
  
Kiyoomi nods before making his way to the living room, and Shouyou follows behind him after fist bumping Koutarou.  
  
“Uncle Tsum Tsum, I'm sorry for hugging uncle Shou before you!” Hoshi cries, one of his hands holding onto Kouki's tightly. “You know you're my favorite MSBY uncle. Don't tell the others though!”  
  
Atsumu barks out a laugh, shoving a hand into Hoshi's black and silver hair to ruffle it. “I know, Hoshi-chan! Don’t ya worry, I won't tell them.”  
  
"Shi-chan, come on. Let's go play in your room.” Kouki says as he tugs at the sleeve of Hoshi's yellow sweater impatiently.  
  
“Okay, let's go!”  
  
The two kids disappear into Hoshi's room without sparing their parents another glance. Koutarou chuckles heartily before placing a hand on Atsumu's back and leading him to the living room. “You know Hoshi really missed you, Tsum Tsum!”  
  
The blonde omega puffs out his chest proudly upon hearing that. “I know he missed me, and I missed him too! Good thing ya thought about inviting us over, Bokkun!”  
  
Koutarou frowns, not knowing if he should feel offended or not, and before he can come to a decision Atsumu leaps forward, speed walking towards the twins cribs with a joyful expression on his face.  
  
"Oh my _god,_ there ya are my favorite twins!” The blonde omega yells happily as he takes Youta into his arms. An awkward smile forms on his lips as he scans the baby's tiny, chubby face.  
  
“Soooo~” He drags out, a hint of a blush on his face. “Is this Youta, or, like, Aito, haha-"  
  
“It's Youta you're holding, Atsumu-san.” Keiji answers as politely as ever.  
  
Shouyou jumps up from where he's sitting on the couch. “How do you tell them apart, Keiji-san? They literally look like the same person.”  
  
Keiji considers this for a second. “I don't know, Shouyou-kun. I guess it just happens.”  
  
“Kei-kun is their mother, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu states as if it should be as clear as daylight. “I mean, my mother could also tell me and Samu apart when no one else could.”  
  
Koutarou clears his throat sharply, feeling a little left out for some reason. “I can tell them apart too, you know? I mean, I'm their father!”  
  
Keiji chuckles, and he walks over to where Koutarou is standing to lace their fingers together. “Yes, Kou, you can tell them apart as well. Nobody is denying this.”  
  
The black and silver haired alpha pouts at his omega.  
  
“God, you're such a baby Koutarou.” Kiyoomi says as he rolls his eyes at his fellow alpha.  
  
Atsumu glares at his husband, putting Youta back in his crib after placing a feather-light kiss on top of his head. “Omi-omi, don't be mean to Bokkun. Yer gonna make him cry.” He then bends down to press a soft kiss on the tip of Aito's nose.  
  
Shouyou bursts out laughing, falling back on the couch and holding his arms against his stomach, and Keiji can’t help but laugh as well. Even Kiyoomi is laughing silently into his hand, and Koutarou feels so, _so_ betrayed, more betrayed than when Tetsurou had texted Keiji that Koutarou liked him back in high school.  
  
“Guys, you know I'm not like that anymore. Why are you making fun of me?” He protests, his disappointment evident in his features.  
  
Atsumu snorts as he makes his way to his teammate, and throws an arm around his shoulders assuringly. “Chill out, Bokkun. We're just messing with ya!”  
  
The alpha crosses his arms over his chest. “You guys are _not_ getting any food for being so mean.”  
  
This causes Atsumu and Shouyou to whine, a little annoyingly if Koutarou is being honest, and the alpha smirks, shoving the blonde omega away playfully.  
  
“Yeah, who's the baby now Tsum Tsum?”  
  
Atsumu looks at him in disbelief. “I wasn't even the one who called ya a baby! And Shouyou-kun whined as well, why are ya only calling me a baby?”  
  
Keiji lets out a short sigh, deciding to intervene and put a stop to this meaningless argument so they can eat their dinner.  
  
“Alright, you guys. How about we get to dinner now?” The omega says calmly, rubbing a hand on his husband's back. “Our guests must be hungry, Kou.”  
  
The alpha perks up at the mention of dinner. “Ah, right! I, the amazing chef Bokuto Koutarou, made miso soup, _gyudon_ , and my special salad for my precious teammates!”  
  
“Wow, that sounds way too delicious!” Shouyou exclaims, licking at his lips hungrily.  
  
“You all know how good Kou is at cooking.” Keiji smiles, flashing a proud glance at his alpha. “Let's move to the table so we can eat, hm?”  
  
-  
  
They eat the dinner Koutarou had prepared for them, Shouyou, Atsumu and him talking excitedly , jumping from conversation to conversation, Keiji and Kiyoomi nodding and giving short answers whenever they need to. Hoshi and Kouki also join them at the table to eat their meal, contributing to the happy conversation going on.  
  
Keiji has to abandon his meal occasionally to check on the twins, making sure they're both taken care of while Keiji and the others eat. When his entire plate is cleared, he wipes his mouth with a napkin and gets up from his seat, bowing politely to his guests.  
  
“Excuse me please. I have to go feed Youta and Aito, they must be feeling hungry by now.”   
  
Shouyou beams at the black haired omega. “Of course, Keiji-san!”  
  
“Do you need me to help you, babe?” Koutarou asks, putting his chopsticks down and quickly wiping his mouth with his own napkin.  
  
“No, no, you stay with our friends. I will be okay, sweetheart.” He flashes his guests a big smile before exiting the kitchen.  
  
“Well, dinner was delicious!” Atsumu turns to Koutarou with a big smile on his face, placing a hand on his teammate's shoulder. “Thank ya Bokkun! Yer so good at cooking indeed.”  
  
“Yes, the food was very nice. Thank you Koutarou.” Kiyoomi puts his chopsticks down. “May I use the bathroom to wash my hands?”  
  
“’Course you can, Omi-kun! Don't ever ask for permission again, you wound me.” Koutarou answers, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.  
  
The curly haired alpha rolls his eyes at his friend as he gets up, acting as if he's annoyed, but Koutarou doesn't miss the slight upward tilt of his lips.  
  
“Kou-san, thank you for the amazing meal!” The ginger omega rubs a hand on his stomach. “I ate so much ‘m gonna explode!”  
  
“I'm glad you guys liked the food!” Koutarou pushes his chair back and rises to his feet, clapping his hands together. “You two go to the living room. I'll just do the dishes real quick.”  
  
When they enter the living room, Shouyou walks towards Youta's crib and leans forward with a smile on his face, locking eyes with the tiny creature. “Uncle Shou is here, Youta-chan!”  
  
Youta makes an excited noise when Shouyou talks to him and wiggles his small legs, pulling the toy out of his mouth and dropping it somewhere on his crib. He raises his arms up, a happy glint in his big golden eyes, and Shouyou gladly takes him into his arms.  
  
“Look at him, Tsumu-san! He's just _so_ adorable!” He says as he sits on the couch, placing Youta on his lap. The baby leans his head against Shouyou's chest and waves his arms around enthusiastically, clearly enjoying being held by someone.  
  
Atsumu reaches forward to boop Youta's tiny nose, an incredibly soft expression on his face. “He really is, huh!”  
  
Kiyoomi walks in at that moment, taking a seat beside his omega and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Atsumu places his head on the crook of Kiyoomi's neck, his brown eyes still on Youta.  
  
“Omi-omi, look at how adorable Youta-chan is! We really should have another baby, they're way too cute.”  
  
Kiyoomi looks down at Atsumu, the love he feels for his omega evident on his face. “Hm? You really want to have another baby, Atsu?”  
  
"Yes, Omi-omi!”  
  
“Would you look at that, Aito?” Keiji says as he steps inside the room, holding his baby tight against his chest. “Your brother is getting all the love at your absence.”  
  
Atsumu laughs, holding his arms out towards Keiji. “Give him to me, Kei-kun. Lemme shower Aito-chan with some uncle love!”  
  
Keiji chuckles before placing the other twin on his fellow omega's lap, then he seats himself on the armchair.  
  
“Omi-omi and I were just talking about having another baby.” Atsumu says excitedly, pinching Aito's chubby cheeks.  
  
Keiji raises his eyebrows at the pair, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Is that so?”  
  
“I guess it would be nice.” Kiyoomi mumbles, brushing a thumb against Aito's cheek. “Kouki really wants a sibling.”  
  
“Hey hey hey, whatcha guys talking about?” Koutarou shouts as he joins them in the living room, making his twin boys flinch, but they smile and scream happily when they realize it's their father.

“Babies, I guess.” Shouyou answers, the tips of his ears turning a soft pink. “Now that we're talking about babies, I have something to tell you guys.”

If all of his friends guess what Shouyou is going to tell them, nobody says anything about it. They all just look at him with expectant expressions on their faces.  
  
The ginger omega tightens his hold on Youta's tiny body as the baby cluelessly shoves his hand into his mouth to suck at it. “Well, as you all have already guessed, Tobio and I are expecting.”  
  
“WHAT?” Koutarou yells, a crazy big smile on his face. “Oh my god, you two are gonna have a baby?”  
  
“Shouyou-kun, that's amazing! Congratulations!” Atsumu exclaims, pretending to wipe tears from his face.  
  
Keiji sends his fellow omega a sweet smile. “Congratulations, Shouyou-kun. That's amazing news.”  
  
“Thank you guys!”  
  
“Congratulations, Shouyou.” Kiyoomi says, a faint smile on his face.  
  
Shouyou’s eyes sparkle with happiness, the support of his friends lifting his spirits. “Thank you so much guys, really. I hope everything will be okay.”  
  
“It will be fine, Shouyou-kun. Atsumu-san and I will be here if you ever need us.” Keiji assures his younger friend.  
  
“Absolutely! We're here if ya ever need us.”  
  
“MOOOOOM!” Kouki shouts from the hall and a second later he comes running into the living room with Hoshi right behind him. Hoshi jumps up onto Koutarou's lap with a loud _hey hey hey_ and Kouki climbs up on Kiyoomi's legs to whisper into his mother's ear.  
  
Atsumu giggles, placing a quick kiss to his son's cheek. “Alright, let’s go then Kou-chan.”  
  
Kouki jumps back down and skips out of the living room, and Atsumu slides Aito over onto his alpha's lap before standing up. “Hold him until I come back, will ya Omi-omi?”  
  
“Sure, babe.”  
  
Aito makes happy baby noises when Kiyoomi takes him into his lap, reaching a curious hand to touch the alpha's face. Kiyoomi's eyes widen slightly, but the adorable expression on Aito's face melts his heart, and he finds himself leaning forward so the baby can put a hand on his face.  
  
“Aw, Omi-san. You two look so cute.” Shouyou mumbles in a low voice, smiling softly at the two. “Tsumu-san should have been here to see this.”  
  
“Right? Tsum Tsum would melt at the sight.” Koutarou agrees with his teammate. Hoshi drops his head onto his shoulder, and the alpha instinctively brings a hand up to brush through his son's hair. “Looks like Aito really loves you, Omi-kun.”

Keiji nods once. “I agree. And Youta seems to like Shouyou-kun so much, don't you think Koutarou?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
"And I like _all_ of my uncles, because I'm such a good nephew like that.” Hoshi says from where he's resting his head on his father's shoulder.  
  
Shouyou laughs, the corners of his eyes wrinkling at the force of it, and Kiyoomi smiles at Hoshi. “I thought you liked your uncle Tsum Tsum the best, though?”  
  
Hoshi lets out a tiny shriek as he buries his face deeper into his father's neck, a blush forming on his cheeks. “How do you know that, uncle Omi? That was supposed to be a secret~”  
  
“Atsu can’t keep a secret to save his life. Especially if it's something good about himself.”  
  
“I can't believe ya guys are talking behind my back.” Atsumu says, coming back into the room with his son in his arms. He gives his alpha an offended look. “I sure _can_ keep a secret, Omi-omi. What are ya even talking about?”  
  
Hoshi lifts his head from his father’s neck and glares at his favorite uncle. “Is that why you told uncle Omi our secret, uncle Tsum Tsum?”  
  
“What's your secret, mom? Tell me too, tell me!” Kouki insists, tugging at the collar of his mother's sweater. Atsumu sends a cautious glance Hoshi's way.  
  
Hoshi crosses his arms over his chest, his silver eyebrows furrowed. “You can tell him, uncle Tsum Tsum. He's my friend.”  
  
“Yeah. I'll tell ya later at home alright, Kou-chan?” He brushes his nose against his son's affectionately.  
  
“Alright, but promise you will tell!”  
  
“I promise! Mama promise!”  
  
He puts Kouki down, and Hoshi gets off his father's lap and makes a run for his friend, grabbing his hand and disappearing into the hall with him. Atsumu chuckles at the two boys before going back to his seat next to his alpha.  
  
They continue to talk, about anything really, and at some point Koutarou goes to the kitchen to make them all some tea. He comes back with a tray, handing everyone a cup and then he sits down at the other end of their L shaped couch with his own cup in hand.  
  
They talk more, about upcoming practices and games and how Shouyou won't be able to attend practice after this week, about Keiji's work, and just as Keiji is about to ask about how Osamu and Rintarou are doing, Youta starts crying. Aito looks over at his brother from where he's seated on Kiyoomi's lap, and it must be some kind of twin thing when he also starts crying at the sight of his brother so distressed.  
  
Keiji checks the time on his phone. “Ah, it's almost 10pm. They must be getting sleepy.”  
  
“Oh, right!” Shouyou springs to his feet, swinging Youta side to side to calm him down. “We'd better get going so you can put them to sleep, Keiji-san. Tobio will probably be here soon to pick me up anyway.”  
  
He hands the baby over to his mother, and Youta's sobs slowly come to a stop, his mother's familiar vanilla and lavender scent putting him at ease. Atsumu also passes Aito into Koutarou's arms, and the little boy looks up at his father with tears in his golden eyes, smiling at the familiarity as he sniffles one last time.  
  
“May I be excused? I really need to feed them and put them to bed as soon as possible.” Keiji says, an apologetic look in his blue eyes. “Or they will stay awake for another two hours.”  
  
“Of course, Kei-kun! Go take care of yer babies. We'll see ya guys later.” Atsumu answers, smiling widely at his fellow omega.  
  
“Thank you. Koutarou, could you bring Aito along real quick?”  
  
Koutarou follows after Keiji, taking Aito to the bedroom so his omega can breastfeed them both, and then he goes back into the foyer to see his friends out.  
  
“Uncle Kou! Can Shi-chan stay at our house one day? Can he please?” Kouki asks the moment he spots Koutarou, running over and looking up at him with puppy eyes.  
  
Koutarou lets out a short laugh, ruffling Kouki’s curly black hair. “Sure he can, bud! Are your parents allowing this?”  
  
“’Course we do, Bokkun. Ya can bring him over next weekend if ya want.” Atsumu answers, already dressed up in his coat and shoes.  
  
“Alright!”  
  
Both boys cheer happily, wrapping each other in a tight hug. Hoshi lets go of his friend a little reluctantly, and Atsumu takes a hold of his son's hand before they step outside.  
  
“Have a good night, Koutarou. Thank you again for the invitation.” Kiyoomi says, and Koutarou catches a glimpse of a smile before he pulls his mask over his face.  
  
Atsumu smiles at his teammate, tightening the scarf around his son's neck. “Thank ya, Bokkun! We had a great time. See ya on Monday at practice.”  
  
The pair steps out of the house, leaving only Shouyou inside, and the ginger omega beams at his older teammate after putting on his coat and beanie.  
  
“I had a great time, Kou-san! Thank you for the invite.” He reaches forward to pet Hoshi's hair. “See you later Hoshi-chan!”  
  
“See you, uncle Shou!” Hoshi exclaims happily, leaning into Shouyou's touch.  
  
Koutarou puts a hand on his younger friend's shoulder and squeezes assuringly. “Take good care of yourself, Shouyou! Call us if you ever need anything, ‘kay?”  
  
Shouyou exits the house after giving his teammate a firm nod, walking to the car that's waiting for him at their door. Probably Tobio's.  
  
Koutarou and Hoshi wave at Shouyou one last time, and when the car is out of sight, Koutarou pulls his son inside, closing the door quickly so no more cold air enters their house.  
  
Hoshi grabs the hem of Koutarou's hoodie, and looks up at him with hopeful eyes. “Papa, can we play for a while before I go to sleep?”  
  
Koutarou takes a minute to consider this, thinking about what would happen if Keiji knew the alpha had allowed his son to stay awake to play games, and he doesn't really like the conclusion he comes to. But Keiji is busy putting the twins to sleep, and it’s gonna take them at least half an hour to fall asleep, and what Keiji doesn't know won't kill _Koutarou._  
  
The alpha smirks devilishly at his son. “You know what, pal? We can play if you promise not to tell your mama ever.”  
  
Hoshi copies his father, smirking like a little demon who's about to commit his biggest sin. “I _promise,_ papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heyyyyy!!! I just... couldn't help but include the MSBY uncles???? Idk I really love the MSBY squad, and yeah, I wanted them to be in my story!! I hope they weren't so out of character haha（─.─||）Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos you lovely people!!🥺<3  
> -  
> [Lil info: Gyudon is basically a bowl of rice with beef on the top seasoned with different ingredients and spices.]


	12. A Visit to the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owl babies meet the real owls!🦉🥺💝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The owls are just spending some family time at the zoo in this chapter!!!💖 It's short, and fluffy, and a little bad, but I hope you enjoy regardless!!!ฅ( ̳• ◡ • ̳)ฅ

“Papa, papa!” Hoshi calls over and over again, jumping up and down a few feet away from his parents. “Papa! Can we go see the owls first? Pleaseeeee, papa~”

Koutarou carefully puts Youta in his stroller next to his brother before smiling up at his eldest son. “Sure we can, buddy! You wanna meet your own kind huh?”

The young alpha tilts his head to the side, frowning at his father. “My own kind?”

Koutarou's mouth drops open in disbelief. “You wound me, Hoshi-chan. Aren't you an owl too?”

Hoshi perks up. “Oh, right!” He puts a hand on his chin as if he's thinking hard. “But aren't we all owls, papa? You always call our house the owls nest.”

Keiji lets out a short laugh as he pulls the twins small blankets over their bare legs. They look up at their mother with curious gazes upon hearing his laugh, and both start giggling along with him.

“That's right, baby. We are all owls indeed. At least that's what your father says.” The omega rolls his eyes fondly.

Koutarou looks at his omega with his big, golden eyes, a pout on his face. “You clearly love the idea of us being owls, babe, why are you rolling your eyes at me?”

“Yeah, I do love it.” Keiji reaches a hand to stroke his alpha's cheek. “You know I do that often, it doesn't need to have a bad meaning.”

Hoshi runs towards his parents, cutting their conversation off as both of them turn their attention to the young alpha, and he wraps an arm around Keiji's leg, glancing at his younger brothers.

“Mama, look. My brothers also want to go see the owls.” He looks back up at Keiji, his eyes hopeful. “Can we _please_ go now? Please!”

The omega smiles down at his 3 sons, and his heart flutters at the excitement he sees in their golden eyes. “Yes, we can go. Hold your father's hand though, baby.”

“Okay!” Hoshi moves to grab his father's hand, holding onto it tightly as they start walking towards the entrance of the zoo from the parking lot. “Wanna see all of the animals after we see the owls, papa!”

Koutarou laughs. “’Course we will, buddy! That's why we came to the zoo after all.”

The young alpha turns to his mother, his black and silver curls falling over his golden eyes. “Mama, will my brothers be able to see the animals from their stroller?”

Keiji hums. “Don't worry about that, baby. Papa and I are going to pick them up so they can see too.”

“Oh, okay, good. I want my little brothers to see them too, so they can be happy like me!” Hoshi exclaims, skipping excitedly while holding his father’s hand.

“You're such an awesome big brother, Hoshi-chan! I'm really proud of you!” Koutarou says, squeezing his son's hand.

Hoshi's eyes sparkle with happiness. “Hey hey hey!” He shouts, throwing his fist up in the air. “I'm the most awesome big brother ever!”

They walk inside the zoo, Koutarou holding Hoshi's hand and Keiji pushing the twins stroller, and Hoshi is buzzing with so much enthusiasm some of it is passing onto his father. The young alpha is basically leading them, pulling his father along with him wherever he goes, and Keiji follows close behind.

A victorious screech escapes Hoshi's mouth as he speed walks towards a sign. “Papa, mama, look! There's an owl picture on this sign. The owls must be this way!”

“Ah, it seems so.” Keiji mumbles from behind them, lips tilting up into a soft smile. “Well done, baby.”

Hoshi drops his father’s hand for a moment to give his mother a quick hug. “I'm the best, aren't I mama?”

“Yes you are, my sweet.”

Koutarou's shoulders slump upon hearing that. “I thought I was the best, Keiji.”

“You two are both the best, alright?” Keiji starts pushing the stroller after his eldest son goes back to hold his father's hand, leaving them both behind. “Shall we go see the owls now, hm?”

“YES!” Both alphas shout, and they quickly follow after the omega.

They walk towards the direction of the owls section, stopping by different sections on the way because Hoshi won’t let them take another step unless they do, and Koutarou and Keiji pick the twins up from the stroller so they can see the animals as well.

Aito screams happily, squirming in his mother's arms as he points at the monkeys jumping from branch to branch. When one monkey jumps to a branch particularly close to the family, he starts giggling frantically, dropping his head onto Keiji's shoulder.

Youta is also giggling at the animals, one hand shoved into his mouth and the other constantly hitting his father on the face out of excitement. Their eldest son is jumping up and down beside Koutarou, laughing out loud along with his younger brothers.

Keiji leans towards his husband, a small smile on his face. “They seem to like the monkeys a lot, don't you think?” He whispers into the alpha's ear.

“Yeah. Must be because they jump around a lot.” Koutarou replies, wrapping his free hand around his omega's waist and pulling him closer.

“Mama, papa!” Hoshi yells, reaching to tug at the hem of Koutarou's denim jacket. “Let's go look at other animals too! I want my brothers to see them.”

So the parents put the twins back in their stroller to continue with their tour, Koutarou taking a hold of Hoshi's hand once again. They stop by the giraffes, the elephants, the ducks and a few more animals before they reach the owl section.

Hoshi lets out his loudest scream yet, running towards the owls in record speed.

“Hoshi, baby, slow down. You are going to fall.” Keiji calls after him, but the young alpha pays his mother no mind.

Koutarou throws an arm around his omega, and drops a quick kiss to his cheek. “Don't worry about him, babe. He'll be alright.”

Hoshi hoots happily from where he's standing right in front of the bars, and points his finger at a particular owl. “Look at that one, papa! It looks SO much like you.”

Keiji can't help but laugh at the fact that his son had just compared his father to an actual owl. “I really want to see this owl now.”

Koutarou childishly sticks his tongue out at his omega before leaping forward to see this owl his son is talking about. He follows the direction Hoshi is pointing at with his eyes, and comes face to face with a great horned owl, with black and silver feathers and big golden eyes. His jaw drops at the sight.

“You see that, papa?” Hoshi asks his father, his eyes also glued to the nocturnal animal. “It's like, your owl form.”

Koutarou abruptly turns to his son, letting the animal win the staring contest that had been going on between them.

“You're literally my mini version, Hoshi-chan. That owl is not only my owl form, but yours _as well.”_ The alpha states, looking so proud of himself, as if he just discovered gravity or something.

The young alpha folds his arms over his chest as he fixes his father with a look. “But I don't put my hair up in two horns like you do. So it looks more like you.”

“I don't do my hair like that as often anymore!”

“What are you guys arguing about this time?” Keiji asks, picking Youta up from the stroller so he can see the birds as well. “Kou, pick Aito up so he can see.”

“Mama, does that owl look more like me or papa?” Hoshi asks his mother, pointing at the bird the two alphas had been arguing over.

Keiji looks up at the animal, squinting as he considers. He takes an entire minute to give his son an answer. “It looks more like your father. Literally the same as him.”

“Keiji!” Koutarou shrieks.

“HAH!” Hoshi raises his arms up triumphantly. “I told you it looked more like you, papa!”

Youta and Aito make happy noises when they see the birds, reaching their small hands up as if they're trying to catch them. Aito's golden eyes lock onto the great horned owl that is still perched on the branch, and he points at the nocturnal animal with his tiny finger and mumbles, “Da...da?”

Koutarou looks down at the baby in his arms, his pupils blown wide and mouth shaped into a huge _o._

“Did he... did he just say dada?” Keiji says, his blue eyes also wide open, sparkling with excitement. “Did he just point at that bird and say dada? Oh my god.”

The alpha’s heart slowly melts into a puddle, and he unconsciously hugs his boy closer to his chest. “He really said dada. What-"

“Dada?” Youta repeats, sucking his thumb into his mouth as he gazes curiously at the owls.

“Oh my god. These two woke up today and chose _violence._ I am _violated,_ I feel so _attacked_ right now, Keiji.” Koutarou cries, his golden eyes shining with happy tears.

The young alpha claps his hands, dancing around in joy. “Ito-chan and Uta-chan also think that owl looks like papa, they agree with their older brother.”

Keiji steps closer to Koutarou, and Youta puts a hand on his father's cheek when he's in reaching distance. “Dada~” The baby murmurs softly, his golden eyes looking right into the alpha's. What remains of Koutarou melts along with his heart.

“They said their first word.” A huge smile appears on the omega's face. “I'm so proud of them.”

“So am I, oh man, I can't.”

Hoshi stops dancing, furrowing his eyebrows when a sudden question comes to his mind. “What did I say first? Mama or papa?”

“You said mama first, baby.” The omega answers, brushing his fingers through his eldest son's black and silver curls.

Koutarou beams. “And now your brothers said dada first! Wow, this is really amazing! I love my sons so much!”

After Koutarou proclaims his love for his 3 sons, they put the twins back in their stroller and start walking again to see the rest of the animals. Hoshi gets tired at some point, and they stop to take a breather, sitting at a small restaurant so they can get some food in their stomachs.

Koutarou orders onigiri and green tea, and they take their time eating, Hoshi talking his parents ear off about all the animals he had seen and how he’s going to tell his friends about them when he goes to school.

By the time they finish their meal, the twins are already dozing off in their stroller, having just been fed by their mother, a peaceful expression on both of their faces. Hoshi seems to be quite exhausted as well.

Keiji nudges his husband with his shoulder. “Should we get back home now, love? They’re all exhausted.” He murmurs.

The alpha glances at his children, his golden eyes warm and soft, before nodding at his mate. “Yeah, sure, baby. I'll carry Hoshi-chan to the car.”

Koutarou pays for their food, and then he gets up from his seat to pick Hoshi up into his arms. Keiji drapes the owl blankets over the twins bodies so they won't get cold, and he starts pushing the stroller out of the restaurant.

Just as they're about to exit the zoo, the alpha spots a stand that sells animal balloons nearby, and he turns to his omega excitedly, a silent question on his face. Keiji lets out a short sigh.

“Fine. You can get them owl balloons.”

15 minutes later they're in their car, the twins sleeping in their car seats and Hoshi sitting between them, leaning his head against Youta's car seat, his golden eyes struggling to stay open. Koutarou had put the owl balloons he had bought for them in the trunk.

“Coming to the zoo was a great idea, babe.” Koutarou mumbles quietly, flashing his omega a charming smile.

Keiji smiles back at the love of his life. “Mhm. It was a great idea, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I at least hope it was cute and fluffy enough to make you all go soft!<3 Next chapter is going to be a little angsty, so be ready for that(¬◡¬)✧ Anyways thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!!!! Comments and kudos would make me REALLY happy hehe🤭♡ Have an awesome day/night, and stay healthy!!!!💖🌸🥺💞


	13. Breaking and Repairing a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl mama Keiji and owl baby Hoshi have a fight😔🥺💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This chapter is angsty, and a little longer than 5k words! I hope you enjoy!!!!( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ﾉ♡

Keiji is sitting cross-legged on the couch, his laptop placed over a pillow on his legs, typing furiously as he tries to finish editing his latest work while the twins are asleep. His husband is at practice and won't be getting off until 4pm, therefore Keiji has no one to help him look after two babies and a child. Normally, the omega would handle it just fine, but today he has work to finish, the deadline being 8pm this evening.

The twins have been having trouble sleeping lately, falling asleep with a little difficulty and waking up way too easily, and Keiji had just spent two hours trying to put them to sleep, and he really doesn't want them to wake up for another two hours so he can get this over with. Once the omega is done with his work, he'll spend the rest of his day playing with his twin boys.

Hoshi is playing with his toys in his room, and Keiji is working quietly while his boys sleep in their cribs, and there is literally no reason for them to wake-

“MAMAAAAAA!”

Keiji flinches in his seat, his blue eyes growing wide as he scrambles to put his laptop aside and get up and tell Hoshi to stay quiet before he shouts again and causes his little brothers to wake up.

“MA-"

“Shhhhh.” The omega grabs his shoulder with one hand and puts the other over his mouth when he appears at the door, frowning down at the 6 year old.

“Be quiet, Hoshi. I hardly put your brothers to sleep and I have work to do and if they wake up-"

And he's cut off by Youta's sniffles, Aito also joining his brother in crying after a second. Keiji's blood _boils,_ and he shuts his eyes tightly and counts to ten to calm himself down, and he almost manages not to scold Hoshi for waking the twins up. _Almost._

“I'm sorry, mama.” Hoshi mutters nervously, looking down at the ground.

Those words are what cause Keiji to snap. And he doesn’t even know why, it's not like his child said something bad, but the omega is just so mad.

“Do _not_ apologize to me, Hoshi!” Keiji yells, unaware of how unnecessarily loud he's being. “Why would you shout? Why can't you just be quiet for once?”

Hoshi looks up abruptly, his pupils blown wide in horror, and his lips tremble as he tries not to cry. Keiji would _die_ for a single tear his precious Hoshi shed, but at that moment he is so blinded by anger that he doesn't realize how harsh he’s being towards his little boy.

“You knew your brothers were sleeping, I told you to be quiet only 10 minutes ago, didn't I? But of course you wouldn't listen. You're so irresponsible, Hoshi!”

Hoshi sniffles loudly, tears starting to stream down his red cheeks and the poor boy just can't stop them. “I'm... s-s-sorry m-ama...” He stutters between sobs.

“Go back to your room.” Keiji orders sharply, not sparing his eldest son another glance as he walks towards the twins cribs.

“Shhh, shhh. It's okay, it's okay, mama is here, alright?” The omega whispers to his babies, caressing both their heads reassuringly. “It's okay. We'll go back to sleep now, my babies. Don't worry.”

At the sight of his mother being so gentle with his baby brothers, Hoshi's little heart shatters into tiny pieces, and more tears emerge from his golden eyes as he runs back to his room and shuts the door behind him before throwing himself on his bed to cry his heart out.

It takes Keiji half an hour to put the twins back to sleep, and when they're finally out cold, all those terrible words he had said to his little angel come crashing down on him.

“Oh my god.” The omega mumbles to himself, recalling the look on Hoshi's small, innocent face as he looked up at his mother in fear. The big, fat tears slipping down his chubby cheeks. Keiji wants to punch himself in the face. _Several_ times.

He gets up quickly, the work he has to finish completely forgotten, and walks to Hoshi's room, stopping at his door. The omega can hear his little baby's sobs and sniffles from here, and his entire world crumbles at the heartbreaking sounds.

Keiji raises a hand up and hesitantly knocks at his door. His voice is shaky when he calls, “Baby? May I come in?”

The answer is immediate. “NO! Leave me alone!” A loud sob. “Hoshi doesn't want to see mama!”

Keiji has never wanted to cry so bad in his life before, even when Koutarou and him had broken up right after getting engaged because of a person he doesn’t want to remember the name of.

“Please, baby.” He tries again, relying on the fact that Hoshi is a very tenderhearted boy. “I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those things to you.”

“Go away!” Hoshi shouts, his voice muffled. Probably because he has his face buried into his pillow.

A single tear escapes Keiji's eye, but he doesn't bother wiping it away. He goes back to the living room, leaving his heart right there in front of Hoshi's door, and he picks his phone up from the coffee table before walking to the kitchen.

He dials Koutarou’s number, hoping that he's on break and he will pick up the phone, because he really, _really_ needs to hear his alpha's voice right now.

Koutarou picks up after three rings, and Keiji melts from head to toe at the warm, comforting sound that is his husband's voice.

“ _Keiji! Hey baby!”_

“K-koutarou.” He stutters, trying and failing to stop a sob from escaping his lips.

Keiji can tell how concerned the alpha is when he speaks again. “ _Keiji? Are you crying? What happened, baby? Do you need me to come back home?”_

“N-no, you don't need to come home right now. Don't miss practice.” Keiji tries to assure him, but the slight tremor in the omega's voice must be giving him away. “I just needed to t-talk to you. Do you have some time?”

_“Tell me what happened, Ji.”_

Keiji takes a deep breath so he doesn't end up crying on the phone. “I- Hoshi and I had a f-fight and now he- he's n-not talking to me. At a-all.” A hiccup interrupts him. “I don't k-know what to do, he won't c-come out of his ro-om, Kou.”

“ _Calm down, babe. It’s okay, it's fine, we'll find a way.”_ Keiji hears shuffling noises from the other line. “ _I'm coming home now. We'll talk when I get there okay? Stay calm.”_

“No!” Keiji almost shouts. “No, don't come home. You have practice-"

“ _It's alright, Keiji. You guys are my family, coach will understand.”_

“But-"

“ _No buts, I'm coming home and that's final. See you in half an hour, I love you babe.”_

The omega opens his mouth to protest, but suddenly all he can hear are beeping sounds, indicating that his alpha had already hung up. He walks back into the living room and tosses his phone on the couch carelessly, letting out a long sigh.

 _Might as well get this stupid thing done until Koutarou comes home,_ he thinks, sitting on the couch and taking his laptop back onto his lap to continue with his editing. It doesn't really work though, because the only thing he can think about is his Hoshi and how much he had hurt him. How he had broken his sweet little heart. Keiji is so disappointed in himself.

It’s a little more than half an hour later when he hears the lock turning. The omega moves so fast he doesn't even comprehend it, getting to the foyer in a matter of seconds to throw himself into his husband's comforting arms. Koutarou immediately wraps his strong arms around his omega, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“How's everything?” The alpha asks quietly, rubbing a hand on Keiji's back.

Keiji can feel fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes even before he opens his mouth. “Bad. He hasn't come out of his room, and when I tried to talk to him he told me to go away.”

“It's okay. I'll go talk to him now, baby.”

“Please, I feel so bad. Convince him to talk to me. _Please,_ Kou.” Keiji murmurs into Koutarou's neck, the tears that escaped his eyes falling onto his husband's skin.

Koutarou brushes his omega's bangs back with a hand. “I'll do my best.”

The alpha goes to his son's room after washing his hands (because we always wash hands when we come home from the outside!), knocking on his door gently.

“Hoshi-chan? It's me, papa. Will you let me in, buddy?”

Hoshi doesn't respond. All Koutarou can hear is a sniffle, some shuffling and light footsteps, and then the door is being opened, only enough for Hoshi to be able to look through the gap.

“Papa?” He asks, his voice hoarse from crying so much. Koutarou’s heart stings.

“Yeah, bud, it's papa. Lemme in?”

The young alpha opens the door the rest of the way, and he closes it back the moment his father walks into his room.

“C'mere.” Koutarou calls from where he's sitting on his bed, and Hoshi runs to his father on command. He climbs up onto his lap, rubbing his cheek against the alpha's firm chest. “Your mama told me you guys had a fight?”

Hoshi's face drops at the mention of his mother. “He yelled at me.” He mumbles, wiping at his eyes furiously. “I accidentally shouted and woke up my brothers. And he yelled at me. He called me irresponsible.”

He takes a second to sniffle before continuing. “Mama was being so sweet to my brothers, but he yelled at me, papa. He loves my brothers more than me. I’m annoying him.”

“No, Hoshi-chan! That is not true at all.” Koutarou says, frowning down at his eldest son. “He loves you so much and you know this. You never annoyed him, and you never will. You know you mean the _world_ to your mother.”

The alpha caresses his cheekbone with a thumb, wiping a few small tears as he does so. “Why don't you just talk to your mama about it, hm? I'm sure everything will be okay after you guys talk.”

The young alpha shakes his head. “No. I don't wanna talk to him right now. Please don't force me, papa.”

Koutarou lets out a long sigh. “Alright, I won't. Maybe later then? Promise me you'll talk to your mama sometime today, at least.”

Hoshi stays silent for a whole minute, trying to decide if he wants to talk to his mother or not, but he also feels himself longing for the comforting scent of his mother, so he nods at his father.

“I promise I'll talk to him today.”

Koutarou smiles, cupping his son's face in his hands and pressing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. “That’s my boy. I'll leave you be for now, but you'd better keep your promise.”

“I will, papa.”

And the rest of the day passes, with Koutarou looking after the twins as Keiji finishes his work and submits it an hour before the deadline. Hoshi still hasn't come to talk to his mother, he hasn't left his room either, only called Koutarou over when he needed something. The fact that Hoshi had refused to talk to Keiji when Koutarou had asked him still feels like a stab to the heart, and the omega is losing more and more of his hope as the clock ticks.

It is now nearing 10pm, and Keiji gets up from his comfortable place in between Koutarou's legs with reluctance so he can feed the twins and put them to bed before it gets any later. He tries hard to keep the sadness away from his face, but his alpha knows him way too well, and nothing about the omega escapes his attention.

“Don't worry, babe.” Koutarou says sweetly, getting up from the couch and moving to wrap his arms around Keiji's middle. “He'll talk to you. He promised me, and you know Hoshi-chan keeps his promises.”

Keiji leans his head back against his alpha’s shoulder. “I don't know, Kou. He would have already talked to me if he was going to.” He heaves a sigh. “I broke his heart, so I guess I deserve it.”

“Don't say that, Keiji.” The alpha drops a kiss into his black curls. “He has a soft spot for you. He loves you, sweetheart. You two will be okay.”

Keiji doesn't reply, he just turns his head to the side to press a small kiss on his husband's cheek before leaving his embrace to pick up Aito.

“I'll bring Youta.” Koutarou says, picking the little boy up into his arms.

Keiji changes both of their diapers and feeds them, and he's about to put them to sleep when Youta suddenly giggles, reaching a hand as if he’s asking his mother to hold it. “Mama~”

“Mama?” Aito repeats, like they always do, and for the first time that day Keiji feels happiness spread through his body. He lets Youta wrap his small hand around his finger, smiling down at his baby boys.

“It's bed time for you two, not play time. You know?”

Aito grabs his feet, turning his body to the side, and he giggles when his body hits the bed with a small _thud._ Youta starts giggling louder when he hears his twin brother, and he raises his other arm up as well, silently asking his mother to pick him up.

The omega shakes his head at his little boy, bending down to rub their noses together playfully. “Nope. I'm not picking you up. It's time for you to sleep.”

He blows a raspberry on Aito's bare leg, and the baby laughs, and then Youta laughs as well, and Keiji can't help but join in on the fun, laughing along with his baby boys. Seeing them this happy makes the omega's heart skip a beat.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom is being pushed open, and in comes Hoshi, his owl plushie held tightly in his hand. Keiji looks up, his laughter dying down the second he spots his eldest son standing at the doorway, and his heart hammers against his chest as his hope peaks.

But the young alpha doesn’t look so happy, frowning at the sight that is his mother, having fun and laughing with his baby brothers as if nothing had happened between them. Hoshi feels his heart break once again, and this time it hurts a lot more that tears start streaming down his flushed cheeks immediately.

“Hoshi, baby-" Keiji starts, more than ready to make peace with his little owl.

But Hoshi cuts him off, screaming at the top of his lungs. “DON'T CALL ME BABY!”

The omega jumps at the unexpected reaction, a shocked expression appearing on his face as he opens and closes his mouth, searching for the right words. Hoshi doesn’t give his mother a chance to find them.

“Don’t call me baby! I'm not your baby! _They're_ your babies, you love them so much more! You don't love me anymore, you only love them!” Hoshi continues to yell in between sobs and sniffles, tears slipping down his cheeks continuously.

“What? Hoshi, n-no, baby-"

“You love them, not me! You give all your attention to them, you don't spend time with me anymore! You forgot about me after my brothers came here!”

The twins start crying, all the shouting having scared them, and Keiji probably has to do something about it, pick them up and hug them tight to his chest and comfort them, but he can't move a muscle, he can't even feel his heart beating.

Koutarou comes running into the bedroom, looking frantic, his golden eyes growing wider and wider as he scans the room. “What's happening here?”

“You don't love Hoshi! But Hoshi doesn't love you either! I don't love you! YOU'RE THE WORST MOTHER EVER!”

And with that he disappears out of the room, leaving behind two crying babies and a stunned Keiji.

“HOSHI-CHAN!” Koutarou calls after him, unable to believe that those words had just come out of his son's mouth. The young alpha doesn't look back, walking inside his room and shutting the door behind him.

Keiji is frozen, staring blankly at the spot where his eldest son had just been, and he doesn't know what to do, what to say or feel. He feels as if his heart stopped beating, and his breath catches in his throat when he tries to inhale, and then all strength leaves his body, making the omega fall down onto his knees. Tears cloud his vision, and Keiji lets out a choked, broken sob.

Koutarou doesn’t know what to do, both his baby boys are crying, and his Keiji is crying as well, and he's only one person. How the hell is he supposed to calm them all down at the same time?

He shakes his head, deciding not to waste any time thinking, and gets to moving. He picks the babies up from the bed and places them in their cribs, scent marking them both so they will relax and stop crying. The alpha quickly pulls out his phone and plays a song on it, something both Youta and Aito like listening to, and leaves them to fall asleep to the comforting melody.

Then he picks his omega up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to their bathroom to wash his hands and face, drying them with a towel after. He walks back into the bedroom and lays Keiji down onto the bed gently, changing him into his pyjamas.

“Here, baby, get under the covers will you?”

Keiji does as he's told without muttering a single word, continuing to silently cry as he buries his face deep into his pillow. Koutarou thinks he will never get used to seeing the love of his life so sad, every single tear that slips down Keiji's cheeks ripping off a piece from his heart.

“I'll go check on Hoshi-chan now, alright?” He mumbles quietly into Keiji’s silky black hair, brushing his fingers through the locks soothingly. “I'll be back soon, love.”

Keiji doesn't know how much time has passed when he feels the warmth of Koutarou's body behind him, one of his strong arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

“How is he?” The omega asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Koutarou takes a minute to reply. “He’s... not great? He fell asleep crying.” The alpha murmurs into Keiji's hair.

“It's all my fault.” The omega sighs into his pillow, placing his hand over Koutarou's. “He's right, I'm a terrible mother.”

“Baby.” Koutarou buries his face in his omega's neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his jawline down to his collarbone. “Don't be like that. You're the best mother ever, and you know Hoshi thinks so as well. He didn't mean any of those things he said.”

Keiji wants to believe his husband, believe that Hoshi didn't mean those words he had said to him, but his little owl had looked so sad, so _heartbroken_ and worst of all he had been right. The omega had been neglecting his eldest son ever since the twins were born, maybe not on purpose but he had been doing just that. Hoshi had every right to be upset at his mother.

“How about this,” Koutarou starts when his omega doesn’t respond, drawing soothing circles on his shoulder with his thumb. “I take the twins out tomorrow, and you spend the entire day at home with Hoshi-chan. I'm sure some mommy-son time will help you two a lot.”

In all honesty, Keiji is afraid of being alone with Hoshi, afraid of being rejected by his precious boy one more time. But he's willing to do everything he has to in order to win his little heart back.

So he leans back into Koutarou’s body, tightening the arm around his waist as he whispers, “Alright.”

-

Koutarou takes the twins out a little before noon, leaving Keiji alone with Hoshi, and the omega can feel anxiety bubbling up in his stomach.

The young alpha had only come out of his room once to go to the bathroom, he hadn't even joined them at the table for breakfast, and Koutarou had to bring some food to his room. Keiji would be lying if he said this hadn't discouraged him, even just a little, and now he has no idea how to coax him into getting out of his room.

Keiji knows that a way to an alpha's heart is through his stomach, at least that applies to _his_ alphas, so he comes to a sudden decision of making Hoshi his favorite owl shaped pancakes. He knows it's going to take a while, but it will be worth it, because Hoshi really likes these fluffy, owl pancakes and he won't be able to resist them.

He takes his time making the pancakes, adding some extra sugar to the mix because the young alpha prefers them a bit sugary just like his father. The omega carefully shapes each of them into cute little owls before placing them on a service plate. After pouring some honey on the pancakes, he runs an eye over his creation and decides they're ready to be served and consumed.

Keiji makes his way to Hoshi's room with the plate in his hands, stopping at the door to knock on it gently.

“Hoshi, baby?” He mumbles, but of course the young alpha doesn't answer. It's not like the omega had expected him to, at least not yet.

“I made you your favorite owl pancakes, baby.”

Again, no answer. Keiji takes a deep breath, determined to stay as patient as a saint. He would do anything for his little boy, after all.

“Alright, don't open the door for me. But please eat these, I'm putting them here on the small table, okay? Mama made them just for you.”

He waits a few seconds, hoping that his son will at least mumble a small _okay,_ but he doesn't. Keiji can feel his heart break a little, but this is fine, he deserves this, he's just going to have to try a bit harder to gain his little owl's forgiveness. The omega places the pancakes on the small table beside Hoshi's door before slowly walking back into the living room.

A few minutes later he hears the door creak, and his heart bursts at the sound, but he holds himself back from leaping forward to go to his son because he doesn't want to scare him away. He gets up only when he hears the shutting of the door, to go check if Hoshi had actually taken the plate of pancakes, and his heart does a backflip upon seeing the now empty table.

 _I'm going to win him back,_ Keiji thinks, his determination restored.

He doesn't have any work to do today, thankfully, so he kills some time watching television in the living room. The omega wishes his son was here too, seated on his lap as they watched some cartoons together. But that will happen too, because Hoshi is going to forgive his mother and they're going to talk it out and make peace and be happy again. Keiji refuses to think about anything but the positive outcome.

An hour passes like that, and normally Keiji would appreciate the peace and quiet, but this time it bothers him. Because this time it's not a peaceful silence but a gloomy one, and Keiji feels like it's squeezing his lungs. 

After another half an hour, he gets up from his seat with a sigh and walks to the kitchen, opening up the freezer to snatch and ice cream for Hoshi. This cookie dough ice cream is his favorite, and Keiji and Koutarou always keep some in their freezer to use for the rewarding system they had set up for the young alpha. There's _no way_ Hoshi will be able to resist this.

So Keiji finds himself walking towards his son's room for the second time that day, another attempt at trying to get him out of his room. His heart skips a beat when he spots the empty pancake plate on the table, and he knocks on the door more confidently this time.

“Hoshi, mama brought you ice cream.” The omega pauses a few seconds before adding, “It's your favorite, baby.”

Keiji waits, and waits, and waits a bit more, and just when he's about to knuckle down, Hoshi opens the door. He opens the door to Keiji!!!!

The young alpha looks up at his mother with his big golden eyes, and Keiji shudders at the eye contact, having not looked into those melted pools of gold since last night. Hoshi blinks, reaching a hand up and opening his palm so his mother can hand the ice cream over to him. Keiji does.

“Thank you, mama.” He mumbles in a quiet voice as he turns his golden gaze to the ground shyly.

Keiji's blue eyes grow wide, and the corners of his lips twitch. “N-not a problem at all, baby.” He stutters.

And Hoshi _smiles_ , he smiles up at his mother before slowly closing the door with his ice cream held tightly in his hand. Keiji claps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from shouting, his insides tingling with happiness, and he makes a run for the living room and snatches his phone from the couch to text his husband.

**Me**

_Kou!!! Hoshi just talked to me. I think we’re making progress._

His husband replies less than a minute later.

**My Star☆**

_That's great babe!!! I'm so glad my two owls are doing okay!_ _（〃＾_ _∇_ _＾）_ _o_

_Keep me informed!! <3_

**Me**

_I will, love. <3_

Buzzing with happiness, Keiji tosses his phone back on the couch before making his way to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, but then he remembers that Koutarou had told him he'd bring takeout when he came home. He throws his head back and laughs loudly, realizing he had let his excitement get the best of him.

Hoshi walks in at that moment, stopping in his tracks when his golden eyes catch sight of his mother, and then he lowers his gaze to the ground, taking a few hesitant steps towards the omega.

“Thanks for the ice cream.” The young alpha murmurs, not meeting his mother's eyes. “C-can-“ A pause as he hesitates. “Can we do puzzle together, mama? I haven't done the owl one yet.”

Keiji inhales sharply. “YES! Yes we can. Bring it to the living room, will you?”

Hoshi looks up, a joyful glint in his golden eyes. The small smile that appears on his face melts Keiji's heart into a puddle. “Okay, mama.”

And they spend the next hour doing Hoshi's owl puzzle, which consists of only a hundred pieces, but it takes them a little longer than it normally would to complete it because they do it slowly, pausing occasionally to talk and make jokes and laugh together, and Keiji feels lighter than ever when the puzzle is done.

“Hey hey hey, it looks so cute!” Hoshi exclaims happily, seeming to be back to himself. He turns his head towards his mother, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his lap and surround himself with his soothing scent, and he does just that upon seeing the gentle smile on the omega's face.

Keiji immediately wraps his arms around his son's small body, pulling him as close as he can to his chest. He buries his nose into the black and silver curls and inhales deeply, tears brimming at the corners of his blue eyes at the familiarity. _God,_ Keiji has missed this so bad.

Hoshi circles his arms around Keiji's neck tightly, nuzzling his mother's cheek as his entire body relaxes at the comforting scent of the omega.

“I'm so sorry, mama.” The young alpha says, his lips pressed against the skin of Keiji's neck. “I'm so sorry for saying all those bad things to you. I didn't mean them, I swear. I love you so much, mama.”

“It's okay, baby. I'm the one who should be sorry.” The omega answers as he drops small kisses all over his son's curls. “I should have never yelled at you like that. I was just so stressed about work and I let it all out on you. I'm so, so sorry for hurting you, my little angel.”

“I forgive you.” Hoshi pulls back from the hug to lock eyes with his mother before continuing. “But still, I said so many bad things to you, and you didn't deserve any of them.”

He strokes his mother's cheek with his small hand, smiling at him like the omega is the only thing that matters to him. “You're the best mother ever. The _best._ I'm so sorry for calling you the worst, please forgive me, mama.”

Keiji places a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. “I forgive you, baby. It's okay, I know you didn't mean them.”

“I love you so so much, mama. More than anything else.”

“I love you too, baby, so much. Never forget that, okay?”

Hoshi nods furiously, burying his face back into his mother's neck. The omega lets out a short sigh as he starts brushing his fingers through the black and silver locks.

“You know I don't love your brothers more than you, right? I love you all the same, you guys are my precious babies.” He pauses to clear his throat. “Your brothers are still so little, and they need me and your papa for everything. But me spending more time with them doesn't mean I love them more than you. You're my _firstborn_ , baby. You’re so special to me, and I will always love you no matter what, okay?”

Hoshi kisses his mother's cheek softly. “I know, mama. I understand why you have to spend more time with my brothers and it's okay. You will always be the best mama and I will always love you the most, I promise.”

“And I promise you we will have more mommy-son time from now on.”

The young alpha beams up at his mother, his golden orbs reminding Keiji of the beautiful, sparkling morning sun. “You're the best mother ever.”

And when he drops his head onto his mother's shoulder, Keiji picks his phone up to text his husband, his heart completely at ease.

**Me**

_Hoshi and I made up. We're okay now♡_

**My Star☆**

_That's amazing, Ji!!!! I told you everything would be okay. Love you both <33333_

**Me**

_Love you too. <3_

“How about we sleep together tonight, baby?” He asks his son after putting his phone away, his arms still wrapped around him tightly, no intention of letting go. “Papa can put your brothers to sleep this time.”

Hoshi lets out a joyful laugh. “Yes! Yes mama, I really want to sleep with you tonight.”

Keiji’s lips tilt up into a smile as he nuzzles the top of his little owl's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everyone!!! So, this chapter😅 I've teared up like a hundred times while writing it, because hurting Keiji and Hoshi hurt me REAL bad, but things like this happen to all of us am I wrong? I gave my sweet owls a happy ending though because ofc I would!!!! I hope this didn't hurt you so much, and if it did I am so sorry, I love you!( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`) Thank you so much for reading, leave me some comments and kudos hehe!!!♡ Have an amazing day/night and take good care of yourselves!🥺💓


	14. Happy Birthday to the Bokuto Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite twins are finally 1 year old!! They grow up so fast🥺✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm sorry this chapter took me 3 days to post, it's not even that long but idk I just couldn't finish it AAAAAAAHヾ( ￣O￣)ツ Anyways this is cute and fluffy and wholesome and everything and I hope you enjoy this!<3💖

“Kou!” Keiji calls, adjusting the blue bow tie on Aito's neck. “Did you get the table ready? Our guests will be here soon.”

“Yes, babe! Everything’s ready, don't worry!” His husband answers, walking into their bedroom. “Are the birthday boys ready?”

The omega nods. “Mhm, they are.”

Koutarou smiles as he bends down to blow a raspberry on both of their stomachs, making the babies giggle. “Hey hey hey! My boys look so cute tonight!”

“They always look cute.” Keiji says with a frown on his face.

“Huh? I mean, yeah. But like- oh my god, Ji. You know what I mean.”

Koutarou looks so distressed that the omega can't help but let out a loud laugh. He shoves his husband's arm playfully. “Okay, okay. I'm just joking.”

The alpha suddenly beams, his face lighting up the room like the sun. “Keiji! Let's walk them to the living room, come on, please!”

And he picks Youta up to put him on the ground before giving his omega a chance to reply. Youta holds on to his father's hands tightly, looking up at him with wide eyes as he babbles something in his weird baby language. He's a little unbalanced on his feet but his determination to walk is over the roof. Keiji smiles proudly at his baby.

Aito whines from where he's still laying on the bed, feeling uneasy upon being seperated from his twin brother, and Keiji chuckles before picking him up to walk him to the living room where his father had taken his brother.

“Mamaaaaa~” Hoshi comes running into the room, glaring at the light grey bow tie in his hand as if it's going to make the thing tie around his neck on it's own. “I can't tie this stupid bow tie!”

Keiji sits Aito right next to his brother before turning his attention to his eldest son. “First of all Hoshi, language.” He takes the item from his hand as the young alpha pouts adorably at his mother, crouching down in front of him. “Second, it's alright. Mama can always tie it for you.”

“Right!” Hoshi exclaims, his mood doing a 180 degree turn in a matter of seconds. “You're the best mama after all!”

The omega smiles sweetly at his son before gesturing for him to turn around. Hoshi complies, being the best boy that he is, and Keiji pats him on the butt when he's done with the bow tie.

“There, all done.” He gets up on his feet. “Why don't you go see what your papa is up to? He disappeared after he brought Youta here.”

“I saw him going out to the porch while coming here, mama.” Hoshi answers without having the need to go check. “He was talking to uncle Tetsu on the phone.”

“Oh, okay. Then stay with your brothers, will you? I'll go check on your papa.”

Hoshi beams at his mother, raising his arms up above his head. “Of course mama! I'm the best big brother after all!”

Keiji pets his black and silver curls affectionately with a smile on his face. “That’s my baby.”

The omega then walks to the foyer to get out on the porch, trusting his eldest son to look after his baby brothers at his absence, and he drapes a thin jacket over his shoulders before stepping out to the slightly cold air.

“Yeah, yeah, alright!” Koutarou is shouting into the receiver. An image of Tetsurou holding the phone away from his ear, his face scrunched comes to Keiji's mind and the omega chuckles to himself, causing his husband turn his head towards him.

The alpha continues to babble into the phone after flashing his mate a sweet smile. “Yeah, alright bro! What? YES, of course I cooked for you guys, what do you take me for? Okay, alright, Tetsu, we'll see you guys soon. Yup! Love you too bro!”

“You tell Kuroo-san that you love him all the time. Just so you know, it’s making me jealous.” Keiji jokes when the alpha hangs up, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around his husband's neck.

Koutarou immediately wraps his own arms around his omega's waist and pulls him close, pressing their chests together.

“Is that so?” He murmurs as he pushes a stray curl behind the omega's ear. “Is my sweet little omega jealous of that rooster head?”

Keiji snorts. “Mhm. You'd better stop telling him that you love him, or I'll bite you.”

The alpha raises an eyebrow at his mate. “And where exactly are you gonna bite me? I might just keep telling Tetsu I love him if it's my d-"

Keiji presses his lips against Koutarou's, effectively shutting his dumb mouth which lacks a filter. The alpha's eyes widen for a second, but he collects himself quickly, tightening his hold around his omega's waist and kissing him back with fervor.

Koutarou takes Keiji's bottom lip between his teeth and bites, making the omega smile into the kiss, and just as he's about to spice things up even more, Hoshi shouts all the way from the living room.

“Mamaaaaaa! Papaaaaa! Uta-chan and Ito-chan are trying to stand up on their own!”

Koutarou reluctantly breaks their kiss, pouting down at his omega like a child whose favorite toy has been taken away. “I can't even kiss my beautiful mate in peace anymore.” He complains.

The omega giggles before shoving his husband's face playfully. “Shut up. You kiss me enough after the kids go to sleep.”

And with that he goes back inside, leaving Koutarou standing all by himself out in the porch.

“Okay, so what’s happening here?” The omega asks as he walks into the room, clapping his hands together. “Are my little baby boys misbehaving?”

Youta babbles something unintelligible from where he's sitting on his older brother's lap as if answering his mother, and Aito just looks into the omega's eyes innocently, holding on to the edge of the couch to stay upright.

“Yes they are, mama!” Hoshi complains to his mother with a frown on his face. He looks seriously frustrated, and Keiji thinks this is the funniest his eldest son has ever looked.

“They're trying to stand up and walk on their own. Ito-chan even fell once!”

Keiji clicks his tongue in disapproval, walking towards Aito and putting a hand over his back so he doesn't fall back. The omega waves a finger at his tiny face. “We don't try standing up when mama and papa aren't around, you hear that Aito?”

Aito laughs at his mother, the action causing him to lose his balance and stumble forward into the omega’s chest, and Keiji wraps his arms around his small body protectively.

“This is what I'm talking about, you little owl.” He mumbles into Aito's soft baby hair.

“OHOHO! My owl nephews!”

All four of them turn towards the door at the sudden exclamation, Youta and Aito starting to shout happily when they catch sight of their favorite uncle.

“Uncle Tetsu!” Hoshi yells, his golden eyes shining happily. “Is Akane-chan here too?”

“Of course she is, bud! She would never miss your little brothers birthday!”

Keiji places both Aito and Youta on their play mat, and Hoshi runs to Tetsurou the moment his mother picks his baby brother up from his lap, and he jumps into the black haired alpha’s arms with a loud _hey hey hey_.

Kenma walks into the living room with Akane in tow, a small smile on his face. “Hi, everyone.”

“Hello, Kenma. Hello, Akane-chan.” Keiji brushes a hand through Akane's long black waves.

Akane looks up at the omega, giving him her biggest smile. “Hi, uncle Kei!”

“Hey hey hey! Everyone is finally here!” Koutarou shouts happily as he enters the room, throwing an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “Bro, finally! I've been starving over here.”

Tetsurou barks out a laugh. “Sorry, man. We're here though, and hungry as hell as well! Can't wait to eat my best bro's amazing food!”

“Yeah? You're at the right place my man!” The bicolor haired alpha claps his hands together comically. “Alright you guys, take a seat at the table! I'll be serving the food shortly.”

He disappears into the kitchen after laughing at his own ridiculousness, and Keiji politely guides their guests to the dining table. They all sit down, Hoshi taking a seat beside his mother and Akane sitting right next to her's after a little conflict with their parents, and once everyone is settled Keiji goes to the kitchen to bring the twins feeding chairs.

“Kou, I'm going to feed the boys some rice. Could you prepare it for me, love?” The omega asks his husband as he picks up one of the feeding chairs from the far left corner of the kitchen.

“Of course babe! Anything for you.” Koutarou replies with a big smile on his face.

Keiji stops right beside his alpha to press a thankful kiss to his cheek before walking out of the kitchen. The alpha smiles to himself, every kiss coming from the love of his life giving him butterflies.

Keiji carries the other feeding chair to the living room, placing it right beside the other one, and then he picks Youta and Aito up to put them in the chairs. The omega gives them both a toy they can keep themselves busy with until their food arrives, and both boys take the toys happily, Youta immediately bringing it to his mouth to suck at it.

“Ah! They look so cute with their bow ties, uncle Kei.” Akane says with a huge smile on her face.

“Akane-chan, look!” Hoshi shouts as he waves his arms around frantically to get the young omega's attention. “I'm wearing a bow tie too! Don't you think I look cute too? Don't you?” He persists.

Akane places a hand over her mouth, giggling into it, her cheeks turning a soft pink. “Y-yeah.” She stutters shyly. “You look cute too, Hoshi-chan. _Very cute~”_

She almost whispers the last words, but it seems everyone except Hoshi has heard it, as Keiji and Kenma give each other a meaningful look while Tetsurou bursts out laughing at his daughter's adorable attempt at flirting. Hoshi cocks his head to the side, clearly confused, and he frowns at the adults.

“What happened? Did she not mean it? Was she making fun of me, mama?”

The omega chuckles, petting his eldest son's hair assuringly. “No, baby, don't worry. She definitely meant it, right Akane-chan?”

Her chubby cheeks turn from a soft pink to an angry red, and she hides her face behind her hands adorably. “Y-yes, uncle Kei.”

Before Tetsurou can start teasing his daughter, Koutarou comes into the living room with the food, and without torturing their rumbling stomachs any longer they all dig in, practically inhaling the food on their plates. Keiji is the last one to finish his food, having to take small breaks to feed the twins some rice, and when he's done too Koutarou quickly clears the table to bring out the birthday cake he had baked for his baby boys.

The alpha lights the two small candles he had placed on the cake, one of them a golden yellow for Youta and the other an ocean blue for Aito, and then he picks Aito up in his arms. Keiji does the same to Youta, and both boys shout excitedly when they see their birthday cake, squirming in their parents arms.

“Alright, I'm gonna take a video of them blowing their candles!” Tetsurou says, standing at the other side of the dining table with his phone raised up to his face. “Aka-chan, Hoshi-chan, you guys sing the birthday song for them!”

“Okay, daddy! Can we also be in the video though?” Akane asks her father, tugging at the hem of his red dress shirt.

Hoshi gasps, running to stand beside his father's legs. “Yes! Hoshi wants to be in the video too!”

“Of course you two can be in the video too.” Kenma murmurs. “Go stand beside your uncle Keiji, my girl.”

“Yay! Thank you mommy.” Akane does as she's told after placing a soft kiss on her mother's cheek.

“Oya!” Tetsurou yells, his thumb hovering above the _record_ button. “I'm starting the video in 3... 2... and 1! Go!”

The two kids start singing the happy birthday song for Youta and Aito, a little out of synch but who cares because they sound so damn _cute,_ and Koutarou and Keiji lean forward to blow the candles when the song is done. Youta shouts excitedly at the sight of the candle going out, wiggling his arms and legs in his mother's hold, and Aito giggles, his golden eyes still fixed on the candle curiously as if he's trying to figure out what just happened.

“Happy birthday, Uta-chan and Ito-chan!” Hoshi exclaims as he throws his fists up in the air.

“Happy birthday to my favorite twins!” The black haired alpha makes his way towards Koutarou and Keiji to give both of the twins a quick kiss. “I better be your favorite uncle when you grow up.”

Koutarou lets out a laugh, shoving his best friend's arm. “Shut up, bro.”

Kenma walks back into the living room with a package in his hands, causing Keiji to raise his eyebrows because _when the hell did he even leave the room_ , and the small omega approaches his friends with a smile on his face.

“Happy birthday, boys.” He says, thrusting the package towards Keiji, and the black haired omega takes it gratefully.

“Thank you guys. I'm sure Youta and Aito are going to love this.”

“I picked their gifts, uncle Kei!” Akane jumps up and down on her feet, her amber eyes glowing. “I hope they like it.”

Koutarou boops the young omega on the nose. “Of course they will, Akane-chan! I'm sure you picked something amazing.”

Turns out Akane had actually picked something _amazing_ , a toy phone and an owl plushie for each of the boys, and just as Keiji had expected Youta starts continuously pressing the buttons on the toy phone while Aito hugs the owl plushie close to his chest, snarling at his father when the alpha tries to take it away from him.

“Wow.” Tetsurou mumbles, turning to his fellow alpha with a lazy grin on his face. “It's obvious Youta-chan is taking after you, bro. He can't keep quiet for one minute.”

Koutarou throws a pillow right at his best friend's face. “Shut up, Tetsu.”

“I didn't even mean it in a bad way, what the hell?” Tetsurou whines offendedly, rubbing his nose as if Koutarou had thrown a rock at his face and not a fluffy pillow.

Kenma lets out a short sigh at their childish bickering. “I don’t know who turned 1 today. The twins or you guys?”

And Keiji is once again convinced that Kenma is the funniest person in their group of friends as he throws his head back to laugh heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! First of all I want to say that I think Hoshi and Akane are so cute together, and I wonder if they're going to end up getting together in the future??? IDK HEHE๑乛◡乛๑ And the twins omg I can't wait for them to learn how to walk and talk pls!!🥺💓 Anyways, my online classes start tomorrow and I might not be able to update so often, but I'm still gonna try my best to update every 3-4 days so stay tuned!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, you know how much I appreciate kudos and comments so leave some JSJSKDF- See you guys on the next update, love you all!!( ˘ ³˘)


	15. Brotherly Love and Volleyball Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet sibling moments, and the owl family watching dada owl's vball match on TV!🙊🏐✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey! I'm back with another chapter after 3 days!!! It's short, but sweet and fluffy, and I got so soft while writing it(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ* I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!🦉💖  
> -  
> Their ages for this chapter!!!!  
> Kou is 31  
> Ji is 30  
> Hoshi is 6  
> And the twins are 16 months old<3

Youta whines loudly when Keiji tries to wrap the yellow, hand-knitted scarf around his neck for the fifth time, pushing his mother's arm away with a pout on his face.

“Come on, Youta.” Keiji sighs. “You have to wear this, baby. It's so cold outside.”

“No!” Youta yells in fear, taking a few steps back from his mother as if he's trying to put a spider on his head. The omega is sure the one he's dealing with is not Bokuto Youta, but a younger version of Bokuto Koutarou, literally.

“Hey, look here, my sweet.” Keiji says, pointing at Aito who's standing right beside the omega and looking up at him with innocent golden eyes as he speaks, his baby blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. “Your brother is wearing his scarf too, see? Why don't you do the same hm?”

Aito tugs at Keiji's pants with his tiny, gloved hand. “Mama. Go?”

“Yes, baby, we will go now.” The omega turns his attention back to the other twin. “Will you please wear your scarf? You don't want to get sick do you, my angel?”

“No.” Youta’s small face scrunches up in disgust at the mention of the word sick, and finally, _finally_ he gives in, walking closer to the omega so he can wrap the scarf around his neck.

Keiji smiles down at his toddler. “That's my good boy.”

The omega wraps the scarf around Youta's neck, making sure there are no gaps the cold can seep through, and he presses a sweet kiss on his son's cheek before rising back on his feet. “Alright, my little owls. Now we're going to go and pick up Hoshi from school, okay?”

Their golden eyes sparkle upon hearing their older brother’s name. “Shi!” They both exclaim happily, and Youta almost falls while jumping up and down.

Keiji chuckles at his two toddlers as he pulls the door open, causing a wave of cold air to enter the house, and he makes sure his little owls are both properly covered one last time before grabbing their hands and walking out of the house. He quickly locks the door and pockets his keys so he can take his boys to the car as soon as possible, not wanting to keep them waiting in the cold air for too long.

The omega settles them both in their car seats and buckles their seatbelts, handing Youta his talking owl toy so he can keep himself busy (Keiji has to give Youta a toy everytime he takes the twins somewhere because his 1 year old definitely _hates_ sitting still in a car and starts crying the moment Keiji shuts his door), then he slides into the driver's seat and starts the engine, turning on the heater immediately so Youta and Aito can warm up.

“You guys excited to see your big brother Hoshi?” Keiji asks his boys as he maneuvers the car out of the driveway.

Aito cheers happily, repeating his brother's name over and over while Youta ignores his mother, zeroed in on the owl toy in his hands, pushing the buttons on it furiously. The omega lets out a short laugh before turning his attention to the road.

They arrive at Hoshi's kindergarten, and as soon as Keiji parks the car Hoshi comes running out of the small building, dragging one of his teachers along with him. The omega heaves out a sigh and gets out of the vehicle to spare the poor woman of his chaotic little owl's torment.

“Mama! Hey hey hey!” Hoshi jumps into his mother’s arms joyfully, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. He kisses the omega on the cheek. “Missed you!”

Keiji strokes the black and silver curls on Hoshi's head. “I missed you too, baby.” The omega then bows at his eldest's son teacher. “Hello, Maruyama-san.”

The woman gives Keiji a kind smile. “Hi, Bokuto-san. We haven't seen much of you lately. How are you doing?”

“I'm doing fine, thank you. Just busy taking care of three children.” The omega chuckles lightly. “How about you, Maruyama-san?”

“I'm doing alright too, thank you very much.” She peeks into the vehicle, noticing the two 1 year olds. “Oh, you brought the twins along! And it’s so cold too. Don't let me keep you!”

“Yes, mama! ‘M so cold, wanna get in the car!” Hoshi whines, burying his face deeper into his mother’s neck.

“Alright, my little owl.” Keiji gives Hoshi's teacher another polite bow. “Have a nice weekend, Maruyama-san.”

“You as well, Bokuto-san.” She pets Hoshi's bicolored hair affectionately. “See you on Monday, Hoshi-kun!”

“See you, Maru-san!”

Keiji opens the back door so Hoshi can slip in between his younger brothers and jogs over to the other side to join his three sons in the vehicle.

Youta and Aito scream in excitement when they see their older brother, and Aito reaches out with his small hand to touch his face. Hoshi gives his brother a huge smile, leaning into his touch.

“Hey hey, Ito-chan!”

Youta must have felt jealous about the fact that his older brother is only paying attention to Aito, because he reaches forward to grab a fistful of his black and silver curls and pulls _hard_ , making the older boy howl in pain.

“Owww! UTA-CHAN!”

Keiji furrows his eyebrows. “What's happening back there, you three?”

“Mama! Uta-chan pulled my hair!” Hoshi whines, a pained expression on his face. He whips his head towards Youta, who's grinning mischiveously, and waves a finger in his face. “Bad Uta-chan. This is why I love Ito-chan more than you!”

“Hoshi!” Keiji interrupts, fixing his eldest son with a sharp look through the mirror. “Don't say things like that to your brother. You're going to make him upset.”

Hoshi crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly, facing away from Youta. “I don’t care, mama. I love Ito-chan more and that's it.”

He then leans in closer to Aito to drop a kiss to his forehead, making the quiet one of the twins giggle softly, and Youta’s tiny face falls at the sight, his big golden eyes getting watery. Keiji’s heart breaks into a million pieces when he sees the crestfallen look in his baby owl's eyes.

“Hoshi, you're making your brother cry, baby.”

The young alpha turns to Youta abruptly, his features softening upon seeing the sad, innocent expression on his baby brother's face.

“No, no, Uta-chan!” He wipes the tears that had escaped Youta’s golden eyes as he smiles down at his brother. “Onii-chan didn't mean it, he didn't mean it, alright? I love you both so much. I promise.”

The young alpha presses a feather-light kiss to the tip of Youta's miniature nose, and the 1 year old happily cups his older brother's face, letting out a loud laugh, and Keiji's heart all but _melts_ at the sight of his children being so sweet with each other.

“Alright, my little owls.” The omega says, switching off the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt. “We're home!”

His three boys all shout cheerfully.

-

“MAMAAAAA!” Hoshi yells from the living room. “COME ON! IT'S STARTING!”

“Coming!” Keiji grabs the bowl full of popcorn from the counter and speed walks to the living room, where three pairs of golden eyes are glued to the television screen in fascination, watching as the players for the volleyball teams make their way to the court.

The omega chuckles as he seats himself comfortably on the couch. “You boys can't wait to see your father, hm?”

Hoshi looks the omega right in the eye. “Don't act like you’re not excited, mama. I know how much you love watching papa's games, too.” The young alpha sticks his tongue out at his mother before turning his attention back to the TV screen. Keiji has never felt this attacked before.

The players faces are being shown on the screen as their names, numbers and positions are being announced, and when Koutarou's face appears on the screen, all three of the little owls go wild, screaming and shouting and pointing at the screen excitedly.

“DADA! DADA!” The twins shout repeatedly, Youta stomping his feet and Aito tugging at Keiji’s sweatpants as if he's trying to make sure his mother sees his father on the TV too.

Keiji lets out a melodic laugh, weaving his fingers through his little boy's slightly grown hair. “Alright, baby, chill out. I can see dada too. Don't worry.”

“Mama, mama! Papa's team is going to win, right?” Hoshi looks up at the omega, a hopeful glint in his golden eyes. “Because papa is the best, right? RIGHT?”

“That's right, your papa is the best indeed.” Keiji answers truthfully, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “But all players are so talented, baby. We'll have to wait and see if papa is going to win.”

“He will! I trust my papa!” The young alpha exclaims before jumping up on his feet and throwing his fists up in the air triumphantly.

The twins copy their older brother, both of them raising their tiny fists up as they cheer, “Dada! Dada!”

Keiji can't help but smile at the adorable sight, wishing his beautiful Koutarou was here to see this, how all three of his boys cheer for him at the top of their lungs as they watch their incredibly talented father do what he loves the most with admiration in their golden eyes. The omega’s chest suddenly swells with the boundless love he feels for his husband, and he brings a hand to his left ring finger to feel the gold band that will forever tie them together.

He flinches when Hoshi lets out an abrupt shout. “MAMA! THEY WON THE FIRST SET! PAPA’S TEAM WON THE FIRST SET!”

“That’s amazing, baby.” Keiji’s lips tilt up into a smile. “They might seriously win this one.”

The cameraman zooms in on Koutarou's face as the alpha lets out a joyful cry, and the twins run to the TV excitedly, trying to reach up to the screen on their tiptoes and touch their father’s face with their tiny hands.

“Look at them, mama.” Hoshi laughs at his younger brothers. “Uta-chan and Ito-chan are trying to touch papa's face. They look so funny.”

“Well, they're only 1 year old, baby.” The omega nudges his eldest son’s arm with the bowl he's holding. “Do you want some popcorn?”

Hoshi's golden eyes grow wide. “YES! Thank you mama!”

“Don't give your brothers any, though.”

They continue to watch Koutarou's game, the young alpha whining and pouting when his father's team loses the second set, but the third set goes better, the MSBY team scoring point after point, and when Koutarou makes the winning one, Keiji is thrilled to pieces.

The twins shout and dance around happily, assuming that's what they should be doing in this situation, and Hoshi climbs up on the couch beside his mother, jumping up and down in excitement as he keeps screaming his father's name over and over again.

“You see that mama? Papa's team won! I told you he would win!”

Keiji just smiles, his chest bursting with the pride he feels for his amazing, wonderful alpha, and when Koutarou appears on the screen one more time the omega gives his full attention to the television.

The interviewer extends a microphone to the ecstatic volleyball player with a happy smile on her face. “Bokuto-san! Congratulations on your victory!”

His Koutarou flashes the camera his biggest, brightest smile despite his exhaustion. “Thank you so much! It's been such a great game!”

“Indeed. You played amazing as always.”

The alpha laughs. “You flatter me. Thank you very much!”

The woman pushes a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing with the interview. “How did it feel to score the winning point?”

“AAAAAH!” Koutarou runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “AMAZING! I mean, it always feels amazing to score, but the winning point? That feeling is indescribable. I feel on top of the world, unstoppable, invincible!”

“That sounds great, Bokuto-san! One more question and I'll spare you.” The smile on her face grows wider. “What would you say your biggest inspiration is?”

The alpha doesn't even consider the question. “My family, of course! My beautiful husband Keiji, and my three amazing boys, Hoshi, Youta and Aito!” He blows a big kiss to the camera. “I know you guys are watching me right now. I love you all so much! Can't wait to get back home to you.”

The young alpha gasps sharply. “MAMA! Papa talked about us. He talked about us, mama! He said he loves us!”

“Yes. Yes, I heard him, baby.” Keiji says, his voice barely above a whisper. “ _God,_ I love you so much, my Koutarou. So much. More than anything else. My beautiful star.”

The match ends shortly after Koutarou's interview, and the omega notices that his two 1 year olds are already dozing off against each other on the floor, a soft smile appearing on his face at the heart-warming sight.

“Hoshi, baby, it's time to go to bed now.”

The young alpha opens his mouth to protest, but Keiji shushes him with a finger, knowing just what to say to make his eldest son run to his bed in the speed of light. “Your papa will be back home early tomorrow, remember? We have to sleep now so we can wake up before he arrives.”

Hoshi is already getting off the couch before his mother finishes his sentence. “Good night, mama.”

The omega laughs silently into his hand, shaking his head as he watches his eldest son disappear out of the living room, and then he turns back to his little twins, walking over to where they're laying on the floor to pick them up and carry them to their cribs.

And as he finally gets under his warm, comfortable duvets and buries his face deep into Koutarou’s pillow to inhale the soothing scent of pine trees, he thinks, _I am the luckiest omega in the whole wide world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for this chapter!!<3 The sibling interactions have finally started though AND i can't wait to write more of these like i really enjoyed it idk they're just so cute together aaaaaaa!!!!🥺 I LOVE THE BOKUAKA CHILDREN PLS :( I hope you enjoyed reading this one!!<(＿ ＿)> Don't forget to leave me some comments and kudos if you did hehe like always🤭 I will probably be posting the next chapter tomorrow so be ready for more fluff!!!!! Love you all, have a nice day/night and thank you so much for reading!!💞🌸<3


	16. A Sweet Little Valentine's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou and Keiji go on a Valentine's date. Fluff and romance ensues.💖✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this, but there are no owl babies in this chapter. Only Koutarou, and Keiji, and their romantic moments. Bokuaka for life!!🥺💓 ENJOY!<3

“Oh my god, Ji.” Koutarou chuckles, watching the anxious look on his omega's face intently. “We just left them with my parents for _one_ evening, baby. We're going to pick them up first thing in the morning.”

“I know, Kou. I just miss them so much.” Keiji brings a hand up to brush his fingers through his black curls, messing up the hair gel he had spent a good 40 minutes putting in his hair. “I'm sorry. Here you are taking me out on a Valentine's date and all I'm doing is sulking like a baby.”

Koutarou furrows his silver eyebrows. “Don't be ridiculous, Keiji. It doesn't suit you.”

“But-"

“If anything,” the alpha interrupts him. “I think your seperation anxiety is cute as hell. Don't worry about it babe, really. I miss my little owl boys too.”

Keiji lets out a short sigh as they continue to walk up the hill hand in hand. “Youta and Aito have never slept away from us before. I hope they won't give your parents any trouble.”

“I'm sure Aito-chan won't. I can't say the same for Youta-chan though.” Koutarou starts laughing out loud at his own words.

“I wonder who he gets it from. Oh, could it be his father? What do you think, Koutarou?”

The alpha’s laughter dies down and he shoots his omega a very offended look. “I can’t believe you Keiji. Here I am taking you out on a date and all you're doing is mocking me.”

“Oh shut up, you big baby.” Keiji smacks the back of his husband's head playfully. “Let's just get to the top so we can have our dinner. I'm starving.”

“ _Romantic dinner,_ Keiji.” Koutarou corrects his omega in a very serious tone. “This is supposed to be a romantic date for us. Don't kill the mood like that.”

“Okay okay. I'm sorry, my love. Let's still get to the top quickly though.”

They reach the top of the hill, and Keiji's breath hitches at the magnificent sight of the city stretching out below them. The omega walks closer to the edge, the sparkling lights of the city reflecting in his gunmetal blue eyes.

“The view is so pretty here, Koutarou.” He mumbles in a daze.

Meanwhile Koutarou is watching his beautiful omega, his golden eyes fixed on the fascinated expression on his pretty face. “Mhm. My view is much prettier, though.”

Keiji faces his husband, his cheeks flushing when he notices that he’s the one the alpha has been watching. He lightly shoves Koutarou's arm as he looks away in embarrassment. “Stop it, Kou.”

“Now why would I?” The alpha gets behind Keiji and circles his arms around the omega's middle. “It's true. You're prettier than this view. Hell, you're prettier than anything, literally.”

Keiji chuckles quietly and leans his head back against his husband's broad shoulder. “And you're too damn sweet. What are we going to do about that?”

The alpha turns his head towards his omega to catch his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Keiji sighs into his husband's mouth, moving his lips against Koutarou's with fervor as he presses his body closer to his.

“I just,” _kiss,_ “love,” _kiss, “_ reminding you,” _another kiss,_ “that you're pretty.” Koutarou whispers in between kisses.

The omega giggles as he pulls away from his husband. “More like you're not letting me forget, ever.”

“Aren’t those basically the same thing?” Koutarou frowns in confusion. “Ahhhh, whatever! As long as you’re aware that you're the prettiest angel ever, both works.”

“Not that much, Koutarou.”

“Yes. That much, baby.” The alpha unwraps his arms from around Keiji's waist and grabs his hands to pull him back towards one of the trees the snow had colored white. “Now, let’s get to our winter picnic, shall we, my queen?”

Koutarou takes out their picnic blanket from the basket and spreads it out over the snowy grass, then he extends a hand for his omega to take and helps him seat himself on the blue and white chequered fabric like a gentleman.

“Alright, Bokuto-san.” Keiji says with a small smile on his face. “What do we have on the menu today?”

“Hey hey!” The alpha sits crossed-legged on the blanket and reaches for the basket to take out the food he had brought along for their romantic picnic.

“Okay! So we have picnic loaves, caramelised fennel, prosciutto and blue cheese quiche.” He counts as he takes out the snacks one by one. “Chicken, cashew and mint rice paper rolls and carrot cake with cream cheese frosting! Oh, and some jasmine and ginger tea!”

Keiji whistles lowly, impressed at his husband for being able to prepare such delicious looking (and probably tasting too, because Koutarou is so good at cooking like that) food for their small picnic date. “Wow. These look amazing, Kou. I can't wait to taste them.”

“Well then.” The alpha exclaims happily, picking up one of the loaves and bringing it up to his mate's mouth. “Don't wait, Ji. Here, have a bite.”

Keiji doesn't protest, it's not like he can with the way his stomach is rumbling, and his eyes almost roll to the back of his head at the spectacular flavor as he chews his bite.

“Oh _god._ Amazing. This tastes wonderful, Kou. I'm really so lucky to be married to such an amazing cook like you.”

Koutarou drinks in all the compliments, looking very much proud of himself as he pours his omega a cup of jasmine and ginger tea.

“Here, babe. Drink this too. It's gonna warm you inside.”

They eat almost all the food Koutarou had prepared for them, exchanging a few words every now and then and Keiji shifts to lean against the tree trunk after finishing up his drink. The alpha joins him a minute later, wrapping an arm around the omega’s shoulders and pulling him closer to his body. Keiji basks in the warmth of his husband, burying his face into his neck and inhaling the familiar scent, and he throws his legs over Koutarou's lap to be more comfortable.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Koutarou mumbles, intertwining their fingers together.

Keiji smiles to himself at the memory. “How could I forget? You asked me if I could set for you after practice.” A giggle. “You even pronounced my name wrong.”

Koutarou groans comically. “You just had to remind me, didn't you?”

“But it was so funny. I don't know how many times I had to correct you before you finally got it right.”

“But that's not the point, Keiji.” The alpha squeezes his omega’s hand softly. “I thought you were the most beautiful person ever the moment I saw you. My heart almost stopped when I heard you speak for the first time, wanted to listen to your angelic voice for the rest of my life.

“When you said you would do extra practice with me, I felt you were the one for me. I really wanted you to be my mate at that moment. I don't know, Ji, you were the first person to ever care for me that much and I wanted to keep you in my life so bad.”

Keiji’s heart flutters at the words that are pouring from his husband's mouth. “Kou-“

“Let me finish, baby.” The alpha clears his throat. “We became close friends, and the more I got to know you, the more I realized you were too good for me. You deserved so much better than an emotionally unstable idiot like me.”

“Koutarou.” The omega sits upright and cups his alpha's face between his hands. “Don't say things like that, my love. We are together right now aren't we? Together, and happy. We-"

The alpha pecks Keiji on the lips softly. “Don't worry, ‘m not done yet.”

He places his omega's head back on his shoulder and brushes his fingers through his silky black curls as he continues. “That's why it took me so long to tell you that I liked you more than a friend. Tetsurou kept telling me I was being stupid, that I should just tell you because you for sure liked me back too. But I didn't believe it. You were way too perfect to like someone so... simple like me. You still are. So I decided to never tell you about my feelings.

“I'm so, _so_ damn glad Tetsu did it for me, when he texted you about my feelings for you, because if he didn't then we wouldn't be here like this right now. Happily married with 3 beautiful children.”

“I guess we owe our happiness to Kuroo-san, then.” The omega laughs breathily into Koutarou’s neck. “I'm so glad he did it too. I also never believed that you shared my feelings, and I probably would have never told you in fear of ruining our friendship.”

“We were both so stupid.” Koutarou kisses his omega lovingly on the forehead. “I love you so much, Keiji. Believe me when I tell you that I love you more than anything else. You're my entire world, baby, and I could never imagine a life where you aren't my other half.”

The omega grabs the back of his alpha's neck and pulls him close, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much too, my Koutarou. My beautiful, bright star, my everything. I could never imagine a life where I haven't given all my heart, body and soul to you.”

Koutarou pulls out a box from behind himself like a magician and opens the cap so Keiji can see what’s inside. The omega looks down, his eyes widening slightly when he sees the blue diamond teardrop necklace, sparkling splendidly as if it's made out of the finest materials.

“Happy Valentine's, my love. You’re forever gonna be my most precious treasure. I love you.” Koutarou mumbles as he takes the necklace out of its box and puts it around Keiji's neck gently. “It really brought out the color of your eyes. Looks so pretty on you, baby.”

Keiji's chest bursts with the love he feels for the man standing in front of him. He leaps forward and wraps his arms around his husband’s neck as he crashes their lips together, causing them to fall back on the blanket, and kisses Koutarou hard as if he's trying to prove just how much he loves him. The alpha wraps his own arms around Keiji's waist and holds him tight as they kiss, his heart aching with love and adoration and fondness.

Keiji is the one to break the kiss to look deep into his husband's golden eyes. “Thank you so much for this, my Kou. I love you too. My one true love forever. Happy Valentine's, sweetheart.”

“Dance with me, Keiji.” The alpha breathes onto his mate's lips.

“Sure, love.”

They get up from the ground and Koutarou immediately places his hands on either sides of Keiji's slim waist, gesturing for his omega to wrap his arms around his neck, and Keiji complies, inching closer to his husband's face to once again press their foreheads together.

The alpha starts mumbling a soft melody, and together they sway to the rhythm, both of them closing their eyes so the world disappears and all they feel is each other. The only thing Keiji can feel is the gentle hands on his waist, and the only sound that enters his ears is the soft melody coming out of his alpha's lips, and the omega has never felt happier than he's feeling at this moment.

“You know there could never be anyone better for me, right?” He whispers, brushing his lips against Koutarou’s tenderly. “Scratch that, there could never be anyone else for me. You're my one and only, Koutarou. The only person I could ever be with.”

Koutarou brings one of his hands up to his omega's face to cup his slightly flushed cheek. “I know, my angel, I know. You're only mine, and I'm only yours. Forever.”

“Forever.” Keiji repeats, his lips tilting up into a genuine smile.

Just as their lips are about to come together again, Koutarou’s phone pings, loudly, causing both of them to flinch and bump their foreheads into each other's. They both laugh at their own stupidity as Koutarou pulls his phone out of his coat pocket to check the notification.

“Oh, it's from my mother, babe.”

It's a picture of the twins, fast asleep in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor of Koutarou’s parents’ living room, one of the alpha's volleyball matches playing on the big TV screen. The caption below the picture reads, “ _Hoshi-chan went out like a light, but these two proved to be a challenge. I had to put on one of your matches and replay it five times so they could fall asleep. What in the ever loving hell do you two feed these kids, Koutarou?!”_

Koutarou and Keiji both burst out laughing at the text.

“Oh god. They really made their grandmother go insane, can you believe that?” Koutarou forces out in between laughs.

Keiji can feel his stomach hurting from laughing so much. “I didn’t think they would take _this_ long to fall asleep, oh my god.”

“Ahhhh.” The alpha inhales deeply to regain the breath he had lost during his laughing fit. “Anyway, let's start making our way back home, hm? It's getting real cold outside.”

“Yeah, sure.” Keiji takes one of Koutarou's hands into his, sending his husband a wicked smirk. “I have a surprise for you as well, by the way. Don't think I've forgotten.”

Koutarou perks up at Keiji's words. “Really? What's the surprise, Keiji? What did you get me?”

Keiji only winks at his alpha. “Patience, Koutarou. You'll see when we get home.”

Koutarou flushes red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Omg I realized I really needed to write a chapter like this only after I finished it!!! BOKUAKA PLEASE BOKUAKA MEANS THE WORLD TO ME AAAAAAA I'M LOSING MY MIND!!!o(〃＾▽＾〃)o I hope you guys enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that it made you feel single as heck as well FJSJFKDJFKGK okay no I'm just joking lmao🤡 Leave me some comments and kudos if you liked it!!!!<3 I might be able to post another chapter tomorrow, but no promises hehe :p LOVE YOU ALL SM, HAVE AN AMAZING DAY/NIGHT SWEET PEOPLE!!💞


	17. A New Addition to the Owl Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small, adorable addition to our favorite owl family!🥰🙊💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii~ This one is a short chapter, I just wrote this to introduce a new family member who will be included in most of the future chapters!!! I hope you enjoy this hehe!!🤭🥺<3

Youta tugs at the hem of Keiji's oversized shirt impatiently while the omega tries desperately to breastfeed his twin brother.

“ _God,_ Youta. I'm trying to feed your brother.” Keiji pets the tiny hairs on his 1 year old's head with his free hand. “Wait for your turn alright?”

Youta pouts adorably at his mother. “Boobies! Mama boobies!”

The omega can't stop himself from snorting at his child. “Yes, mama will give you... boobies. But you have to be patient, baby.”

“Boobies!” Youta stomps his feet before standing on his tiptoes to hit his twin brother on the head. “No!”

“Youta. No, baby.” Keiji wraps his arms around Aito protectively. “Don't hit your brother. Hitting is bad.”

Aito looks up at Keiji with his big, innocent golden eyes as he keeps suckling on his milk, one of his small hands reaching up to stroke his mother's cheek softly. Keiji smiles down at his son.

“Alright, you done yet, my little Aito? Your brother is about to throw a fit.”

Aito lets go of his mother's breast like the good boy he is, and Keiji carefully puts him down so he can pick Youta up instead, but his little boy beats him to it and climbs onto his mother’s lap as soon as it's available.

“Boobies, boobies!” He cheers happily before catching his mother’s nipple between his teeth and biting on it sharply.

The omega lets out a small whimper. “OW! Youta! No biting!”

Youta giggles up at Keiji, and then he begins suckling (without biting this time, thankfully), gripping his mother's other nipple with his right hand to tweak it.

“Not so sharply, baby.” Keiji murmurs, playing with the hairs on his baby boy’s head. “You just have to do this everytime, don't you?”

His phone rings, and the omega picks it up from the coffee table, his heart skipping a beat when he sees his husband's name on the screen. He giggles internally at the fact that he still gets excited when he gets a call from Koutarou, and he presses the _accept_ button before bringing the device to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Keiji! Hi, baby!”_

“Hello, love. Practice is over already?”

“ _Yup! We got out an hour ago. Now I'm on my way to pick Hoshi-chan up from school!”_

“An hour?” Keiji frowns to himself. “You had something to do? You usually pick Hoshi up as soon as you get out of practice.”

 _“Ahhh, yes.”_ The alpha laughs awkwardly. “ _I have a surprise for you guys, babe. Don't ask what, you'll see when we get home!”_

“Hm, alright- _Ah!”_ Youta bites hard on his nipple abruptly, making him gasp in pain. “Youta! Stop doing that, baby. You’re hurting mama.”

Koutarou barks out a laugh from the other end of the line. _“Youta-chan bit you again?”_

The omega sighs. “Yes. He does this everytime.”

“ _Wow. He's really so much like me, Keiji.”_

Keiji can feel his cheeks heating up in embrrassment. “Shut up, Kou.”

“ _Okay okay. Anyway, I'm almost at Hoshi-chan's school. We'll see you guys in fifteen, love you babe!”_

“I love you too.”

The omega tosses his phone on the couch after hanging up. He looks down at his baby boy who's still very much greedily suckling on his milk, and he waves a finger in his face playfully.

“You mischievous little owl. Stop biting me every time I breastfeed you.”

“Mama.” Aito murmurs as he climbs up on the couch, seating himself right beside his mother. He shoves a talking owl toy in his face and looks up at him expectantly. “Talk?”

Youta detaches his lips from Keiji's breast with a small _pop,_ turning his curious golden gaze to the toy his brother is holding in his hand. The omega pulls up his bra and shirt before taking the toy from his son's hand.

“Okay. Let's see.”

Keiji presses the buttons a few times, just to check, but no sound comes out. He sees that the toy is already turned on, so he thinks there should be a problem with the batteries, getting up from his seat to obtain new ones.

“Follow me, you two. We are going to fix your little owl.” He says to his two baby boys, and they quickly get off the couch to follow after their mother, bumping into each other a few times because of their out of balance movements.

Keiji pulls out two new batteries from one of their drawers, and replaces them with the old ones, chuckling at the excited look on both Youta and Aito's faces, and then he presses a random button to check if the toy is working. The twins cheer happily when the owl makes a loud hooting sound.

The omega smiles down at his twin boys. “Alright, there you go.”

Aito grabs the toy before Youta can even reach for it and runs back to the living room, causing his twin brother to shout in frustration and run after him.

“Don't fight, you two!” Keiji calls after them before walking to the kitchen to throw the used batteries into their small recycle bin.

Just as he is about to join their twin boys in the living room, the lock on the main door turns and it opens to reveal a _very_ excited looking Hoshi, who runs towards his mother as soon as he catches sight of him and wraps his arms around his hips.

“Hey hey hey, mama! Hoshi is home!” The young alpha exclaims happily.

Keiji ruffles his black and silver curls affectionately. “I can see that. Welcome home, baby. How was school?”

“It was fun!” Hoshi’s golden eyes suddenly grow wide as if he had just remembered something so important. “But mama! You should see what papa got us! It's so cute, so cute, I love it so much!”

“Is that so?” Keiji squeezes his eldest son's cheeks. “Well where's your papa and this cute thing he got us?”

Hoshi opens his mouth to speak, but a small bark interrupts him, causing both Hoshi and Keiji to turn towards the door. There Koutarou is, a small box in his hands, a box that _barks,_ and the omega’s jaw drops when he realizes what’s inside the box his husband is carrying.

“Hey hey hey, babe!” Koutarou shouts excitedly, dipping his head to press a small kiss on his omega's lips. “We're home!”

“Welcome home...” Keiji tries to smile but he's frozen. “Kou, is that... is that a puppy in the box?”

The alpha gives Keiji a gigantic smile. “That's right! I got our kids a puppy! Let's go to the living room so I can show him to you.”

So they walk into the living room, Hoshi having to drag his mother along because Keiji still seems to be in a daze, and the twins shout joyfully when they see their father and big brother.

“Hey hey, my lil angels!” Koutarou places the box right beside the coffee table and pulls them both into his chest, dropping a kiss to the small hairs on their head. “Dada missed you so much!”

The twins nuzzle their father’s face from either sides, babbling happily as if they're trying to tell him how much they had missed him too, then another soft bark comes from the box and Youta and Aito turn their curious gazes to it, a silent question on both of their faces.

“Papa! Let's show our puppy to mama and my brothers, too!” Hoshi jumps up and down in excitement. “Come on, come on!”

“Alrighty, pal! Let's do it.”

Koutarou gently takes the box and places it somewhere where everyone will be able to see the puppy inside, and when all eight pairs of eyes are fixed on the box he opens the cover, revealing a small, unbelievably adorable border collie breed puppy.

“Everyone!” The alpha announces, feeling proud of himself upon seeing the excited glint in all of his family members' eyes. “Meet our new family member, our little puppy who still doesn't have a name!”

Keiji smiles brightly at his husband, his body overflowing with happiness at the arrival of their new family member. “He's so cute, Koutarou.”

Koutarou beams. “Right? He’s the cutest, indeed. Now we give him a name so he can become an official member of the Bokuto family.”

The twins seem to be fascinated by the puppy, reaching forward with their tiny hands to pet the small animal with happy smiles on their faces, and the puppy lets them, leaning into their touch as he keeps barking softly.

“They love him too!” Hoshi whispers into his father's ear. “I told you they would love him, papa.”

Koutarou holds his fist up so his eldest son can fist-bump him. “Damn right you did, my man! Always so smart.”

Keiji also starts petting their new puppy, stroking his fluffy black and white fur. “He's so adorable, oh my god.”

“I wanna name him Ace!” The young alpha says, raising his arms above his head. “I think he looks so much like papa, and papa is the ace of his volleyball team. I want to call him Ace.”

Aito looks up at his big brother. “Ace?” He repeats curiously.

The omega smiles, thinking that his eldest son had come up with a very fitting name. “I like Ace. I think we should name him that.”

“Youta-chan?” Koutarou boops his 1 year old on the nose to get his attention. “You think Ace is a good name for our puppy?”

“ACE!” Youta cheers.

“It's decided then. Welcome to the owl family, Bokuto Ace!” The alpha shouts, his three boys imitating him and shouting along with their father. The puppy barks a little louder at his owners’ excitement, his black eyes sparkling as he wiggles around the small box.

Keiji's smile grows at the adorable sight, and he gets up on his feet after giving Ace's soft fur one more stroke. “Okay. I'm going to prepare him a bath now so we can clean him up.”

“Mama, can he sleep with me tonight? Please please, can he?” Hoshi begs his mother, giving him his most adorable puppy eyes.

“Of course he can.” The omega answers, because how could he ever deny his Hoshi something when he looks _this_ adorable. “Now, you and your brothers are going to help me wash him while your papa prepares our dinner.”

“Ah, right. Gotta prepare dinner.” Koutarou mumbles to himself, his shoulders slumping when he realizes he won't be able to wash Ace with his mate and children.

Keiji giggles into his hand before reaching down to weave his fingers through his husband's black and silver locks. “You're such a baby, Kou.”

“But!” The alpha pouts. “I really wanted to wash Ace. Can't we wash him all together? It's gonna be his first time bathing in his new home. Please, Keiji~”

The omega bends down to press a kiss on his alpha's forehead. “Of course we can. Stay with the kids while I prepare the bath, then. I'll call you guys over when I'm ready.”

“Okay, babe!”

So Koutarou crosses his legs on the floor, watching with a soft expression on his face as his three boys play with Ace, the puppy jumping up and down excitedly and trying to lick at their hands, and the boys stroking his black and white fur as they laugh out loud continuously. The alpha’s lips tilt up into a tender smile, his chest swelling with fondness at the heart-warming sight that is his children playing with their small, adorable puppy.

 _This was one of the best decisions I've ever made,_ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! AAAAAAH so as I was writing this story I thought, they have such a perfect little family and what if I add an adorable puppy to the mix??? MORE ADORABLENESS, MORE FLUFF, MORE PERFECTION OMG!!!!!🥺 So yes, welcome to the family Ace!!!!🐶💓 I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was such a short one!!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and you guys already know this hehe so leave me some!!!! TYSM for reading everyone♡ Have a great day/night and take good care of yourselves!!! See you on the next chapterrrrr(*＾წ＾*)


	18. Sunny Days and Family Park Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a soft, fluffy day at the park with the Bokuto family!!💖☀️🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I'm finally back with another chapter🤭 This is just another short fluffy one hehe, I hope you enjoy this!!!!<3  
> -  
> Btw, I realized I've forgotten to add the twins' birthday to the notes on their bday chapter, it's October 9th!!😅  
> Alsooo for this chapter, the twins are 20 months and Hoshi-chan is 7 years old!!♡

“Papa, papa!” Hoshi shouts, tugging at the sleeve of his father’s sweatshirt and looking up at him with a hopeful glint in his golden eyes. “Can I hold Ace-chan's leash the rest of the way? Please, papaaaaaaaa~”

Ace lets out an excited bark when he hears his name, running towards Hoshi and jumping around him as if he also wants the young alpha to hold his leash. Koutarou throws his head back and laughs heartily at the adorable sight.

“Alright, bud. But you gotta hold on tight, okay?” The alpha warns his son as he hands the golden yellow leash over to him. “Don't let Ace-chan run away.”

Hoshi's eyes sparkle with happiness, and the young alpha smiles from ear to ear when he takes hold of the leash. “Okay! I'll keep Ace-chan safe. You can count on me, papa!”

“I know I can, my boy.” Koutarou ruffles his son's bicolored curls affectionately. “Let's go! The park is only five minutes away.”

Hoshi grabs his father’s hand with his free hand and they continue walking, the young alpha skipping happily and Ace letting out loud, excited barks as he walks right beside him. Koutarou can't help but smile down at his two boys, his heart bursting with affection.

“Papa, look!” Hoshi squeezes his father’s hand in his. “There's the park. I can see it from here.”

“Yup, that’s right, buddy! I told you the park was close.” He starts walking a bit faster and pulls his eldest son along with him. “Come on, Hoshi-chan. Walk faster so we can get there quickly.”

“You’re more excited than me and Ace-chan to go to the park, papa.” Hoshi grins cheekily at his father.

Koutarou frowns down at his son when he realizes that the young alpha had straight up mocked him. “Shush, boy! I swear I'll take you guys back home.”

That shuts Hoshi up, his face morphing into a horrified expression, and the young alpha picks up the pace, walking faster beside his father and pulling Ace along from his leash. The puppy barks happily when he spots the park, and he starts running even faster, surpassing both Koutarou and Hoshi and now Hoshi is the one being pulled along from the leash.

It only takes them a minute to reach the park, and Koutarou immediately takes a seat on one of the benches which is placed right under a big, very pretty looking cherry blossom, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Papa!” Hoshi calls out breathlessly, waving a hand at his father as he runs around with Ace. “Aren't you gonna play with us?”

Their puppy looks over at Koutarou with his shiny brown eyes and barks loudly as if he's agreeing with the young alpha.

Koutarou flashes them a bright smile. “You guys play. I'll join you later, alright?”

“Okay!”

Hoshi and Ace run around frantically, the golden yellow leash of the puppy held tightly in the young alpha's hand as they run in circles with Hoshi in front and Ace chasing after him. The young alpha is shrieking with laughter, his cheeks flushed and hair already sticking to his forehead from the sweat and the more he laughs, the louder Ace barks, wagging his black and white tail wildly.

“Papa!” Hoshi jogs over to his father with Ace right behind him. “Can you take off Ace-chan's leash? It's so hard to play like this~”

Ace barks softly, placing his small front paws up on the bench Koutarou is sitting on, his tongue poking out adorably as he looks up at the alpha expectantly.

Koutarou lets out a fond sigh as he reaches forward to take off the golden yellow leash. “You two will stay close to me though, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Hoshi gives his father a small hug. “Thank you, papa.”

“No problem, pal.” Suddenly, a light bulb goes on in Koutarou's head. “Hey hey, hold on for a second.”

The alpha abruptly shoves a hand into the backpack he had brought along and pulls out a flying disc, holding it up with a victorious expression on his face as if it’s a volleyball throphy and not a simple flying disc.

“Why don't you guys play catch, hm?” He winks down at his two boys.

Hoshi gasps dramatically, disappointed in himself for not having thought of this before his father, and Ace starts barking furiously, struggling to climb onto the alpha's lap to snatch the flying disc from his hold. Koutarou throws his head back and laughs, a loud, genuine laugh, and then he hands the disc over to his 7 year old.

“Alright boys, go play. But Hoshi-chan, remember to always be in my sight or I'm gonna have to take it back, you hear?”

“Yes, papa!” The young alpha starts running back to where they had been playing a while ago and Ace wastes no time in following after him, letting out bark after bark while his brown eyes stay locked on to the flying disc in Hoshi's hand.

“You gave them a flying disc, Kou?”

Koutarou whips his head towards the familiar voice, beaming when his golden eyes meet his mate's beautiful gunmetal blue ones. “Babe!”

Keiji smiles sweetly at his husband. “Hello, love.”

“Dada!” The twins cheer from their stroller, Youta waving his arms around happily as Aito cutely looks up at his father with his big, bright golden eyes.

Koutarou gets up from the bench to kneel down in front of the twins' stroller, dropping a feather-light kiss to the tip of each of their noses, making them both giggle. “Hi, my babies!”

“Mama!”

Hoshi comes running towards his mother, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. “Hey hey hey, mama!”

“Hi, sweetheart.” Keiji bends down to drop a kiss to the sweaty mess of black and silver curls on his eldest son's head.

Ace also seems happy to see Keiji, jumping up to press his paws against his mama's legs and barking softly.

“Hello to you too, Ace.” Keiji chuckles before crouching down to stroke the puppy's black and white fur lovingly.

“We're playing catch with Ace-chan, mama!” The young alpha exclaims happily.

“Is that so?” Keiji presses a kiss to his 7 year old's forehead. “Be careful though, alright? Don't throw the disc too far away.”

“Okay!” Hoshi kisses his mother on the cheek before patting Ace softly on the head. “Let's go continue our game, Ace-chan!”

The omega smiles after them, and his heartbeat picks up for a moment when he realizes just how much his little Hoshi has grown.

 _And he looks more and more like his father each day,_ he thinks.

“Keiji.” Koutarou waves a hand in front of Keiji's face, chuckling when his omega flinches. “Welcome back to earth, babe. Is there something on your mind?”

“No, sorry. I spaced out for a moment.” Keiji walks over to the twins' stroller to unbuckle their seatbelts and picks Youta up into his arms. “Could you pick Aito up, love? I thought we could let them walk barefeet on the grass a little.”

“Ah, smart like always, my beautiful omega. That's such a great idea!” Koutarou immediately gets to moving, booping his cute little Aito on the nose before picking him up from the stroller.

Both parents put the boys down on the warm, bright green grass after taking their shoes off, and Youta and Aito giggle excitedly when they feel the grass under their feet. Aito crouches down to touch the grass, gripping it with his fingers and pulling on it curiously as he babbles something incomprehensible to himself, making his father laugh.

“Look at him, Keiji. He's literally analyzing the grass.” He says to his omega.

A very fond smile appears on Keiji's face as he mumbles, “My cute little scientist.”

“Dada~” Youta calls, waddling over to where his father is sitting on the bench, and he fists the fabric of his joggers in his tiny hand as he looks up at him with an excited glint in his golden eyes.

“Pway? Pway, dada!” He shouts, stomping his feet on the grass repeatedly. He tugs at Koutarou's joggers as if he’s asking his father to play with him on the grass.

“Yeah? You wanna play together Youta-chan?” The alpha squeezes his baby boy's chubby cheeks softly, taking his tiny hand into his bigger one and bringing it to his mouth to place a kiss on it. “Alright, let's play together.”

And with that Koutarou throws himself on the grass, stretching out his arms and legs so his twin boys can easily climb on him. Youta wastes no time in dropping his small body down onto his father's chest, giggling happily when the alpha rubs their noses together. The quieter one of the twins must have felt jealous when he saw his father playing with his twin brother because he starts whining loudly (something he does _only_ when he's jealous), and gets back up on his feet to run towards them and join Youta on his father’s comfortable chest.

Keiji glances at his eldest son who's playing catch with their puppy Ace, and then at the love of his life playing happily with their two little boys on the grass, and he can’t stop his heart from bursting out of his chest. He once again feels certain that he is the luckiest omega _ever,_ because he really does have the most wonderful alpha and husband, three amazing children from the man he loves the most, and a very adorable puppy who adds happiness and joy to their lives.

“Hey hey hey!” Koutarou exclaims suddenly, causing every single member of the owl family to turn their gazes towards him. “How about I go and get us some ice cream before we go back home?”

“YES! Ice cream!” Hoshi cheers. “Get me choco ice cream, papa. Please please~”

Youta and Aito start cheering along with their older brother, making it clear as day that they want some ice cream too. Koutarou chuckles at his kids' enthusiasm before getting up from the ground, and he looks over at his omega who's still sitting on the bench with a tender smile on his pretty face.

“Babe? Shall we put them back in their stroller?”

The omega blinks a few times, clearly trying to comprehend what his husband has just told him, and when he does he gives his alpha a small nod. “Yes. Let's put their shoes back on, too.”

They pick the twins up and place them back in their stroller, buckling their seatbelts to make sure they won't fall, and Keiji puts both of their shoes back on while Koutarou walks over to where Hoshi and Ace are still playing catch.

“Play time is over, Hoshi-chan. Go and sit beside your mother and catch your breath.” The alpha pushes back the sweaty curls from his son's forehead. “I'll go get us ice cream real quick, okay?”

“Okay, papa~” Hoshi mumbles, a little out of breath.

Koutarou bends down to stroke Ace's soft, fluffy fur as the puppy wags his tail happily. “And I'll get some rice for you, my boy. How's that sound?”

Ace lets out an approving bark, his tongue darting out hungrily at the mention of food.

The alpha guffaws. “Hey hey, that's my boy! Now go over to where your mother is and wait for me to bring back our snacks!”

A little over fifteen minutes later, the entirety of the owl family is sitting on the bench, each of them holding a triple-scoop ice cream cone in their hands (except for Youta and Aito of course, theirs are only one-scoop), and Ace is eating into the rice Koutarou had gotten for him, seated between the alpha and Hoshi comfortably.

Keiji is struggling a bit though, trying to eat his own ice cream and feed Youta and Aito theirs at the same time, and when some of his vanilla ice cream drips down onto his jeans, Koutarou lets out a loud laugh and takes Youta's cone from his omega.

They continue eating their ice cream, Hoshi making small talk every now and then because he can't spend a minute without speaking even when he has his mouth full, and half an hour passes before they're all done and gathering their stuff to start making their way back home.

“Keiji.” Koutarou murmurs into his omega's ear as they walk side by side, Keiji pushing the twins' stroller and Koutarou holding Hoshi's hand as the young alpha walks Ace.

“Yes, Kou?” The omega whispers back, leaning in a bit closer to his alpha in an attempt to surround himself with his calming scent.

“Today was great.” Koutarou wraps his free arm around his omega's waist tightly. “We should totally do this more often, baby.”

Keiji flashes his husband a big smile. “Yes. Yes, you're right. We totally should, my star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY!!! First of all I'm so sorry this chapter took me 4 days to post ughhh😩 I really wanted to make this longer but lmao I hit my head pretty hard today and it's just been aching so bad and this was the longest I could manage because I couldn't stare at my phone screen for too long I'm so sorry!!! But I hope this was cute and fluffy enough to sate your hearts and that you guys enjoyed this♡ Please take good care of yourselves and stay safe everyone, thank you so much for reading!!🥰💖


	19. New School, New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi-chan starts primary school!! HOORAY!!!🦉🥰🥳✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!!! I'm back with a new chapter!<3 Writing this was fun, and I hope you guys have fun reading it too!!! Short, fluffy and wholesome like every other chapter🥺♡

Koutarou grunts in annoyance when his eldest son beats him in Mario Kart for the sixth time, and tosses his controller away as if he's a five year old baby and not a fully grown man who's the father of three children.

“You're cheating, Hoshi-chan! I don't care.” The alpha complains, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away with a pout on his face. “How can you beat me every single time? It's not fair.”

Hoshi bursts out into laughter at his father's misery. “I'm not cheating, papa. I've been practicing this game with uncle Kenma.” He says in between his laughs.

“That! That's cheating! Do you have any idea how good he is at this game?” Koutarou says in a huff.

The young alpha is unable to answer, because he's laughing so hard at the ridiculous expression on his father’s face, sliding down the couch and rolling on the ground frantically as he keeps laughing and laughing.

“Hey!” Koutarou nudges his son's small body with his foot. “Stop laughing, silly boy. I'm your father, you can't laugh at your father.”

“What's happening here, you two?” Keiji says as he walks into the living room. “Don't be so loud. Youta and Aito just fell asleep.”

Hoshi snatches a pillow from the couch and buries his face in it to muffle his laughter, which only pisses off Koutarou further. The alpha gets up from where he had been sitting and walks over to his omega, circling his arms around his slim waist and nuzzling his neck cutely.

“Hoshi-chan is making fun of me, Keiji.” The alpha mumbles in a very sad tone. “Tell him to stop.”

Keiji chokes down a laugh and brings a hand up to stroke his husband’s black and silver hair. “Hm? And why is my sweet little Hoshi making fun of his father?”

“Because papa lost to me six times in Mario Kart and then he cried.” Hoshi says, his laughter slowly coming to a stop.

Koutarou whips his head towards his eldest son with a look of disbelief on his face. “I didn't _cry,_ Hoshi-chan. I just got angry because you were cheating.”

“I wasn't cheating!” The young alpha protests. “Tell him I wasn't cheating, mama. I'm just good at this game because uncle Kenma taught me. And papa really sucks at it.”

“Hey! I don't “suck" at it, mister know-it-all.” Koutarou counters, air quoting the word ‘sucks’ and sticking his tongue out at his son.

Keiji is hardly holding himself back from laughing at this point. “Alright, alright. Stop arguing. Game time is over anyway, Hoshi has school tomorrow and he has to sleep.”

“Nooooo!” Hoshi cries, his face dropping in an instant. “I don't wanna go to school. I wanna play games.”

Koutarou seems to be basking in his son's sorrow after their little argument. He pulls away from Keiji and faces the young alpha, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at the poor boy with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Hah! You have to sleep this early? What a loser.” And then he throws his head back and laughs.

Hoshi cocks a snook at his father. “At least I'm not a loser at Mario Kart.”

“Alright, enough you two, seriously.” The omega intervenes, walking over to where his eldest son is sitting on the floor, and he extends his hands for him to hold. “Up you go, dear. I'm taking you to bed.”

Hoshi pouts up at his mother. “But mama~ I don't wanna go to school tomorrow. My friends won't be there.”

He grabs Keiji's hands and the omega pulls him up, walking towards his son's room and pulling him along. “Come on, we'll talk in your room.”

Koutarou gasps a little too dramatically as his omega and son disappear from sight. “What? Why are you guys casting me aside? I'm his father, I deserve to be there too! Keiji? Hoshi-chan?"

They step into the room and Keiji shuts the door behind them, walking over to the bed and taking a seat before opening his arms wide for Hoshi, inviting the young alpha into his embrace. Hoshi jumps up onto his bed and circles his arms around his mother’s neck, looking up at him with his big golden eyes.

“You’re right, your friends will not be there. It will be a different place with different people.” The omega mumbles softly as he wraps his arms around his son's waist. “But you're Bokuto Hoshi, my baby, did you forget? You can make friends anywhere you go, you're just amazing like that.”

“You really think so, mama?” The young alpha asks, a hint of hope in his voice. “But what about my teachers? Will they love me? And am I smart enough to learn how to read and write?”

Keiji can't help but chuckle at the innocent questions. “How could anyone not love you, sweetheart? Of course they will. And you're obviously smart enough to do anything.”

The omega boops his son on the nose playfully. “Don't tell your father this, but you got your brains from me. There's nothing you have to worry about.”

The young alpha giggles mischievously at his mother's words. “Are you saying papa is stupid?”

“Ssshhh.” Keiji rubs their noses together with a sly smile on his face, causing Hoshi’s giggles to increase in volume. “I'm not saying your papa is stupid. He's a smart person, but I'm just smarter.”

“I think so too, mama. Don't tell papa though.”

“I won't.” The omega weaves his fingers through his son's black and silver curls. “Now, you're changing into your pyjamas and going to sleep. Papa and I will take you to school early in the morning.”

Keiji helps the young alpha put on his owl onesie, and he pulls his fluffy blankets all the way up to his chin when his son finally crawls into his bed. He then bends down to press a long, sweet kiss on his son's forehead.

“Good night, my little owl. Sleep well okay? You're gonna need all the energy tomorrow at school.”

Hoshi smiles up at his mother. “Okay, I will sleep a lot then! Good night, mama. Give papa a good night kiss for me?”

“Sure, baby.”

The omega gives his 7 year old one more kiss before turning off the light and walking out his room, closing the door behind himself quietly.

 _Tomorrow's going to be a long day,_ he thinks as he walks back to the living room to wriggle himself into his husband's warm, comforting embrace.

-

“HOSHI-CHAAAAAAN!”

Koutarou, Keiji and Hoshi all turn their heads towards the familiar voice, and the young alpha beams when his golden eyes meet his best friend's amber ones.

“AKANE-CHAN!” Hoshi shouts excitedly, sprinting over to his friend and wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly. “What are you doing here?”

Akane buries her face deep into Hoshi's neck happily, clinging to his jacket with her small hands. “Mommy and daddy are sending me to this school. That's why I'm here, obviously.”

“Oh my god, Akane-chan, we're going to the same school!” Caught up in the heat of the moment, the young alpha drops a kiss on his friend's silky black hair. “I'm so happy we're gonna be together!”

Akane pulls away from the embrace slightly, her cheeks a pretty pink color. “Y-yes. So am I, H-hoshi-chan.”

Hoshi cocks his head to the side, dumbfounded at his friend's sudden shyness, but then what he had just done dawns on him and he blushes furiously. “Y-yeah, I mean, I'm j-just glad to have a f-friend here.”

“Hey hey hey! Bro, you didn't tell me kitty-chan was going to the same school as owl-chan!” Koutarou comes shouting, disrupting the kids' awkward conversation. “This is awesome!”

Tetsurou bursts into laughter as he throws an arm around his best friend's shoulders casually. “You never asked, bro. It's real awesome though! Hi, Hoshi-chan, Keiji.”

Hoshi smiles from ear to ear. “Hey hey hey uncle Tetsu!”

“Hello, Tetsurou-san.” Keiji gives the alpha a short bow before reaching forward to brush his fingers through Akane's long, black hair. “Akane-chan. How are you today?”

Akane leans into the omega's motherly touch, feeling comforted by it. “I'm so excited, uncle Kei. Mommy told me they would teach us how to write and read!”

“They will, and you two will do amazing.” Keiji looks back up at Tetsurou. “Kenma stayed home? Is he alright?”

Tetsurou frowns slightly. “He did. He was feeling a little nauseous so I told him to get some rest, but he's alright. Don't worry Keiji.”

“Aaaah! I can't wait to meet my cat nephew!” Koutarou exclaims happily.

The black haired alpha smiles, looking as if he's in a daze. “Right! I can't wait to meet my lil boy either!”

The bell rings at that moment, indicating that the classes for today are starting, and Hoshi instinctively reaches for Akane's hand, the contact putting the young alpha's mind at ease. Akane senses her best friend's distress from the way his hand is trembling in hers, and she gives it a reassuring squeeze, smiling sweetly at the young alpha when he looks up at her with his golden eyes.

“It's going to be alright, Hoshi-chan. I will be right beside you all the time.” She mumbles, and Hoshi's little heart melts at the softness of her voice.

“I know Akane-chan. And I will stay by your side to protect you from everything, promise!”

“Alright, you two!” Koutarou claps his hands. “Time for class!”

Koutarou and Keiji both give their son a tight hug, and Tetsurou presses a kiss to each of her daughter's cheeks.

“We'll come pick you guys up after school, alright? You two have an amazing first day!” The black haired alpha gives Hoshi's curls an affectionate ruffle. “Take good care of my girl will you, Hoshi-chan?”

The young alpha gives his uncle a cute salute. “You can count on me uncle Tetsu! I'll keep Akane-chan safe forever!”

“That's my boy!” Koutarou fist bumps his son with a proud smile on his face.

Keiji squeezes the young omega's soft pink cheeks lovingly as he smiles down at both kids. “You two take care of each other. We will see you guys after school.”

“We will! See you later, mama, papa!” Hoshi exclaims enthusiastically before grabbing Akane's hand and pulling her into the classroom.

“See you, daddy!” Akane waves at her father.

Tetsurou waves back at his daughter with so much fervor he almost hits his fellow alpha in the face with his elbow. “See you later, princess!”

Just as they're about to turn and walk back outside the building, Keiji spots a familiar face.

“Koushi-san!”

Koushi turns his soft brown gaze towards Keiji, a huge smile appearing on his face when he realizes who has called his name. “Keiji!”

He jogs over to the three, giving the two alphas a short bow. “Hello Koutarou, Tetsurou!”

“Hi, Koushi!” Koutarou greets happily before wrapping one of his arms around his omega and pulling him close.

“Hey there, Koushi.” The black haired alpha clears his throat. “I would like to stay and chat, but Kenma just texted me and I need to get back to him.”

Koushi pats the alpha's shoulder assuringly, his smile still present. “Of course, no problem! We can chat another time. Go be with your omega.”

“I'm so sorry.” Tetsurou apologizes, and before starting to make his way downstairs he hits the back of Koutarou's head playfully. “I'll see you later bro, you too Keiji!”

“See you, you stupid cat!” The alpha calls after him and then he turns to the silver haired omega. “Koushi! Don’t tell me you were about to go into _this_ classroom.”

He points comically at the classroom Hoshi and Akane had walked into a few minutes ago. Koushi laughs.

“I was! Don't tell me I'm going to be teaching your kids!”

Keiji smiles softly at his fellow omega. “Yes, you are. And you have no idea how happy that makes me.”

“Ah, Keiji!” The silver haired omega places his hands on his hips confidently. “Rest assured, you guys! I will take good care of your little ones.”

“I'm sure you will, Koushi!” Koutarou beams. “Don't let us keep you though. You have a class to teach, don't you? We can always talk later.”

“That's right, I do. I'll see you guys later then? Give me a call, Keiji and let's hang out one day.”

Keiji nods at the silver haired omega. “Sure, Koushi-san, will do.”

“Then it's settled! See you both later!”

With that the omega walks into Hoshi and Akane's classroom, closing the door behind himself. Koutarou grabs his omega's hand when the silver haired omega is out of sight, and together they start descending the stairs to get to the ground floor.

“Do you think Hoshi will be alright?” Keiji asks his alpha, his voice almost a whisper.

Koutarou quickly kisses him on the temple and squeezes his delicate hand in his. “Of course he will. He's Bokuto Hoshi, and he has Kuroo Akane by his side! They're gonna be alright, babe.”

And Keiji believes his husband, because he has always believed Koutarou and he always will.

-

“And then Koushi-sensei made us do writing practice. He told me I was so good at writing, can you believe that mama, papa?” Hoshi says excitedly, his back against his mother's chest and legs thrown over his father’s body as they lay together on Keiji and Koutarou's bed.

The omega strokes his son's messy curls with a soft, proud smile on his face. “Yes, we can, sweetheart. You're good at everything you do, after all.”

“That's right!” Koutarou exclaims, patting his 7 year old on the butt. “You're mine and mama's child, of course you're good at everything.”

Hoshi throws his fists up in the air. “Hey hey hey, I'm the best!”

The young alpha then looks over at his mother with pleading eyes. “Can I sleep with you two tonight, mama? Please?”

Keiji kisses his son on the cheek before dipping his head down to blow a raspberry on his neck. “Of course you can, dear.”

“Yay! Can we go to sleep now, then? I'm so sleepy~”

Koutarou chuckles at the young alpha. “Sure, buddy. Let's all go to sleep then!”

Hoshi places a soft kiss on his father’s cheek, and then another one on his mother's. “Good night mama, papa. I love you guys.”

“Good night, my baby.” The omega murmurs into Hoshi's ear, wrapping his arms around his son’s middle. “We love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA hoshi chan is finally a grade schooler and so is akane chan!!! OMG I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THEIR INTERACTIONS I SHIP THEM SOOOOO MUCH WHAT THE HELL SJSJDKFK they're adorable(´⌣`ʃƪ) i am SO sorry for the rushed ending but i hope you guys enjoyed this!!!! if you're wondering about the twins, grandma akaashi was taking care of them so no worries!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, don't forget to leave some comments and kudos!! :D take good care of yourselves everyone🙊🌸💕


	20. Mama Owl is Sick?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama owl Keiji deals with a stomachache at work🥺😷🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapterrrr!!!! I had so much fun writing this one haha :D I HOPE YOU ENJOYYYYY!!!!💖

Keiji stops typing for the umpteenth time to bring his hands to his aching stomach, rubbing it softly in an attempt to soothe it because he does _not_ want to throw up at his workplace. He frowns to himself as he makes a mental list of every single thing he had eaten yesterday, trying to figure out what could have given him food poisoning because he has been feeling sick ever since he woke up this morning and food poisoning is the only explanation he can think of.

“Keiji? Keiji? Earth to Keiji?”

The omega comes back to earth with a jolt at the insistent calling of his name and looks up at the person’s face, the tension leaving his shoulders when his eyes meet Tenma's dark grey ones.

“Ah, I apologize, Tenma-san. I was spacing out.” He straightens his back to make himself look more composed. “Did you need something?”

It's obvious Tenma isn't buying any of Keiji's _I'm perfectly fine and capable of doing anything that is asked of me_ act though. “What’s wrong?”

The omega coughs awkwardly. “W-what do you mean what's wrong? There's nothing wrong, obviously.”

“Keiji.” Tenma lets out a sigh that lasts almost five seconds. “We've been working together for ten years. Don't think for a second that you can fool me. Tell me what's happening.”

Keiji exhales slowly. “It's not a big deal, Tenma-san. Just a stomachache. Something I ate yesterday must have upset it.”

“A stomachache?” The curly black haired omega places his hands on his hips, indicating that he's about to scold his younger friend. “Why did you come to work then, Keiji? You could have taken a day off to get some rest and maybe even go to the hospital.”

Keiji can't help but smile at his older friend's concern. “I've been working from home ever since the twins were born, Tenma-san. It would have been inappropriate if I asked for a day off on my first week back here.”

Tenma looks as if Keiji had just punched him in the face. “What are you talking about? You’ve been working from home, yes, but you've been working harder than anyone else. Nobody has the right to think that about you.”

“Thank you, but you don't have to worry about me.” Keiji smiles wider to try and reassure his friend that he's alright. “If I don't feel any better by evening, I'll go see a doctor.”

“You'd better keep your word.” The older omega crosses his arms over his chest and smiles down at Keiji. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would like to have lunch together.”

“Uh, like, right now?” Keiji asks, pointing at the unfinished manga chapter on his computer screen. “I'm still not done with this though.”

“You can finish that later, Keiji. You don't have any other chapters to edit for now, do you?”

The omega shakes his head. “No, this is the only one, and I only have a few more pages left.”

“Well, then.” Tenma starts putting his coat on before Keiji can say anything else. “Let’s get moving! I can hear your stomach rumbling all the way from here.”

Keiji nods once, then he shuts off his computer screen and gets up from his seat. He can feel all his muscles aching from sitting so much, and he stretches out his arms and legs in an attempt to relax them before slipping his winter coat on and zipping it up all the way to his chin.

“I'll just have some onigiri.” He says to his friend as they walk towards the elevators. “I don't know what’s wrong with my stomach, but I don't want to make it any worse. Just in case.”

Tenma lets out a short laugh. “You're saying that like you're not an onigiri freak.”

Keiji rolls his eyes at his older friend. “Please stop, Tenma-san. I'm not an onigiri _freak,_ I just love eating it.”

“If you're not a freak, Keiji, then I don't know who is.”

They reach the ground floor in less than five minutes, and Keiji pushes the main door open, holding it for his older friend before he walks out himself. December starts in a few days, hence it's stingingly cold outside, and the omega shivers even though his body is protected by a thick winter coat.

“Come on, Keiji. There's a small onigiri shop right round the corner.” Tenma tugs at the sleeve of the younger omega’s coat. “Let's get there fast so we won’t freeze to death out here.”

Keiji nods and starts speed walking towards the onigiri shop with Tenma by his side, shoving his hands inside his coat pockets to keep them warm. His stomach is still aching, and the moment they enter the small, cozy shop, the omega feels his vomit rising all the way up to his mouth and he claps a hand over it to keep himself from throwing up until he manages to get to the restroom.

“Keiji?”

He can hear his older friend calling after him but he’s unable to respond, busy stumbling all the way to the restrooms, and when he gets to the doors he barges into the men's restroom, quickly throwing himself into one of the stalls. The omega sinks down to his knees and grasps the toilet seat from either sides _so_ hard his knuckles turn white, then he bends his head to empty his stomach from all it's content.

He flushes the toilet when he's done and gets back up on his feet, coughing softly as he wipes his mouth with a toilet paper.

“Ah... I think it’s best if I see a doctor after work.” The omega mumbles to himself before getting out of the stall to wash his hands and face with cold water for some relief.

He exits the restrooms after drying his hands and walks back towards the table Tenma is sitting at, his lips tilting up into a small smile when he sees the concerned expression on his co-worker's face.

“Keiji? Are you alright?” The older omega asks as Keiji takes a seat across him. “Do I need to call Koutarou or something?”

Keiji's gunmetal blue eyes grow wide at the mention of his husband's name. “No! No, don't tell Koutarou anything. I'll go see a doctor after work, I promise.”

“Good. But are you okay?” Tenma asks once again, and he sounds so, _so_ concerned about his well being Keiji's heart softens.

“Yes, I'm okay. I just need to get some food in my stomach now.” The younger omega smiles.

Tenma sends his younger friend a cheeky grin. “You mean you need to get some onigiri in your stomach.”

Keiji internally facepalms.

The waiter brings them a plate of onigiri and two cups of green tea, and they eat their food in peace, chatting about this and that and Keiji is very thankful that his stomach has stopped aching, for now at least. They finish all their food in half an hour and spend the next five minutes arguing about who will be paying, and Tenma wins the argument by threatening Keiji to call Koutarou about his stomachache.

“That was so unfair, Tenma-san.” The young omega complains as they walk out of the shop to get back to their workplace. “You should have let me pay for the food. I haven't been coming to work for a long time, after all.”

“Don't fret about it, Keiji. I was the one who invited you out for lunch, anyway.” Tenma replies, smiling up at his younger friend as they walk side by side towards their building. “You can pay next time if you wish.”

“Yes, I would like that.”

And then they're back at their office, and Keiji immediately makes his way to his desk to continue his work so he can finish it as soon as possible and ask if he could leave a little early. He gives his older friend a small wave before getting back to work, turning on his computer screen and placing his hands on his keyboard to start typing the moment his screen comes to life. He only has ten pages left for this chapter, and there aren't any other chapters he needs to edit for today, so he thinks it will only take him an hour to complete his work.

Without wasting any more time he begins typing, and the moment he starts typing his stomach begins aching again, making Keiji curse internally. Wanting nothing more than to just lay down and get some sleep, he continues working on the manga chapter, swallowing down a gag every now and then.

An hour passes, and after scurrying to the restroom to throw up twice and finishing his work with a little difficulty, Keiji heaves a sigh and gets up from his chair, putting on his coat and shoving all his belongings into his shoulder bag.

“Keiji! You're leaving?”

The omega turns to his co-worker and tries his best to smile as big as he can through his pain. “Yes, Tenma-san. I will be paying the hospital a visit before going back home.”

Tenma pats his younger friend on the back comfortingly. “That's good. I'm sure it's just an upset stomach, you'll be alright. But still, give me a call after you get out okay?”

Keiji gives the older omega a polite bow. “Of course. Thank you for your concern.”

“That's what friends are for, Keiji. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Tenma-san.”

It takes Keiji ten minutes to reach his car, and when he settles in on the driver's seat he pulls his phone out of his bag and dials their babysitter’s number.

“ _Keiji-san! Hello.”_

Keiji smiles to himself upon hearing their babysitter’s cheerful voice. “Hello, Kamiya. How are you? How are the twins doing?”

“ _Aaah! I'm fine, Keiji-san, and the twins are doing amazing! How about you?”_

“That's great. I'm fine, too.” Keiji hesitates for a second, trying to decide if he should tell Kamiya that he will be seeing a doctor. He decides not to. “I was just calling to let you know that I have a few things to take care of before coming back home so I'm going to be a little late today.”

_“Huh? Is everything alright, Keiji-san?”_

“Yes, don't worry. There's nothing wrong. Koutarou also has training until 8pm though, so I would appreciate it a lot if you could make the kids some dinner.”

_“Oh, sure! Don't worry Keiji-san, I will take good care of the kiddos!”_

“Thank you, Kamiya. I'll see you guys when I get back home.”

“ _See you later, Keiji-san!”_

Keiji hangs up and tosses his phone to the passenger seat before buckling his seatbelt, and then he maneuvers out of the parking space and starts driving to the nearest hospital.

Half an hour later he finds himself knocking on Dr. Takahashi's door.

“ _Come in.”_

The omega pushes the door open and steps inside, giving the woman a short, polite bow. “Hello, Takahashi-san. I'm Bokuto Keiji.”

The woman smiles sweetly at the omega. “Hello, Bokuto-san. Please take a seat.”

“Thank you.” Keiji quickly seats himself on one of the chairs that are placed in front of the doctor’s desk.

“So.” Dr. Takahashi places her hands on her lap. “What brings you here, Bokuto-san?”

“Ah, right.” The omega clears his throat. “My stomach has been aching ever since I woke up today. I threw up like, five times today. I thought it could be food posioning but I don't remember myself eating anything suspicious, so I decided to see a doctor to know what’s going on.”

“I see.” The woman takes out a notepad and scribbles a few things on it before looking back up at Keiji. “I'm going to need your identity card for some information, Bokuto-san. And then I'm going to need to run some tests to see what the problem is.”

“Of course, Takahashi-san.” He pulls out his identity card from his wallet and extends it towards the woman. “Here.”

“Thank you.”

She writes a few things down onto her notepad before handing his identity card back to Keiji.

“Alright, Bokuto-san.” She says, getting up from her seat. “Now if you would just follow me, I'm going to run a few tests on you.”

“Sure, Takahashi-san.”

Half an hour later the tests are done and Keiji is pacing back and forth in the waiting room, his anxiety increasing every passing minute. He's feeling more nauseous than ever as he waits for Dr. Takahashi to come back with his results, wondering what he's going to do if he has a serious illness.

Another ten minutes pass in agony, and when Dr. Takahashi finally comes into the room and calls Keiji's name, the omega's heart stops. He whips his head towards the entrance, bracing himself for whatever is going to come out of the doctor's lips, and he frowns in confusion when he sees the huge smile on the woman's face.

“Bokuto-san. Your test results are here.” She says as she walks towards Keiji, her smile not faltering for even a second. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing is wrong with you.”

Keiji breathes a sigh of relief upon hearing that, placing a hand over his heart relievedly. “Thank god. So it's just an upset stomach? Nothing more?”

Dr. Takahashi smiles even wider, and if he's being honest Keiji feels a little bit creeped out by the way she's acting. The omega doesn't have to dwell on it for too long though, because the next words that come out of the doctor's mouth turns his world upside down. In a good way of course.

“Congratulations, Bokuto-san. You're pregnant!”

Keiji’s heartbeat picks up. “P-pregnant? I'm pregnant?” He stutters excitedly.

The doctor hands him his test results, giving his shoulder an assuring squeeze as she does so. “Yes, you are. That's why you've been feeling nauseous. You'd better go see a doctor and have yourself and your baby checked as soon as possible, Bokuto-san.”

“Yes.” Keiji doesn't know how he even manages to talk with how happy and excited he’s feeling. “I will, Takahashi-san. Thank you so much. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Bokuto-san! Take care of yourself and your little one!”

Keiji feels like he's floating as he walks back to his car, his test results held tightly in his hand and his heart soaring.

-

“Come on, Ji!” Koutarou persists, tugging at the hem of his omega's sweater impatiently as they stare deep into each other’s eyes. “Tell me what's happening. You said you would after the kids went to sleep.”

Keiji chuckles quietly, reaching forward to grab one of his husband's hands and intertwine their fingers. “Alright, you impatient owl. I'll tell you.”

“Hey hey hey!” The alpha leans in closer to place a soft kiss on his omega's cheek. “I'm listening.”

Keiji takes a deep breath, knowing that this will be a huge surprise for his alpha just like it had been for him because they haven't been expecting this, not so soon anyway. He slowly moves their intertwined hands to his stomach and places Koutarou's palm on his belly, looking up into those beautiful golden eyes of the love of his life with a huge smile on his face.

“We have another little owl on the way.” He murmurs, kissing the tip of his husband's nose. “I'm pregnant, Kou.”

Koutarou doesn't say anything, because he can't. The only thing he can do is keep staring into those blue eyes he loves and adores so much as he closes the short distance between them and presses their lips together, kissing his omega with so much passion and rubbing his belly lovingly.

No words are exchanged as they kiss for a few minutes, both of them smiling and giggling into the kiss like a pair of high schoolers. Koutarou is the one to break the kiss to bend down and nuzzle his omega’s belly, right where his youngest child is currently growing.

“I'm so happy, Keiji. I can't explain how happy I am that you and I are gonna have another baby owl.” The alpha mumbles, and he presses a quick kiss on his omega’s belly before pulling back completely to give his beautiful mate a once-over. “You're so beautiful, so beautiful, my angel. You've already given me three amazing children, and now you're gonna give me another one. I'm so, so lucky to have you in my life.”

Keiji nestles up to his alpha, a warm feeling surrounding his body at his pleasant, comforting scent. “I'm so lucky too, my Kou. You're literally the best alpha, husband and father ever. I'm so happy I'm married to you, and that you are the father of my children. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The omega places a kiss on his husband's chin, on the corner of his mouth, and then another one right below his eye. “I love you so much, my star. I can't wait to have another baby with you.”

Koutarou wraps his arms around his Keiji and places his hands on his belly protectively, giving him one more sweet kiss on the lips before nuzzling the top of his head. “I love you so much too, my world. So much. I can't wait to raise another beautiful child with you.”

“I love you forever, my Koutarou.”

“And I love you forever too, my Keiji.”

And they fall asleep on the couch, all snuggled up to each other as if their world will crumble if they let go of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, another owl baby is coming because I'm such a sucker for owl babies like that!!!1!1! AND TENMA, HOW TF DID I NOT INCLUDE HIM BEFORE LMAO HE'S SUCH A CUTIE :D I can't believe we're already at chapter 20 like, wHAT!? HAHA I can't believe I've written this much already😌 Anyway, leave me some comments and kudos if you guys liked this chapter♡(ŐωŐ人) Have an amazing day and take good care of yourselves!!!! Much love💖


	21. Visiting the Cat Family (with a little twist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owl family pays the cat family a visit, but things don't really go... the way they had planned😳👉🏻👈🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HAHAH OMG I WAS WRITING THIS CUTE, FLUFFY CHAPTER AND THEN SOMETHING HAPPENED AND THINGS JUST... TOOK A TURN LMAOOO THIS IS TERRIBLE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY🤠🤠

“Hoshi! Come on, dear, we're leaving!” Keiji calls out as he zips up Youta's coat. True to type, Youta whines loudly and tries to push his mother's hand away, making Keiji frown in distress.

“Youta, baby.” The omega says with a sweet voice. “Please just let me zip your coat up, it's cold outside. Why do you do this everytime?”

Youta pouts up at his mother. “No! No wike coat!”

Keiji lets out a short sigh, and he takes Youta's favorite talking owl toy out of his bag, shaking it in front of his 2 year old's face in an attempt to distract him so he can zip up his coat. Youta takes the bait, because of course he does, he's such a simple-minded baby like his father after all. Keiji mentally pats himself on the back after zipping the coat up all the way to his son's chin.

_I guess I can be counted among the list of professional mothers now._

Hoshi comes running to the foyer at that moment, his arms spread wide as he makes hooting sounds, pretending to be an owl. “Hoot hoot, mama! I'm here~”

Youta looks up at Hoshi and starts laughing, tugging at the hem of his mother's coat and pointing to his older brother. “Mama~ biwd?”

“Yes, baby.” Keiji chuckles, extending his hand for Youta to hold. “Your brother is pretending to be a bird.”

“An _owl,_ mama.” Hoshi says with an offended look on his face. “Not just a bird. An _owl._ ”

The omega raises his eyebrows at his eldest son. “Oh, I apologize, _Bokuto-san_. My mistake.”

The young alpha crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from his mother. “Why are you making fun of me? I'm just telling the truth.”

Keiji reaches a hand to ruffle the already messy black and silver curls on the young alpha’s head. “I know, sweetheart. But your brother doesn't know the bird species yet.”

Hoshi brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh.”

“Alright, we can talk about this later when we get back home.” Keiji adjusts the scarf around his 7 year old's neck with his free hand so it covers his skin more properly. “Your papa and brother are waiting for us in the car. Let's not keep them waiting any longer.”

“Hey hey hey!” The young alpha exclaims, jumping up and down excitedly. “I'm going to see Akane-chan!”

The omega’s lips tilt up into a soft smile as he pulls his 2 year old along with him towards the door. “That's right. So let's not waste any more time, hm?”

“Okay, mama!”

-

The owl family walk towards the Kuroo residence, Keiji holding Youta's hand and Koutarou holding Aito's while Hoshi surpasses both his parents to run to the door.

“Hoshi-chan! Stop running, you're gonna slip!” Koutarou calls after the young alpha, but his eldest son is way too busy shouting Akane's name, clearly overtaken by happiness at the idea of seeing his friend.

“Hoshi-chan!” The alpha tries again, and this time it works. Thankfully.

“What, papa?” Hoshi asks boredly, his shoulders slumping as he looks down at the ground.

Koutarou throws his head back to let out a short laugh. “What are you moping for, pal? I just told you to stop running because I'm a good dad who doesn't want his precious son to hurt himself.”

“Also.” Keiji starts. “Don't shout, sweetie. We're here to see Akane-chan's little brother, and he will be scared if we shout, okay?”

Hoshi thrusts his lower lip out and reaches for his father's hand. “Okay, mama.”

They walk the rest of the way to the house, and when they reach the door the young alpha raises his other hand up to knock on it. The door opens after a few seconds, revealing a very happy looking Tetsurou. The black haired alpha smiles from ear to ear upon seeing his best friends and favorite nephews.

“Oya? If it isn't my favorite owl family!” He stretches his arms out and steps forward to wrap his fellow alpha in a tight hug. “My best bro!”

“Hey hey hey, bro!” Koutarou greets back, dropping Hoshi's hand to reciprocate his friend's hug. “It's so good to see you!”

“You too, man.”

Tetsurou hugs Keiji next, a little awkwardly because of the omega's slightly swollen belly, and just as he's about to pull back from the embrace Youta slaps him hard on the cheek, making his father and older brother fall about with laughter.

“Ow, Youta-chan. Now why would you do that to your favorite uncle?” The black haired alpha whines, giving the chaotic one of the twins a very betrayed look. “It hurt too. You're hardhanded just like your stupid father.”

Koutarou stops laughing immediately. “Watch me teach him how to slap you harder every time he sees you, you dumb cat.”

“Can you two shut up?” Keiji murmurs in exasperation. “Are you ever going to let us in, Tetsurou-san? I'm freezing my tail off out here.”

“Damn, that's right.” Tetsurou moves to the side so his friends can walk in. “Come on in you guys!”

“Uncle Tetsu!” The young alpha jumps up into Tetsurou's arms, and the black haired alpha loses his balance, stumbling back a few steps. “I missed you so much!”

Tetsurou laughs into Hoshi's bicolored hair as he wraps his arms around his small body. “I missed you so much too, Hoshi-chan! Your father barely lets us see each other, because he's afraid you'll like me more and want me as your father instead.”

“What the actual fu-"

“Language, Koutarou.” Keiji warns before the curse leaves his husband's mouth for all of the kids to hear.

Koutarou swallows thickly. “Sorry, Keiji.”

Keiji gestures for his alpha to put Aito on the ground, and Koutarou complies, putting the quiet one of the twins down with care. He takes his coat off and hangs it over his twin brother's on the hanger before patting his 2 year old on the butt playfully.

“Alright, Aito-chan. To the living room you go.” The alpha says, pressing a small kiss to his son's forehead.

Aito kisses his father back on the cheek softly before waddling after his mother to the living room.

“Can I go play with Akane-chan, uncle Tetsu?” Hoshi asks the black haired alpha, slipping his boots off his feet and unzipping his coat.

“Of course you can my man! She's been dying to see you, like you don't see each other everyday at school.”

Hoshi lets out a silent _hey hey hey_ , then he hands his coat over to the black haired alpha and fist bumps him before speed walking towards Akane’s room.

“I can't believe they can still miss each other.” Tetsurou says as he hangs Hoshi’s coat on the hanger. “We only saw each other once a week back at high school, and I still never missed you, bro.”

“Yeah, that's just how much you love me.” Koutarou mutters under his breath.

“Oh come on, man. You know I was just joking.” The black haired alpha protests, a look of disbelief on his face.

Koutarou glares at his fellow alpha. “Jokes are supposed to be funny, Tetsurou. That wasn't funny.”

And with that he walks towards the living room, leaving behind a tongue-tied, dumbfounded Tetsurou.

When Koutarou steps inside the room, the twins are sitting on the ground, playing with the toys their mother had brought for them, and Keiji is seated next to Kenma on the couch, looking down at the tiny creature in his fellow omega's arms with his blue eyes filled with adoration.

“Hey, Kenma.” Koutarou says as he takes a seat beside his own omega, and his heart melts into a puddle when he sees the beautiful, cute little baby boy his friend is holding in his arms. “Hey there, Shin-chan.”

Kenma smiles up at the alpha. “Hi, Koutarou.”

“How are you guys doing?” Koutarou asks, placing one of his hands on his omega's thigh.

“We’re doing fine.” The short omega leans his head back against the couch tiredly. “I've just been a little sleep-deprived lately. Shinjiro... takes his time falling asleep.”

“Well, it's not like sleeping is one of your biggest hobbies, Kenma.” Keiji mumbles, a teasing smile on his face. “It's obvious who he gets that from.”

“Right?” Tetsurou suddenly appears right behind the couch, towering over his omega, and he starts brushing his fingers through Kenma's now mostly black hair. “I mean, if they only liked sleep just as much as I do-"

“You're putting him to sleep tonight, Tetsurou.” Kenma cuts his alpha off, frowning up at him. “We said we would take turns, and it's your turn tonight.”

“I know, kitten. I'll do whatever I have to, don't worry.” Tetsurou bends down to boop his son softly on the nose. “I'm his father, after all.”

They chat for a few minutes, and then Tetsurou goes to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone at his omega's command, coming back shortly after with a tray in his hands. He places all of the cups on the coffee table and puts the tray aside before taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

Just as Tetsurou opens his mouth to say something, Shinjiro starts crying in his mother's arms, and Kenma gets up from the couch in a hurry, holding his baby boy close to his chest.

“He must be hungry. I'll be right back.” The short omega says before disappearing out of the living room.

“So, Keiji. Found out the gender yet?” Tetsurou asks the omega as he brings his cup to his mouth to take a sip from his tea.

Keiji instinctively places a hand on his belly, a small smile appearing on his face at the mention of his baby. “Not yet. I have an appointment in two weeks, though. We'll find out soon. Koutarou is dying from excitement.”

“Of course I'm excited, Keiji.” Koutarou puts his big, warm hand over his omega's. “I really want it to be a girl this time. Like, I wanna have a daughter _so_ bad.”

Tetsurou sends his best friend a wink. “It's an amazing feeling bro. To have a daughter, I mean.”

The black and silver haired alpha rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, nobody asked you.”

“What the hell, man? What's wrong with you today?” Tetsurou snarls, having had enough of his friend's strange behavior. “Why are you being unnecessarily annoying?”

“Nothing is wrong with me. Why is it assumed that something is wrong with _me_ all the damn time?” Koutarou argues as he gets up from the couch, his voice increasing in volume the more he speaks. “Maybe there's something wrong with you. But no, it has to be me, because I'm the moody, emotionally unstable, stupid Koutarou. Right?”

“Koutarou.” Keiji gets up from the couch and places a hand on his husband's chest in an attempt to calm him down. “Stop. You're scaring the kids, honey.”

The alpha turns his gaze to his omega's face, his golden eyes widening in disbelief. “I'm scaring the kids? My _own_ kids? Wow, now I'm both the bad friend _and_ the bad father.”

Keiji frowns at his alpha. “I never said you were a bad father, Koutarou. I just told you to stop arguing.”

“Why aren't you telling him to stop too?” Koutarou snaps, pointing at the black haired alpha. “Why are you only telling me to stop? Oh, wait, right. Because I'm the only one at fault. It's _always_ my fault, right Keiji? It's always my fault because I'm the stupid Koutarou.”

“Not at all, Kou.” Keiji's heart stings painfully in his chest at the crestfallen look in his husband's golden eyes and the omega wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around his alpha's neck and press kisses all over his handsome face until a smile appears on his lips. He reaches forward to do just that, but Koutarou pushes him away, and Keiji's heart breaks into a million pieces, tears gathering at the corners of his gunmetal blue eyes.

“I'm going home.” The alpha says, and he walks over to the twins to pick Aito up into his arms, causing his 2 year old to stare curiously at his face. “Bring Youta and Hoshi to the car, Keiji.”

“But-"

Keiji doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Koutarou storms out of the living room without sparing him a _single_ glance, and the omega can feel his heart break all over again. Having no other choice but to follow after his husband, Keiji turns to Tetsurou, giving him a short, apologetic bow.

“I'm so sorry, Tetsurou-san. I will talk to him when we get back home, I promise. We will visit another time.”

He feels someone tugging at his jeans and looks down at Youta who had abandoned his toys and walked over to his mother, picking him up into his arms and kissing him on the forehead.

“Please apologize to Kenma for me. We will see you guys later.”

“I... will. See you later, Keiji.” Tetsurou mumbles absentmindedly, and he watches as Keiji bows one last time and makes his way out of the living room.

The black haired alpha is unable to wrap his head around what had just happened, but one thing is for sure.

He definitely doesn't want to lose his best friend. Not now, not ever.

-

Koutarou is sitting cross-legged on the couch in their living room, all alone, staring blankly at nothing in particular. The twins had gone to bed an hour ago, and Keiji had tried talking to Koutarou several times for half an hour after putting them to sleep. The alpha hadn't spoken a single word to him, and Keiji had given up and gone to bed himself with a broken heart, leaving Koutarou all by himself to drown in his misery in the living room.

“Papa.”

The alpha turns his head towards the door at his eldest son's voice. “What is it, Hoshi?”

Hoshi slowly walks over to the couch and climbs up on it, snuggling up to his father and looking at him with a hopeful glint in his golden eyes. “Can we play some games together?”

Koutarou lets out a breathy, unamused laugh. “Why don't you go play with your uncle Tetsu? I'm terrible at games, after all.”

The young alpha wraps his arms around his father's thick waist and rubs his cheek against his chest. “No. I wanna play with my papa. Because my papa is the best. Better than uncle Tetsu and everyone else.”

“Yeah? It didn't look that way earlier when we were there.” Koutarou mutters.

Hoshi lets out a long sigh. “Papa. Look into my eyes.”

Surprised at how serious Hoshi had just sounded, Koutarou complies, looking right into those eyes which were a literal copy of his own.

“I don't love uncle Tetsu more than you. How could I ever do that? You're my one and only papa, and I love you and mama more than anyone else in the world. You're the best papa ever, my favorite person ever.”

The young alpha cups his father's face and places a feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose. “You don't have to be jealous of uncle Tetsu, or anyone else. Because I love you the most, always. Do you understand me, papa?”

Tears cloud Koutarou's vision at his eldest son's tender words, and his chest swells with love, with adoration and fondness and every other emotion he feels for his little boy. The alpha wraps his arms around his 7 year old's middle and pulls him into his chest, burying his head into his neck and filling his lungs with his sweet, familiar scent.

“Yeah.” Koutarou murmurs softly, a single tear escaping his eye and slipping down his cheek. “Yeah, my boy. I understand you. Very clearly. Don't you worry.”

He presses a kiss to his son's temple. “I love you so much too, Hoshi-chan. You're my precious son, my everything, my entire life. I just don't like sharing you with other people. You, your brothers and your mother are so, so special to me.”

“And you are so, so special to us too, papa. Please never forget that.” Hoshi murmurs back before pulling away from his father. “Now, text uncle Tetsu and apologize to him, and tell him to apologize to you too. Mama told me you guys had a fight. Please make up with him, papa, I don't wanna see you so sad like this.”

Koutarou beams at his eldest son, and it feels like the sun has just risen in the middle of the night. “You're right, pal. I should apologize to Tetsu, because I snapped at him for literally no reason. I don't wanna be like this with my best friend any longer.”

“Hey hey hey!” Hoshi cheers, pressing a wet kiss on his father's cheek. “That’s my papa!”

The alpha ruffles his son's black and silver curls affectionately. “And that's my smart son! We can play games after I talk to your uncle Tetsu, alright?”

“Alright, papa!”

Koutarou quickly takes his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants and types out a text to his best friend.

**Me**

_Hey, Tetsu. I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier today. I feel really bad._

_I didn't mean to snap at you like that, bro. Please forgive me._

The reply comes only five seconds later.

**Best Bro <3**

_It's okay, my man. I forgive you. All's good._

_I’m sorry too, Kou. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that._

_Are you alright though? You know you can tell me anything._

**Me**

_Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, bro._

_We'll visit again tomorrow and I'll tell you everything. Bro, ily_

**Best Bro <3**

_Alright. We'll be waiting. You'd better tell me everything._

_Ily more bro._

Smiling to himself Koutarou tosses his phone on the couch and shoves Hoshi's shoulder playfully. “Hey hey, bud. Go grab the game consoles. We're playing games.”

The young alpha cheers as quietly as he can manage so his mother and little brothers won't wake up.

-

Keiji wakes up in the middle of the night to his alpha nudging his shoulder.

“Keiji. Wake up, Keiji, please.”

The omega rubs the sleep out of his eyes and twists his neck to look at his husband. “What's the matter, Koutarou?”

Koutarou takes a deep breath before he starts speaking. “I'm so sorry, Keiji. For the way I acted earlier today. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know there's nothing I hate more than hurting you.”

Keiji grabs onto his alpha's forearm for support and lifts himself up into a sitting position, leaning his back against his pillows. “It's okay, Koutarou. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Don't worry about it so much.”

“But I’m worrying about it.” The alpha places a gentle hand on his mate's cheek. “You're still calling me Koutarou, that means you're still upset. I'm really so sorry, baby. It's just... I have been feeling like... I'm not enough for anyone lately. Not for you, not for our kids, not for my friends and teammates.

“I've been feeling like a terrible husband, and a terrible father, but I've been doing my best to not let it show. When Tetsu joked about Hoshi wanting him as a father instead of me today, I don't know, it triggered me and I just snapped. I hurt him, and I hurt you too. I'm so, so sorry, my angel. Please forgive me.”

The words that had just left Koutarou's mouth squeeze Keiji's heart painfully, and the omega pulls his husband into a warm, tight hug, rubbing their scent glands together to give his precious alpha some comfort and assurance.

“Don't you ever, _ever_ think that way about yourself.” He whispers into his husband's ear. “I've told you this a thousand times and I will tell you this a thousand more if I need to. You are the best husband, and the best father ever. We all love you so much, my Kou, and would never change you for the world. You're the love of my life, and the one and only father of our children.

“You know I will forgive you no matter what happens, but if it's going to make you feel better then yes, I forgive you, my love. Please don't worry about this anymore and upset yourself any further. I love you so much, okay?”

Koutarou tightens his hold on his omega's waist as he kisses the corner of his mouth lovingly. “I love you so much too, my world. Thank you for understanding me, and for forgiving me.”

“Always, my Kou.”

“Mhm.” The alpha brushes his lips against Keiji's jawline, and a shiver runs down the omega's spine at the sensation. “Want me to show you just how much I love you?”

Keiji blushes furiously. “And how are you planning on doing that?”

Koutarou turns Keiji around and places his hands on his hips, pressing his chest against his omega's back as he whispers into his ear.

“I have my ways, _Bokuto-san._ Let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, don't say it, I know this chapter was terrible and it sucked so bad and it's literally pointless af but... I just couldn't help but post it lmao? This was supposed to be all fluffy but it turned out kinda... angsty??? I was feeling it idk. I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS HAHA😩 I am also sorry for not including Ace much but he's defo going to be in the next chapter, I promise <3 I hope you enjoyed this weird creation which happened completely extemporarily!!!👀👀 HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT EVERYONE, ILY!!!💞💞


	22. A Prince... or A Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owl family find out if their new member will be a girl or a boy!🥺🤭💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is a very short chapter, but we only find out the gender of the youngest baby owl and nothing else happens, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyyyyy!!💖

Koutarou is spread out on the L-shaped couch in their living room, Aito sitting on his lap with his back pressed against his father's chest. The alpha is holding up his phone for his 2 year old, a video about numbers playing on the screen, and Aito is watching intently and repeating every number with so much excitement Koutarou wants to pull him into a big bear hug and kiss his small, adorable face all over.

“One! Two! Twee! Fouw!” Aito shouts happily and looks back at his father, seeking his approval.

Koutarou chuckles before kissing his little boy on the forehead. “That's my boy! And what are the rest of the numbers?”

Aito turns his attention back to the phone screen. “Five! Shix! Swen! Eiwt! Nine! Ten!”

The alpha claps his hands proudly. “Hey hey hey! My little Aito is so smart!”

The 2 year old shifts on his father's lap, turning around so they're chest to chest, and the alpha wraps his arms around his son's small body so he doesn’t fall. Aito giggles adorably and claps his tiny hands, imitating his father.

“Dada smawt?” He asks, his little nose scrunched up in curiosity. His son is so, so cute Koutarou wants to _eat_ him.

The alpha tickles Aito's sides, making him laugh and fall down onto his chest. “No, not dada. You are the smart one, Aito-chan.”

“Dada~” Youta waddles over to the couch with Ace on his tail, the border collie barking softly as he follows after the little boy with a happy expression on his face.

Koutarou readjusts Aito on his lap to make place for Youta, and he helps his other 2 year old climb up onto his chest as Ace also jumps up on the couch, seating himself comfortably on the alpha's legs.

“Dada, pway?” Youta asks, shoving his talking owl toy in his father's face. “Pway!”

“Pway~” Aito repeats. He reaches for the toy in his twin brother’s hand, and Youta immediately pulls it into his chest, snarling at Aito with a frown on his face.

“Me!”

Aito tries reaching for the toy again, but this time his twin brother hits his hand, and the little 2 year old looks up at his father, his big, golden eyes getting watery. “Dada, me.”

“Alright, you two.” Koutarou says, holding both of them close to his chest. “Enough with this dumb toy. We're gonna play all together now. Me, you guys, and Ace. Okay?”

Ace lets out a loud, cheerful bark upon hearing his name, and the twins both turn their heads towards the dog, a huge smile on both of their faces. Koutarou tightens his arms around his two baby boys and gets up from the couch to make his way outside. Ace is quick to follow.

It's a sunny March afternoon and considerably warm outside, so Koutarou goes out to the backyard with his twin boys in his arms and puts them both down on the grass. He picks up one of the balls from beside Ace's doghouse and walks back over to his boys, sitting cross-legged in between them.

“Okay, you two. Watch your papa now.” Koutarou says before throwing the ball for Ace to catch, and the dog immediately makes a run for it, barking happily all the while.

He catches the ball and brings it back to the alpha, dropping it right in front of his legs.

Youta and Aito cheer enthusiastically, and they both reach for the ball, too impatient to throw it for their dog to catch. Koutarou lets out a loud laugh and hands it over to Youta first, stroking Aito's cheek assuringly when his 2 year old makes a sad murmuring sound.

“It will be your turn next, buddy. Don't worry.”

Youta throws the ball up with an excited screech, and he claps his hands in triumph when Ace brings the ball back to him.

“Hey hey hey!” The alpha exclaims as he picks the ball up. “It's Aito-chan's turn now.”

The quiet one of the twins takes the ball from his father's hand with a happy glint in his eyes and throws it for Ace, and just like the good boy he is Ace catches it in the air, bringing it back to Aito.

They keep playing catch with Ace for a little more than half an hour, and Koutarou can't help but smile to himself upon seeing the joyful expressions on his baby boys faces, feeling proud for being able to make the both of them so happy.

The alpha raises his hand up to throw the ball one more time, but a shout coming from the doorway stops him and he looks towards the door, his golden eyes meeting Hoshi's.

“Hoshi-chan!”

“Hey hey hey, papa!” Hoshi runs to his father and throws himself in his arms, nuzzling his neck happily. “I'm home!”

Koutarou gives his eldest son's cheek a small kiss. “Welcome home, pal.”

The young alpha then embraces his little brothers. “Uta-chan, Ito-chan! Big brother Hoshi missed you both!”

Ace barks excitedly and jumps up into Hoshi's arms when the young alpha is done greeting his father and younger brothers, and together they fall back on the grass. Hoshi laughs hysterically as Ace licks all over his face, stroking the black and white fur of their dog.

“Hello to you too, Ace-chan.” The young alpha says in between laughs.

“I see you guys are having fun without me.”

Keiji steps out into the backyard with a soft smile on his face and walks over to his family, nudging Koutarou with his foot. “Make room for me, alpha.”

Koutarou spreads his legs apart for his omega and Keiji wastes no time settling in between them. The omega leans his back against his husband's chest and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Finally. I'm so exhausted, Kou.”

“Yeah?” The alpha pushes Keiji's black curls away from his forehead and presses a kiss right above his ear. “Do you want some pancakes? Waffles? I can make you some tea too, hm?”

Keiji licks his lips hungrily at the mention of food. He places one of his hands on his belly as he looks back at his husband with puppy eyes. “Would you really, love?”

The alpha chuckles into his mate's ear. “Of course. Let's get inside then, hm? And then you can finally tell me if we're going to have a boy or a girl.”

“Alright.”

When Keiji is done eating all the pancakes Koutarou had made for him and drinking a whole cup of green tea, the alpha immediately starts pestering him about the gender of their baby.

“Come on, Keiji! Tell me already. You didn't let me come with you because you wanted it to be a surprise, and I get that, but I'm dying to know. Please. Please, Ji!”

The omega throws his head back to let out a loud laugh. “Alright, alright. I'll tell you, calm down.”

Koutarou is too excited to know if he's going to have a daugter or another son that he's about to pee his pants. “I'm waiting.”

Keiji reaches forward to take his husband’s hands into his, and looks him right in the eye. “Koutarou, we're going to have...”

“YES?” The alpha squeezes Keiji's hands tightly. “We're going to have a?”

“A BOY!”

Koutarou jumps to his feet and throws a fist up in the air. “YES! I knew it! I knew I was finally going to have a gi- wait... what?”

Keiji smiles up at his alpha. “I said we're going to have a boy, love.”

Koutarou's jaw drops open, and the alpha comically drops down onto his knees. “WHAT? I'm going to have another son?!”

“Yes, dear. We're going to have another son.”

“Four sons? _Four!_ Keiji, what the hell, how am I gonna handle four boys?” Koutarou cries, gripping at his black and silver hair in distress. “Oh my _god_ , they're going to eat me alive. I won't be able to survive, Ji, there's no way I'm surviving this.”

Keiji tries so hard to hold back his laughter, but his husband looks so, so _ridiculous_ , and the omega can't help but burst out into laughter at the sight, his head falling back against the back of the couch.

“Keiji, why are you laughing? I'm literally _suffering_ over here. _Dying._ And you are just sitting there laughing at me. Oh god, why me?” The alpha whines loudly, making Keiji laugh even harder.

“Kou, oh my god.” The omega breathes. “You should really see yourself right now, sweetheart. You look ridiculous.”

“What in the world?” Koutarou sulks, crossing his arms over his chest like an actual baby. “Stop making fun of me. You're being so mean right now, you know?”

Keiji stops laughing and puts a hand over his aching stomach. “Okay okay, I'm sorry.”

The expression on Koutarou's face doesn't change.

“I was just joking, by the way.” The omega says, smiling brighter than the sun at his husband. “We're going to have a girl, not a boy.”

Koutarou gasps for breath. “WHAT? A GIRL? Really, Keiji? Are we really gonna have a girl? Are we gonna have a sweet little daughter?”

Keiji cups his husband's face and places a short, soft kiss on his lips, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. “Yes, my love. We're going to have a sweet little daughter.”

“KEIJI!” The alpha cries happily, peppering small kisses all over his mate's beautiful face. “I'm so happy. So happy, baby. I can't wait until we meet our little princess!”

“Me neither.” Keiji murmurs before chuckling quietly. “Wait until Hoshi hears about this. He's totally going to flip.”

The alpha rises to his feet and grabs Keiji's hands, pulling him up along with himself. “Well, let's go tell him now then.”

Koutarou's heart melts at the smile his omega gives him.

“Yes.” The omega says, intertwining their fingers. “Let's.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...no one took the bait right? When Keiji said they were going to have a boy? LMAO I TRIED. So yes, we are finally going to have a girl in the family!!! I can't wait until she joins the story(⺣◡⺣)♡* UGH OMG she's gonna have four overprotective alphas in her life can you imagine that??? SO ADORABLE I CAN'T WAIT!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Have a great day/night everyone!! See you on the next chapter!✨💞


	23. A Talk About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi-chan opens up to his mother about the feelings he's getting for the first time in his life!🥺💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a chapter where Keiji and Hoshi are spending some mommy-son time. It's short and fluffy like always. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!🥰✨💓

“Keiji! We're leaving, babe.”

Keiji stops stirring the cake mixture and walks over to the main door to see his family off. Koutarou is standing at the doorway with Ace's leash wrapped around his wrist, waiting to kiss his mate goodbye, and Youta and Aito are sitting in their stroller right outside the door, hitting and pulling each other's hair playfully.

Keiji reaches where his husband is standing and Koutarou immediately wraps an arm around his omega’s waist, dipping his head down to press a short kiss to his lips.

“Koutarou, love.” The omega clicks his tongue, pushing back the black and silver strands that are falling over his alpha's golden eyes. “Your hair is still damp. Did you really need to take a shower right before going out?”

The alpha pouts adorably. “I forgot I was taking the twins out today, Keiji, I'm sorry.”

Keiji laughs, poking Koutarou's cheeks with his index fingers. “Wait here, you big baby. I'll bring you a hat.”

He comes back with a yellow beanie in hand two minutes later and puts it on his husband's head before kissing him on the nose. Koutarou beams at Keiji, placing his big hands on his omega's swollen belly and rubbing it lovingly.

“Take good care of yourself and our little girl, okay?” The alpha kisses his omega on the forehead. “Call me if anything happens. Tell Hoshi-chan I told him to take care of his mama and little sister.”

Keiji snorts. “Okay, I will.”

With that Koutarou starts pushing the twins' stroller in the direction of the park they always go to, and Ace follows after them happily, barking in response to anything the alpha says to him.

Keiji stares after them with a fond look in his eyes until they disappear from sight, and when they're no longer visible he closes the door and walks back to the kitchen to resume making the vanilla cake for his sweet little girl.

“You're making me eat so much, my little Kumi.” The omega says to his daughter as he takes out the mixer and plugs it in. “I've already gained 18 pounds and I'm going to gain so much more because of this appetite of yours.”

“Who are you talking to, mama?” Hoshi asks his mother, joining him in the kitchen and climbing up onto one of the barstools.

“I'm talking to your little sister.” Keiji replies, and one of his hands instinctively move to where he's carrying his daughter. “She's making me eat so much, don't you think? I've gotten huge.”

The young alpha sends his mother a _very_ charming smile which Keiji thinks he must have learned from his father. “Don't worry about it, mama, you're still as pretty as ever.”

Keiji lifts his eyebrows almost all the way up to his hairline. “I’m as pretty as ever, huh? Did your father teach you that?”

“Yup! He's teaching me flirting techniques so I can use them on Ak-" Hoshi claps a hand over his mouth to stop himself, but it's an unnecessary effort because his mother knows only one person his son would want and try to flirt with.

Keiji puts the mixer aside and picks the bowl up to pour the cake mixture into a cake mold. “So you can use them on Akane-chan, hm?”

The cute blush that appears on his eldest son's cheeks makes the omega smile.

“Umm... m-maybe.” The young alpha mumbles, looking down at his hands shyly. “She's cute, mama. She's always so kind to me, and sweet, and she always tells me I'm cute. I told papa about it and he said Akane-chan... likes me? Like, the way papa likes you.”

“Is that so, sweetheart?” Keiji puts the cake in the preheated oven and turns to his son. “Let's go to the living room so you can tell me about Akane-chan until the cake is baked.”

Hoshi grabs his mother's hand and they walk to their living room. The young alpha turns on the TV as Keiji takes a seat on the couch, snatching the remote from the coffee table before sitting right next to his mother.

“So.” The omega starts. “What's with you and Akane-chan? You've been talking about her a lot lately.”

Hoshi immediately turns red as a beetroot. He starts fiddling with his fingers nervously, something he gets from his mother. “W-we’ve been spending so much time together ever since we started school, mama. She's just... I don't know but I get so excited when I talk to her.”

“Not only when you talk to her, but talk _about_ her too.”

“Mama!” Hoshi sends his mother a betrayed look, making Keiji throw his head back and laugh. The young alpha hides his flaming face behind his hands. “I can't believe you're making fun of me!”

The omega reaches forward to weave his fingers through his son's black and silver curls. “I'm not making fun of you. I'm just excited that my baby son is experiencing his first love. You're so adorable.”

Hoshi scrunches up his nose as his mother ruffles his hair, trying to look annoyed at being babied but the small smile on his face is giving him away. “Don't say _love_ , mama. It's embarrassing.”

“It's not embarrassing, my baby. Love is such a beautiful emotion.” Keiji smiles down at his 8 year old. “You're slowly starting to understand what it feels like. I was your age when I experinced my first love, too.”

Hoshi gasps. “Papa isn't your first love?”

The omega shifts to get more comfortable on the couch and puts his hands on his bloated belly. “Well, I've liked a few people before your father. He’s not really my first love, but he definitely is my one true love. I wouldn't change him for the world.”

“He would be so so jealous if he heard this.” The young alpha pouts, not really pleased with the idea of his father being upset. “Wouldn't you be jealous if you knew he liked other people before you?”

That touches Keiji on his sore spot, but he doesn't let it show on his face as to not worry Hoshi. He just smiles at his boy. “I would. But he's married to me now. And we have you, your brothers, and your little sister is about to join us too. I couldn't be happier than this, my dear.”

“That's good then. I want my mama and papa to be happy forever.” Hoshi presses a quick kiss to his mother's cheek. “Can you tell me about your first love, mama? What was it like?”

The omega chuckles quietly at the memories that come to his mind. “There was this boy who would always follow me around with a few of his friends. I don't remember his name, because we never spent much time together, but he was cute. Not as cute as your father, though.”

“No one could be as cute as my papa!” The young alpha exclaims suddenly, his small fists clenched in fury. “No one else can have you, mama. You and papa belong to each other.”

_His father's biggest supporter. Always on his side no matter what,_ the omega thinks to himself with a smile on his face.

“Of course, baby. What I'm telling you was... almost 24 years ago.” Keiji boops his 8 year old on the nose before continuing. “Anyway, one day he told me he liked me. I don't know why but I told him I liked him back. And then he gave me a small, plastic ring and asked me if I would marry him when we grew up. I said I would. The whole class laughed at us. It was ridiculous.”

Hoshi's golden eyes grow wide. “Wow. Someone proposed to you before papa did? Does he know that?”

“No, he doesn't.” Keiji can't help but laugh loudly. “I was only 8 years old back then, sweetheart. It only remains as a childhood memory. Your father is the only person who has ever proposed to me.”

“Ah, maybe I should propose to Akane-chan too!” The young alpha looks up at his mother with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Do you think she would say yes if I asked her, mama? Would she want to marry me? Just like you and papa?”

The omega cups his son's flushed cheeks and rubs their noses together. “Who wouldn't want to marry my kind, brave, handsome son? Of course she would say yes. But don't you think it's a bit early for that?”

“I know we're still children and we can't get married yet.” Hoshi huffs. “But I’m gonna ask her if she would marry me in the future. Just like that boy did to you.”

“I guess it won't hurt to try, baby.” Keiji laughs. “And I'm sure your uncle Tetsu will be happy that his precious girl is getting married to his best friend's son.”

“He will, right? Because I'm the best!” Hoshi pulls back from his mother to flex his imaginary biceps, looking like a literal mini version of Koutarou. “Hey hey hey! Hoshi will ask Akane-chan to marry him!”

The omega carefully gets up from the couch and starts making his way to the kitchen to take the cake out of the oven. “Come on now, sweetheart. Let's go get some cake and we can watch a movie and continue our chat while we eat.”

The young alpha lets out an excited hoot when he hears the word _cake._ “COMING, MAMA!”

The omega takes two plates out of the cabinets and puts a slice of cake on each of them, adding one more slice to his plate after a minute of consideration because him and his daughter just can't resist the mouth-watering sight that is the freshly baked vanilla cake.

His little girl gives a kick at that moment as if she's telling her mama to just eat that delicious cake already, and Keiji chuckles at his baby's impatience, rubbing his belly softly.

“Don't worry, my little angel. We're going to be eating that cake soon.” He then picks up both of the plates and turns to his son. “Come on, baby. Let's go back to the living room. You can pick a movie for us to watch while I bring our drinks.”

“Hey hey hey!” Hoshi cheers as he runs towards their living room. “I get to pick the movie!”

Ten minutes later they're all cuddled up to each other on the L-shaped couch as the opening scene of Kung Fu Panda plays on the huge TV screen. Keiji has already cleared his plate and finished all his milk, going back and forth between getting up to get another slice or keep laying comfortably on the couch while Hoshi has barely even taken one bite from his own cake, his entire focus being on the movie that's playing on the TV.

Almost halfway through the movie Hoshi grabs the hem of his mother's t-shirt and tugs at it impatiently. “Mama, I wanna learn kung fu! I'm gonna tell papa to teach me.”

Keiji can’t help but snort loudly. “You're going to tell your father to teach you? Since when does your father know kung fu?”

The young alpha whips his head towards his mother, his pupils blown wide as if the omega had just told him the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. “Papa doesn't know kung fu? But papa is so strong, how does he not know kung fu?”

Keiji pinches his 8 year old's chubby cheeks affectionately. “He just doesn't. But I'm sure he'll also want to learn if you ask him.”

“Then we can learn kung fu together with papa!” The young alpha raises his fists up in the air happily. “We're going to be the best! And then I will show my amazing skills to Akane-chan and she's going to be so impressed! Don't you think, mama?”

The omega lets out a fond sigh. “I'm sure she will. But you don't need to learn kung fu to impress her, my sweetheart. You're already an amazing boy.”

Hoshi circles his arms around his mother's neck and presses a kiss to his cheek. “You really think so, mama? You really think I'm amazing and Akane-chan will like me no matter what?”

Keiji kisses his little owl boy back on his pink cheek, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him closer to himself. “Of course I do, my precious baby. You're amazing and there is no one on this planet who wouldn't love you.”

The young alpha laughs softly into the skin of his mother's neck. “I'm yours and papa's child after all, mama. That's why I’m amazing. Because I have an amazing mama, and an amazing papa.”

Keiji's heart bursts with love and affection for his 8 year old boy. “Papa and I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you and papa so much too.” Hoshi says back, cuddling closer to the omega and watching the rest of the movie in peace, surrounded by his mother's familiar, soothing scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can convince me Hoshi and Akane aren't the cutest babies ever, I just ship them so much omg!!!!♡(ŐωŐ人) The proposing thing happened to me for real btw, a classmate really did propose to me with a plastic ring when I was 8 years old and I said yes to him lmaoooo anyway it's such a funny memory to me so I wanted to include that! The next chapter is going to be a little longer than usual so it might take me a few days to post it but... THE WHOLE MSBY SQUAD WILL BE IN IT, SO YAY!🥳 Anyway leave me some kudos and comments!!! Thank you so much for reading and see you on the next chapter!!!! Love!💕💖💓💞


End file.
